The Fork in the Road
by Tonilove
Summary: After her mother is turned, Bonnie must decide what path her life is going to take. Along the way, some relationships are destroyed and new ones are forged.  This will be a unique Bonnie pairing.
1. Chapter 1

This story is in response to Vampire Dairies Episode 3:15, All My Children. Once again Bonnie got dumped on and I thought it would be interesting to explore the ramifications of that episode from a Bonnie lover's perspective. I have a unique pairing in mind for this story that I hope you will enjoy.

The story starts off during that episode and goes from there.

As always, read and review!

Chapter 1

Bonnie felt it, a sharp jarring pain in her chest. She stumbled backwards and tried to catch her breathe. She couldn't. No matter how deeply she inhaled, air refused filled her lungs in anything but shallow gasps. She caught her footing and looked up. She knew the cause of the pain and the person responsible for it. She knew it was too late, but she hope was the only thing that kept her from collapsing.

"Move Stefan." Bonnie ordered. She had to get to Abby and she refused to allow the undead man blocking her path to stand in the way.

Stefan stepped aside. No need to stop her. By now Damon would have completed his task.

Bonnie raced up the stairs, clinging to the hope that what she felt in her heart wasn't true. Stefan's words rang in her head.

'_Esther's drawing from the witches and the only way to cut her off is if one of you is no longer a witch.'_

She got up the stairs from the basement just in time to see Damon laying her Abby on the ground. He looked at her only for a moment before using his super speed to bolt out of the door. She felt a breeze from behind her and she knew Stefan too had left the house. Bonnie didn't care. They were nothing more than an afterthought.

Her dead mother consumed all her thoughts.

She knelt beside her mother and felt for a pulse. She knew it was futile, but her hope wasn't dead. Nothing. Bonnie laid her head on her mother's chest. She listened for a heartbeat she knew she wouldn't find. Though she tried to stop them, tears flowed freely as she lay on her mother's chest. Soon the only sound that could be heard was the ragged sobs of a heart broken daughter.

XOXOXOXOX

"Bonnie?" Caroline's called tentatively. The blond vampire had spoken to Stefan and he explained what they did. Immediately she'd come to the old witch's house to help Bonnie. She was devastated by what she found: Bonnie weeping bitterly over the body of her mother.

"Go away, Caroline." Bonnie managed with a hoarse voice from crying.

"Bonnie, you shouldn't be alone." Caroline stated moving closer to the young witch.

Bonnie jerked up from her mother's body and turned her angry gaze on her friend. "I said go away!" she bellowed. Her powers tapped into her emotions causing the room to shake.

Caroline stood resolute. "No!" She knelt down besides Bonnie. "I'm your friend and whether you believe it or not, you need me right now."

"It's too late." Bonnie sobbed, laying her head back down on her mother's chest. "They turned her, Caroline. My mother's a vampire now."

"I know." Caroline sighed.

Suddenly they were there. Candles flared to life and the voices of a hundred slain witches began to speak all at once. It sounded like garbled whispers to the vampire, but Caroline knew Bonnie could understand.

Caroline swallowed her fear. The spirits of this house were not fond of vampires and what happened tonight surely wouldn't help. She looked to Bonnie for guidance, but what saw did nothing to assuage her fear coursing through her body.

"It's not her fault!" Bonnie yelled into the air.

The witches certainly didn't like that answer. In response the room began to shake and the voices got louder.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked no longer attempting to be brave. "What's going on?"

The young witch ignored her friend and stood to continue her rage against the spirits.

"You were supposed to protect us!" Bonnie screamed. "Why didn't you protect us!"

The spirits answered by sucking Bonnie up into the air. She floated there for the merest of moments before the dropped her to the ground. As suddenly as it began, the spirits once again went silent and the candles went out.

"Bonnie, what just happened here?" Caroline asked rushing to her side.

There was an uncomfortable pause before Bonnie spoke. "The spirits of the dead witches are angry. " she answered.

"At you?" Caroline answered in disbelief.

"Yes." Bonnie stated. "I'm the one who originally told them we could trust Damon and Stefan. Now, they've killed my mother – a witch so recently returned to the fold."

"They can't hold you accountable for what the Salvatores do!" Caroline protested.

"Apparently they can." Bonnie said resigned to her fate. "They are demanding I leave her." Bonnie stood and looked at her mother. "They told me to take this, and I quote, "horrible abomination", with me."

"Bonnie, I don't know what to say." Caroline stated in disbelief. "I'm so sorry."

Bonnie didn't acknowledge Caroline sympathy. She only sighed. "I have to move Abby. The witches won't let her fully transition her and if she doesn't, she'll die."

"We'll take her to my house." Caroline offered. She knelt by Abby and picked her up.

"Caroline," Bonnie began. "I don't need you to-"

"Yes you do need me!" Caroline cut her off. "You may not like it, but you do need me and I am not going to let you push me away. We are going to take you mother to my house where she can transition. Then together we are going to help her face her new life. So don't bother arguing because I am not going to have it any other way!"

Bonnie couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Caroline."

The duo left the house with Abby and made their way to Bonnie's car. With Abby safely in the back seat, they began their journey in silence to Caroline's house. At one point, Bonnie notice Caroline futzing with her phone. "What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Just texting Elena. She wanted to know you are OK. I told her you were dealing and that we are headed to my house."

"Elena." Bonnie said, though her voice was just a whisper.

"What?" Caroline prompted.

"I don't think I can face her now." Bonnie answered fighting back tears. "Don't get me wrong, I love her and I am so, _so glad_ she is safe. But my mom…" Bonnie trailed off. She took a deep breath to regain her composure. "But Abby had to die so that Elena could live." Bonnie couldn't keep speaking as tears overtook her.

"It's ok." Caroline said putting comforting hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"You think I am horrible, don't you?" Bonnie asked.

"No!" Caroline said resolutely. "I think you are dealing as best as you can, better than anyone I know could. You do what you need to do to get through this." Caroline ordered. "If anyone has a problem with that, well, they'll just have to answer to me!

XOXOXOXO

"I'll place her in the guest room." Caroline said as she carried Abby into her house. She gently laid Abby on the bed. Bonnie was there, fixing pillows as to see to the dead woman's comfort. Bonnie ran her hand down her neck and could feel the disjointed bones where Daman had snapped her neck. Fresh tears fell from her eyes. Caroline came over and hugged her shoulders.

"I love you, Bonnie." the vampire told her. It was the only words of comfort she could think of. After a moment or two, Caroline's head popped up.

"Oh crap…" she stated. Thanks to her super hearing she heard a car pull up and she knew who it was.

"What?" Bonnie asked alarmed. "Is there a problem."

"Nothing I can't deal with." Caroline said standing. "You stay here with your mom." She walked to the living room and opened the front door before Elena could even ring the bell.

"Caroline, is Bonnie ok?" Elena asked, with a voice full of concern. She tried to move forward into the house but the vampire didn't move.

"She's coping." Caroline replied. She took a deep breath and continued with as much compassion as she could muster. "She doesn't want to see you. "

"Please just let me talk to her." Elena begged.

"Abby's in transition," Caroline explained softly. "It's going to really hard over the next few days and if Bonnie needs some time to deal, then I think you should give it to her."

"She's always been there for me, Caroline." Elena protested slightly. "Please let me just be there for her too."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know that you want to help, but put yourself in her shoes. Everything that happened tonight was to save you. And that's ok." Caroline added quickly. "Because she loves you, so much. But somehow she's always the one who gets hurt."

At that statement, Elena relented. Her worse fears were manifesting. Her friends were suffering because of her. She nodded her head in agreement and fought back her own tears. "You're right. I just," Elena paused. "Just tell her that I love her, OK?"

"Of course I will." Caroline agreed quickly. She knew Bonnie and Elena loved each other as much as she loved both of them. Her heart broke as she watched Elena dejected walk away from the house. Caroline closed the door and walked back towards the guest room. She was surpsied to find Bonnie in the doorway, crying.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Caroline said.

"I didn't mean to put you in the middle of this." Bonnie stated.

"I know." Caroline said hugging her. "But you have enough to deal with. The last think you need is an emotional confrontation with Elena tonight." Caroline released Bonnie and watched her walk back into the room with her mother. "That will come soon enough." Caroline said to herself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"AHHHHH" Abby Bennett awoke screaming.

Bonnie and Caroline were in the kitchen, fixing breakfast. They were up half the night before Caroline finally forced Bonnie to at least try to rest. Bonnie did manage to doze but a nightmare awoke her shortly. She refused to speak about and the two sat in silence waiting for Abby regain consciousness. When the sun rose and after Caroline heard Bonnie stomach growl for the 3rd time she convinced her to come with her to kitchen for breakfast. Now, at the sound of Abby scream they raced into the guest room.

"Abby!" Bonnie cried entering the room. Caroline kept watch from the door way.

The former witch was standing on the bed, clawing at her clothes.

"Bonnie!" Abby cried in relief. "Thank God you are here. "Something's wrong! I feel wrong!" Abby said agitatedly.

"I know, I know." Bonnie said. "Just calm down." She tried to sit the new vampire on the bed, but Abby couldn't keep still.

"I can't calm down!" Abby yelled. "There's something wrong with me!"

"Abby I need you to listen to me. What's the last thing you remember from last night."

Abby thought for a moment and then spoke. "The originals showed up. Esther ordered us to leave. You took us inside the house. I could feel the vibes. What was that?"

"The spirits of the witches killed there." Bonnie explained. "Keep going. What else do you remember?"

Abby walked away from her trying to piece her thoughts together. "You went down stairs. I," she struggled as she tried to remember. "I thought I heard something so I turned to investigate. Then," Abby sighed in frustration. Her eyes widened in horror as hazy memory came back to her. "I think I was attacked from behind! Is that what happened? Is that why I feel so weird?"

Bonnie nodded slowly. "You were attacked," she confirmed.

"Bonnie, what happened to me?"

"The originals kidnapped Elena. Then, they went to the Salvatores and told them to find a way to stop Esther or else they would kill her. "

"Oh God. So the Salvatores attacked me?" I guess they didn't know knocking me out wouldn't stop Ester or the spell. Is Elena still alive and are the original dead?"

"Yes to the first question." Bonnie said.

"Thank God for that!" Abby celebrated. "But I take it that the originals didn't die? What happened to stop the spell?"

Bonnie sighed before pulling Abby to sit next to her on the bed. "You see, to stop Esther, they had to break her connection with the witches." Bonnie paused. "And to do that, one of us had to no longer be a witch."

Abby shook her head. "I don't understand."

"When Damon attacked you, it wasn't to knock you out or even kill you." Bonnie stated. "It was to turn you into a vampire, because you can't be both a vampire and a witch."

"You mean!" Abby began stand up alarmed. The full extent of Bonnie's words sunk in. "This can't be!"

"Abby, I know it's a lot to absorb." Bonnie began but was cut off.

"What the hell do you know, you're still human! Worse, you're still a witch!"

"Abby calm down!" Bonnie pleaded standing and reaching for her mother. "We are going to help you through this."

"Help me through this?" Abby yelled incredulously pulling away from her daughter. "It's your fault I'm like this! It's your fault I'm a vampire!"

Abby 's word struck Bonnie like a fist to the face. The young witch actually took a step back. They weren't a surprise really. Abby just said aloud what Bonnie had been feeling all night. Still to hear them out load and spoken by her mother was akin to knife being plunged into her heart.

"I got to get out of here!" Abby declared. She pushed Bonnie out of the way and headed for the door. Caroline stepped out of her way.

"Why did you just let her go!" Bonnie asked scrambling after her mother.

"Watch." Caroline said as they followed Abby to the living room. The curtains were open. As soon as Abby step into the light she recoiled in pain.

"AHH!" The new vampire yelled.

"That was lesson number 1." Caroline stated. Abby looked at her expectantly and she continued. "Everything for you has changed." Caroline said. "We are here to help you adjust to your new life, but you are going to half to calm down and listen to us."

"New life as the undead." Abby muttered.

Caroline rolled her eyes and retrieved a stolen hospital blood pack from the refrigerator. "You're still in transition. You are going to have to drink this for the transition to be completed."

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"Guess!" Caroline said exasperated. "You know what it is. It's what you crave now. It's what you will always crave for the rest of your life. Bonnie and I will teach you how to curve those cravings and live as normal a life as possible as a vampire."

Abby took the blood pack. "I don't even know what normal is anymore." Abby said slumping to the floor against wall.

Bonnie came and knelt before her. "I'll help you find out."

Abby looked up and into Bonnie's eyes. She smiled and Bonnie returned the gestured.

"I want to see Jamie." Abby said out of the blue.

"What?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"I want to see Jamie." Abby repeated. "No, I need to see Jamie. He's probably worried about me. I need to tell him what happened. Oh God, how is he going to feel? I have to make sure he understands I still love him."

"Yeah, Jamie. Of course." Bonnie said standing. "He's back at your house."

"I have to go get him." Abby declared. She stood to leave.

"You're not going anywhere." Caroline said. "You have a lot to learn before we let you out of our sight."

"But I need to see Jamie!" Abby yelled.

"Fine. I'll go get him tomorrow." Bonnie tried to compromise. "Right now I want to focus on you."

Abby's hand shot out and grabbed Bonnie by the throat. "Get him now!" Abby yelled. She tossed Bonnie back.

Bonnie coughed, but held a hand up to stop Caroline who was approaching from the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Bonnie said. "I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt me."

"Yeah right." Caroline said in disbelief.

"I'll go get Jamie now. It might help keep her calm." Bonnie said as she began to walk towards the door.

"Bonnie?" Abby called out. Her daughter stopped and turned to look at her. "Don't tell him what happened to me, OK? I think it would be better if he heard it from me."

"Yeah, sure." Bonnie agreed dejectedly and then walked out the door. Abby bite the plastic bag and tentatively took a drink. Soon she downed the entire bag.

"More." Abby said tossing the bag aside. Caroline got another bag and tossed it to Abby. The new vampire ripped it open and greedily sucked down the contents.

"More." Abby demanded again.

"No, you've had enough." Caroline told her.

"But I want more." Abby stated. She walked into the kitchen with Caroline.

"You always will." Caroline said. "That's the curse of being a vampire. No matter how much blood you get, you always want more. As a vampire, everything is heightened. If you liked it before, you'll love it now. If you loved it before, you won't be able to live without it now."

"Is that why I have to see Jamie, because my love for him has been heightened?"

"I guess." Caroline replied. She looked at Abby with a disapproving gaze.

"What?" Abby asked.

"I'm just going to say it." Caroline began. "You're a terrible mom."

"What?" Abby asked in surprise.

"Your daughter, your flesh and blood, is in front of you, practically begging for your love and you ask about your ex-boyfriend's son? I mean, who does that?"

"Jamie is more that my ex-boyfriend's son. He's my son- at least in spirit. I've raised him since he was like 5."

"Yeah, while your own 4 year old daughter was wondering where you were at and why her mommy doesn't love her!"

"Who are you to talk to me like that!" Abby said lounging at Caroline. The blond vampire caught her by the throat and lifted her off of her feet.

"Time for lesson two." Caroline said as Abby struggled in her grasp. "The older the vampire, the stronger they are. I am sure you knew this before you transitioned, but now that you are a vampire your heightened emotions can cause you to do stupid things." She released Abby who fell back coughing. "You have to control them, or else they can get you killed. If I were another vampire, say one the originals, you would have been killed without a second thought for attacking them like that."

"If it's so important to control my emotions, why did you provoke me?" Abby asked rubbing her neck.

"To show you how easily you can be provoked. As I said before, everything for you has changed. You'll have to learn quickly if you want to survive."

Abby stood and nodded in understanding. "I get it. Thank you."

"Come on." Caroline said walking out of the kitchen. "There's about a billion other lessons you need to learn."

"Caroline?" Abby called out, causing the blond vampire to turn to face her. "Did you mean it when you said I am terrible mother?"

Caroline smiled sweetly before replying "Totally."

XOXOXOXO

After hours of driving, Bonnie pulled into the gas station a few miles from Abby's house. She would quick get gas and then bring Jamie back to see Abby.

Jamie. Though she didn't want to admit it, she resented the boy and his close relationship with her mother. She knew it was unfair to him, but she couldn't help herself. Jamie had taken the place in Abby's life that was meant for her. She shoved her petty thoughts out of her head and exited her car to get gas. She used her credit card to pay that the pump and got back in her car to wait for the tank to fill.

She almost screamed when she got back in as there was someone sitting in her passenger seat. She recognized him as one of the original vampires. He was the second eldest son, Finn.

"Get out of my car!" Bonnie ordered.

He ignored her command. "My mother needs to see you."

"Yeah well, you're mom can kick rocks. I'm too busy giving my mother what she needs. Did you know she is a vampire now?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"That is regrettably." Finn stated with a neutral voice. Bonnie couldn't tell if he knew or not. "It's all the more reason you need to meet with Mother."

"Yeah, right." Bonnie replied. "I am done with all of you. I want nothing more to do with any of this."

"It's not that simple." Finn said looking her in the eyes for the first time. You are a witch and a powerful one. As a descendant of Ayana, you are a threat to Nicklaus. You may be through with us, but he most certainly isn't through with you. None of my sibling are. Joining with my mother is the only way to guarantee your safety."

"Yes, because look how well that worked out the first time." Bonnie shot at him.

"Her first attempt failed, but my mother remains more committed than ever to stopping her children. You would be wise to help her." Finn said.

Before Bonnie could speak the handle from the gas pump clicked, shutting itself off, indicating her tank was full. Bonnie jumped at the sound and snapped her head around to look at the pump. The gesture made her realize how much on edge she really was.

She turned back to address Finn only to discover he was already gone. In his place on the seat was a piece of paper. Bonnie read it. It was a spell. To do what, she was unsure, but she guessed it had something to do with her getting in contact with Esther.

"To hell with that and to her." Bonnie said aloud. She crumbled the paper and tossed it in the back seat.

She had her own mother to worry about now.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Where is she?" Jamie asked as he rushed into Caroline's house behind Bonnie. He been with Bonnie in the car for about 4 hours. It was dusk now.

"Bonnie, you're back!" Caroline said as she greeted her. "Thank God."

"Trouble with Abby?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, she won't stay focused. She keeps going on and on about all of the witch stuff she won't be able to do now. I reminded her that she hasn't been a witch for the past 15 years so this shouldn't be that hard to deal with.

"Where is she?" Jamie asked again.

"I'm right here." Abby said coming into the living room. Jamie ran and the two embraced.

"What happened?" Jamie asked urgently. "All Bonnie told me was that you were in an accident and that I had to come with her. Are you ok?"

"No." Abby said crying. "I don't think I'll ever be OK again. Come with me and I'll tell you what happened." Abby lead him to the guest room and shut the door.

"Today has been exhausting!" Caroline said as flopped on the couch.

"She was that much of a hand full?" Bonnie asked sitting next to her.

"You don't even want to know."

"Well, at least you didn't have hours in the car with a virtual stranger telling you all kinds of this about your mother that if she chose to be in your life you would already know. Did you know Abby is allergic to peanuts?"

"Not anymore." Caroline said. "She ate practically everything here trying to satiate her hunger, including the peanut butter. I don't know how she was before but that woman can EAT now!"

Bonnie actually laughed. "Thank you Caroline. I really don't know what I would have done without you."

Carline hugged her. "That's what friends are for. Speaking of friends Elena texted med. She wants to know how you are doing."

Bonnie frowned. She was still not ready to see Elena. "Tell her I am coping." Bonnie replied. "And tell I said thanks for asking." Bonnie added sincerely.

Suddenly Caroline shot up from the couch. Bonnie quickly followed suit.

"Oh no!" Caroline yelled as she raced to the guest room. Bonnie was right behind her. Caroline opened the door to see Abby with Jamie's neck in her mouth as she fed on him.

Bonnie gasped as she entered the room. It was sickening to see her mother like this. "Abby, how could you do this?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

Abby stopped feeding and looked up at them. Jamie was unconscious in her arms.

"You need to calm down and let him go. Now." Caroline ordered. She took a step in the room and Abby tensed up.

"Stay back!" Abby ordered. "Both of you!"

Caroline and Bonnie froze.

"Abby – don't do anything crazy." Bonnie said in her most soothing tone.

"Yeah, he's still alive." Caroline said. "We all have our slip ups, especially right after we transition. Just let Jamie go and we'll work through this."

"I can't do this!" Abby yelled. "I can't be a vampire."

"Yes, you can." Bonnie countered. "I'll help you. Caroline will too. But first you have to let Jamie go."

"But I want more." Abby said. She liked the blood coming down his neck.

"Fight it Mom!" Bonnie yelled. "You're stronger than this!"

"No I'm not! I'm weak!" Abby spat. "I thought I proved that when I ran away 15 years ago! As a matter of fact-" Abby stopped talking. She used her elbow to break the window and then jumped out with Jamie in tow.

"No!" Bonnie and Caroline yelled in unison. They ran to the window but by the time they got there, there was no sign of Abby.

Bonnie covered her face with both of her hands and let out a deep sigh. Caroline pulled her into a tight embrace.

"What have I done, Caroline, what I have done?"

XOXOXOXOXO

So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my latest story.

Next chapter Stefan, Damon, Rebekah, and Elena and Klaus get added to the mix as well as more of Finn. Oh what the hay, let's throw a little of Kol in there too for good measure!

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who read and reviewed chapter 1! I am excited to get chapter 2 published as it sets the foundation for the story and introduces the more characters into the mix.

Please read and review. I'd love to know your thoughts! Some of you think you know who I am pairing Bonnie with in this story. I wonder if this chapter will confirm or confuse your suspicions…

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Rebekah stormed into the family room of her brother's sprawling mansion. She knew she'd find him here. He's been in this room for the past 24 hours. She spotted him right away sitting in the overstuffed arm chair, brooding and plotting. She sneered. They didn't have time for his wallowing now.

"What are we going to do, Niklaus?" Rebekah demanded of her brother. Her European accent was always thicker when she was angry.

"About what, dear sister?" Klaus asked barely looking up.

"About what?" Rebekah rasped. "About the white oak tree! We have to find it!"

"Calm down." Klaus said as a devious smile played across his face.

"I will not calm down!" she resisted. "A stake from that tree can kill us."

"You mean a stake from that tree can kill you. We don't know the affect it will have on me now that I'm a hybrid."

"Is that it?" Rebekah asked reeling. "This is my problem to solve and not yours? Well forget that I even told you!" She turned to storm out of the room. Instantly Klaus was in front of her. He's used his super speed to stop her from leaving the room.

"Temper, temper Rebekah." admonished Klaus.

"Get out of my way," came the angry reply.

"If I do that, how will you ever hear of my plan to find the white oak tree?" he teased.

"That is to say, you have a plan?" Rebekah asked.

"Of course I have a plan." Klaus walked towards the fire place and stared at the flames. "And you're a big part of it." He turned to face his sister. "Come here and I'll tell you how we can have our cake and eat it too."

XOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie paced the living room floor in the Forbes household. The nervous energy coming from her was almost palpable. It's been 3 hours since her mother fled the premises with Jamie in her grasp. Caroline was searching for her now. Bonnie desired to look for her mother as well, but Caroline didn't allow it. Bonnie's mind drifted back to the conversation she had with her friend.

"Keep your phone on." Caroline ordered as she laced her tennis shoes. The sandals she was wearing were cute, but impractical to accomplish the task before her. "I'll text or call if I find something."

"What do you mean," Bonnie asked retrieving her coat. "I'm coming with you."

"That's not a good idea, Bonnie." Caroline said shaking her head. "Abby clearly isn't in her right mind right now. We don't know what she'll do if she sees you. You could get hurt."

"I can hold my own, Caroline." Bonnie stated, slightly insulted that Caroline doubted her powers.

"I didn't say that you couldn't," Caroline soothed her ruffled ego. "But against your mom, you shouldn't have to."

"But Caroline-"

"Bonnie, the truth of the matter is I can move faster without you." Caroline said with conviction. She didn't want to hurt Bonnie's feelings, but the more time they wasted arguing the more of a head start Abby would have on her. And since Caroline didn't exactly know how she was going to track the recently turn former witch, she wanted to get started right away.

"Fine." Bonnie relented. Caroline's logic made sense. "You'll text or call?"

"As soon as I hear anything." Caroline agreed. With that she bolted out the door.

That was three hours ago. Since then Bonnie hadn't heard anything from Caroline. She knew that wasn't a good sign. Her overactive imagination prevented her from reaching out to Caroline. She was certain that any phone call or text message she sent would come across at a critical time and ruin Caroline's attempt to bring Abby back safety.

Bonnie jumped at the sound of the front door opening. She rushed to see Caroline.

"Any sign of her?" Bonnie asked Caroline as she blond vampire trudged into the house.

Caroline shook her head. "None. I searched ever where I could think of." She entered her house and sat down on the couch. Bonnie sat next to her. "For a newbie, she sure has this vampire stealth thing down."

"This is not good." Bonnie said stating the obvious. Worry was etched across her beautiful face. The past 24 hours had been an emotional rollercoaster for her. Bonnie saw no end the ride in sight.

"No, not good at all." Caroline confirmed. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know." Bonnie admitted. She sighed. "I guess I could try a locater spell," she offered. "I have the stuff I need to do it at home."

"OK, you go home and get it going. I will meet you at your house." Caroline suggested. Bonnie gave her a strange look so she elaborated. "I just want to clean up here before my mother comes home. If she finds the house like this she'll have all kinds of questions."

"Ok. You should know I fixed the window in the guest room." Bonnie informed her.

"How?" Caroline asked surprised. "Magic?"

"No, credit card." Bonnie said with a smile. "I called Timmy May."

"The geek who sits in front of me in math class?" Caroline questioned confused.

"Yeah. That geek also works at the hardware store. I made up an excuse about breaking it by accident and needed it fixed before Sherriff Forbes got back. He's was only too happy to help."

"That was cool of him."

"You might not think so once you hear the conditions." Bonnie smirked. "I had to promise to put in a good word with you for him. I think he is going to ask you out."

"Eww! That's gross!" Caroline squealed.

Bonnie laughed. "See you at my house in about 45 minutes, ok?"

"See you then." Caroline confirmed.

XOXOXOXOXO

"So this is the cave?" Klaus surmised as he looked around his settings. He had Rebekah take him to the cave so he could see the drawings with his own eyes.

"Yes, this is it." Rebekah stated leading the way. "The drawings are just around the corner, but you won't be able to get them."

"So you keep telling me." Klaus teased. "That is why we brought him." He referenced the compelled man trudging behind them. "You said only humans can go inside so we brought a human."

"Any reason you picked this human?" Rebekah asked. The man was older and fat. He could hardly keep pace and his heavy breathing was annoying her.

"He's a local historian. " Klaus explained. "With his extensive knowledge of Mystic Falls we should be able to find that tree in little to no time."

"And once we find it?"

"We'll burn it to the ground just like we did the last." Klaus confirmed.

"Music to my ears, Niklaus." Rebekah stated smiling. The trio rounded the corner in the cave. "The drawings are just back there."

Klaus rounded the corner and the saw the hieroglyphics. He walked further and hit the magical barrier keeping all of the living dead out the cave. "Wonderful," he stated before turning his attention the historian. He grabbed he man by the shoulders and looked deep into his eyes to compel him. "Go in there and translate those drawings. I want to know everything, even the most minuscule of details."

"Yes, of course," the fat man agreed. He huffed down further into cave. He approached the beginning of the drawings. Taking a camera out of his blazer jacket, he went to take a picture. Instantly the drawings vanished.

"Ahh!" the man screamed as he stumbled back. Klaus cursed and Rebekah eyes narrowed in anger.

"What did you do!" she demanded of the historian as he came back to them.

"Nothing I swear!" the man asserted quickly. "I went to take a picture of the drawing and they disappeared. One second they were there and then, poof, they were gone. It's like nothing I've ever seen. I don't know how to explain it."

"I do." Klaus sneered. "Witches! Will we never be rid of the likes of your kind!" Klaus yelled at the witches who weren't there.

"Do you think a witch is down here with us now?" Rebekah questioned looking around.

"No." Klaus answered. "We would have surely picked up on some sign of them. I am not even sure the witch who did this is still alive. The writing vanishing when I showed up may have been part of the original spell to keep this information from me."

Rebekah sighed, letting her irritation show. "Everything isn't always about you, Niklaus. That white oak tree is a danger to us all."

"Seeing how the drawings are no longer here, would it be alright now if we left?" the historian asked. "These caves give me the heebie jeebies."

Rebekah gave the fat man a look of total disgust before using her super speed to instantly be at his side. She pushed his head to the side and began to drink him dry.

"Rebekah, you impulsive idiot!" Klaus yelled. "Let him go!"

"What? You can't tell me you weren't going to kill him later." She said as she let his body drop. "I'm just saving you the trouble."

"This man knows more about this area than anyone else. He could have still been of value to us."

"Without the drawings I don't see how."

"You don't need to. Just listen to me and trust your big brother. " Klaus ordered. "Now things have just become that much harder."

"What are we going to do now?"

"It's clear we need a witch and a powerful one. I know just the person. Wait here." Klaus stated to Rebekah before he used his incredible speed to disappear.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I don't want to bring a negative attitude in the mix and mess up whatever witchy energy you got flowing through here, but nothing is happening." Caroline stated as watched Bonnie chanting.

They were in the living room of the Bennett house. Bonnie had a map on the floor surrounded by candles. She'd been trying unsuccessfully to find her mother.

"You're right." Bonnie said opening her eyes. "I've been trying for the past two hours. The locator spell isn't working." She sighed. "I guess our bond isn't strong enough. Too bad she took Jamie with her. I am sure his connection to Abby is strong enough to locate her in no time."

"Don't even go there, Bonnie, you are doing all you can."

"But it's not enough." Bonnie stood up. "Listen, why don't you go home and rest. You've been with me non-stop since everything went down."

"I don't mind, Bonnie. Really."

"I know and I thank you for that, Caroline. I am just going to spend some time going through the grimoires I have trying to find some other way to find my mother."

"If you are sure…" Caroline said.

"I'm positive." Bonnie assured her. They quickly hugged and then Caroline left her house. Bonnie grabbed the first grimoire and went to work.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Klaus is that you?" Rebekah asked standing. She'd been alone in the cave for hours. Well, that wasn't completely true. The historian was still with her but once he recovered from her earlier attack she compelled him not to speak.

"Yes, it is." Klaus said appearing. "And I brought company." He moved out of the way and a handsome man stepped forward. Rebekah didn't recognize him, but she liked what she saw.

"Is this a treat for me?" Rebekah asked with a coy smile on her face.

"Hardly." Klaus replied stepping in between the two. "This is Max. He's a witch. His twin brother Maddox helped me in the past."

"That is until his death." Max added, garnering him a strained look from Klaus.

"Helped you how?" Rebekah asked. She wanted to know more about this Max.

"Maddox help me get the moonstone and also helped me beat Bonnie Bennett on our first encounter. He cast a protection spell that allowed me to endure the witches attack."

"And Maddox is dead now?" Rebekah asked.

"Sadly yes. He met an untimely end at the hands of Damon Salvatore." Klaus supplied. "Luckily for us, his twin brother Max is just as powerful of a witch as Maddox."

"Comes with the territory of being identical twins." Max explained. "So what exactly is it you need done, Klaus?" Max asked. "You showed up at my house and demanded I come with you, but you never said what is it I need to do."

"There is a barrier here that prevents vampires from going into that side of the cave." Rebekah stated.

"Why, what's over there?" Max asked. He moved forward and into the protected side of the cave.

"Up until about 2 hours ago our entire history was told in picture form on that wall." Klaus said. "When I brought someone in to get more information about it, the pictures vanished."

"Yeah, I can feel the residual energy. There is definitely magic involved." Max said.

"Can you make the pictures reappear again?" Rebekah asked. "It's of great importance to us."

"I don't know." Max answered honestly. "The magic here is very strong and very old."

"I've no doubt you'll try your best." Klaus stated.

Max took the statement for what it was: a veiled threat. His brother Maddox may have served Klaus, but Max had no desire to walk down that path. It could only end up his death. Maddox was the perfect example of that. However, when Klaus showed up at his door, demanding he come with him, what choice did he have?

"You want my best, you got it." Max said. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He then touched the wall where the drawing had been and began to chant. Nothing happened at first and then the walled whited over light a light quickly passed over it. Max cried out in pain and was tossed back from the wall.

"What happened?" Klaus asked as he helped Max up.

"The witches!" Max stated. He coughed violently. "They took my powers! They told me because I was using them to serve evil I didn't deserve them."

Klaus snarled. "Insufferable self-righteous asses!"

"So what now, brother?" Rebekah asked. "Should we get another witch?"

"The same thing would just happen to them." Max said.

"Then what do we do?" Rebekah asked with panic creeping into her voice.

"Give me a moment to think!" Klaus snapped.

Max sighed. "Before they took my powers, I did learn one thing. This spell was cast by a descendant of the witch Ayanna. You'll need another to undo it."

"We happen to know a descendant of the witch Ayanna." Klaus smiled.

"That Bennett witch will never help us." Rebekah objected.

"She will with proper incentive."

"Now you're being the fool, Klaus" Rebekah challenged him. "That Bennett witch has tried to kill you at every turn and as I understand it, if Elijah hadn't broken his promise she would have taken you out."

"I'm sure I can make her see things my way." Klaus stated.

"I'm sure you can't." Rebekah continued. "And don't think about using the doppelganger as bait. Yes, she loves her, but unlike the Salvatores she's not in love with her and the difference between loving and being in love is paramount. Besides, she may love that prat Elena, but she serves nature. She would sooner die that help us."

"Fine, fine you convinced me she'll never join us." Klaus said dismissively. "Then we'll have to get her to help someone else on behalf of us. I have a new plan."

"Doesn't sound like you need me." Max said as he turned to leave.

"Nonsense." Klaus said tossing his arm around Max's shoulders. "You may not have your powers, but you still have a knowledge of magic that could prove very useful to me. You are in this until the end, my friend."

XOXOXOXOXO

Damon sat on a bar stool at the Mystic Grille. He down the last of the 3rd scotch he'd had in the ½ hour since he'd been there. He signaled the bartender to bring him another one. Things hadn't been going well for him in the past couple of days. He'd lost Elena and Ric, one of the few people he considered a friend, was in the hospital in a coma. No, things definitely weren't going well for him.

"You're going for day two of being completely drunk?" Stefan asked sitting beside him.

"What do you care?" Damon asked.

"I'm just wondering when you are going to stop wallowing in self-pity and deal with the problems coming our way."

"What are you, my life coach now?" He asked as the bartender dropped off his drink. Stefan grabbed it and took a sip earning him an evil look from his brother.

"Bring him another one." Stefan ordered. "And a couple of shots of Jack."

"What, are we turning this into a party?" Damon quipped.

"You aren't the only one who can drown his sorrows in a bottle of scotch." Stefan explained. The waiter returned with the drink and the shots. Each of the Salvatore boys lifted up the shot glass."

"Here's to getting so drunk we forget about our problems." Stefan proposed.

"I'll drink to that." Damon stated clinking his glass to Stefan's. They down their shots just as Elena and Caroline entered the Grille.

"Oh shit." Daman said. "Bring us another round of shots." He told the bartender.

Caroline and Elena spotted Damon and Stefan at the bar and stopped.

"Let's go, Elena." Caroline said taking her by the arm.

"No, it's fine." Elena said pulling free. "It's a small town and I was bound to run into them sometime. Let's just ignore them."

"If you are sure." Caroline said. The two ladies sat in a booth far enough away that in the crowded restaurant they couldn't be heard by the other vampires.

"So, how is Bonnie, really?" Elena asked.

"She's coping as best she can." Caroline began. She filled her in on everything that happened in the last day. "Right now, she is really freaked that she can't find her mother."

"I'd wish she'd let me be there for her." Elena lamented.

"Elena," Caroline began.

"But I understand why she can't right now. Doesn't make it hurt any less that one of my best friends is in so much pain and I'm the reason why."

"She doesn't blame you Elena. Not really. She's really conflicted right now."

"I get it." Elena said. "It just really, really sucks."

Meanwhile, back at the bar, Damon and Stefan just finished their 3rd shot.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Damon asked.

"What are you, some insecure high school girl?" Stefan teased. "Worried what the cheerleaders are saying behind your back?"

"Come off it, Stefan. You want to be right with Elena as much as I do, if not more."

"It doesn't matter. I meant what I said. Neither of us will be with her."

"Let's see how long this one last." Damon quipped before taking another sip of his drink.

A fat man entered the Grille and came up to the bar. He was on his cell phone.

"Hold on a second," he told the person on the other line. "I'm here to pick up a to go order. It was the cheese burger and fries." He told the bartender. He put the phone back to his face. "Honey, you can yell all you want, but for the amount of money I am making on this job, I'll work all night if I have to." He paused for a moment. "I don't know when I am coming home. I'll call you when I do. Ok? Good night." He hung up his phone and looked at Damon. "Women!" He complained. "They want you to buy them the world, but complain about the hours you work to do it!"

"Yeah, go figure." Damon said brushing the guy off. The bartender brought back the food and gave him a bill.

"Oh, this goes on my employer's tab. His name is Nicklaus Mikaelson," the fat man stated. Both Damon and Stefan perked up at the mention of Klaus's name.

"OK. Just let me get the slip for you to sign off on." The bartender said and walked away.

"One of the perks of the job." The man explained. "I get to expense meals when I am working after hours."

"And what is that you do?" Stefan asked.

"I am a local historian."

"And you're working for Klaus?" Damon couldn't hide the confusion in his voice.

"You know Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Know of him." Stefan said quickly. "Didn't he throw that big party a week or two ago?"

"Yes, he did." The man confirmed.

"So what are you doing for Mr. Mikaelson?" Damon asked.

"Translating some drawings. They must be very important to him because he is paying me to work on them around the clock."

"What kind of drawings?" Stefan asked as the bartender can back with the sheet to sign. He handed it to the fat man.

"Very old cave drawings. I think they must be Native American." He replied signing the form. He gave it back to the bartender and grabbed his food. "I got to go now, back to work. You two have a great night."

Damon waited until the fat man was out of the restaurant before speaking again. "Why would Klaus need the drawing in the cave translated? It's his history. He knows it all."

"Unless there is something we missed." Stefan said. "We gotta check it out. This could be another opportunity to get the upper hand on Klaus."

"I've heard that song before." Damon stated.

""What do you want to do, nothing?" Stefan challenged.

"I didn't say that." Damon said. He sighed.

Stefan stood. "Come on. We better tell Elena what's going on."

"And what exactly is going on?" Damon asked. "We don't know anything."

"Well then we have to make sure that Elena knows everything we don't know." Stefan said with a small smile. The brothers got up and walked over to the table with Elena and Caroline.

"What do you want?" Caroline sneered.

"Reign in the attitude, Blondie. We come with information."

"About what?" Elena asked.

"Klaus." Stefan replied.

XOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie wondered through the forest toward the old witches' house. She didn't know why she was here, only that she had to be here. Voices cried out in the darkness.

_Come to us, child of Ayanna. Come to us, daughter of Nature._

Bonnie continued on the path until she got to the door to the old house. He hesitated. A gut feeling told her not to open the door.

_Help me, Bonnie. Help me please!_

Bonnie recognized that voice. It was her mother! Quickly she opened the door. She said her mother's body laying on her side the on the floor in the old house. She rushed to her side and turned her on her back.

"Abby!" Bonnie cried as she shook her to wake her up. "Wake up! It's me! Bonnie." Bonnie continued to shake her unconscious mother. "I came as soon as I hear you crying. Please wake up. Abby! Mom!"

Abby's eyes snapped opened. They were red and the veins surrounding them pronounced. Her mouth was open and her fangs visible. She lunged forward and caught Bonnie in her grasp.

Bonnie awoke screaming. She pawed at her neck, trying to find signs of Abby's attacked. She calmed down when she realized that it was only a dream, or rather a nightmare. Or was it really? Maybe it was a warning, she thought. Perhaps her mother was at the old witches' house and the dream was to prepare her? She checked the clock next to her bed. 12:01 in the morning. He dad would be fast asleep. She could check out the house and be back before he woke up.

XOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie approached the witches' house cautiously. She heard no voices calling out to her, but still she remained vigilant, hoping to find some clue of her mother's whereabouts. She looked around the clearing on the way to the house, but found nothing.

Then she felt something, an unction in her spirit telling her to run. She was unsure if she should trust it. Then, the doors to the house flew open. That was all the encouragement Bonnie needs. She broke out into as fast of a sprint as she could muster. She didn't know why she was running, but she was sure her life depended on her making it to the house safely. Each step brought her closer and closer to salvation. She thought she was going to make it and then they were there.

Two people suddenly appeared directly in front of the house doors. Both were male, slightly older than her. Bonnie didn't know them, but she knew they were vampires. She came to a skidding stop.

The pair said nothing. They only moved to attack her, fangs bared. Bonnie reached out with her powers and struck the vampires with multiple brain aneurysms. Both fell to their knees under her assaulted. She kept the pressure on until both were unconscious on the ground. Once she was sure they were out, she stopped and sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to understand why they were here and why they attacked her. She didn't have much a chance before she heard a single person clapping slowly behind her. She whirled around and her heart stopped at who it was.

XOXOXOXOXO

"They're gone!" Elena said as she looked around the cave.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Damon asked confused. "How can the drawing just disappear?"

"I don't know, but I promise you there is nothing on this all now." Elena said.

"Are we sure this is the right wall?" Caroline questioned.

"Yeah, this is the place." Stefan confirmed.

"I bet you Klaus is behind this." Damon sneered. "There must be something on this wall that could stop him and he doesn't want anyone else to know."

"So he got rid of the drawings – makes sense." Stefan agreed.

"But how did he get rid of them? It's not like he could just bring an eraser down here." Caroline said. "They were carved in stone."

"He must have used magic." Stefan guessed.

"We need to get the drawings back. We have to know what was on those walls." Damon stated.

"Well, if magic is hiding them, can't magic bring them back?" Caroline asked.

"It's our best bet." Stefan confirmed.

"Then we need Bonnie." Elena said. She joined the three vampires on the other side of the barrier. "Only I am sure she is not ready to deal with any of this."

Damon huffed. "Well she is just going to have to get ready. We need to uncover this clue before Klaus does so we can finally stop him."

"Back off, Damon!" Caroline said forcefully. "She's dealing with a lot of stuff that is mainly your fault!"

"Damon didn't act alone in what happened to Abby." Stefan said. "I was right there with him every step of the way."

"Don't worry – I am sure Bonnie hates you too for what happened to her mother." Caroline sneered.

"If we did nothing, Rebekah would have killed Elena. How would Bonnie have felt then?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, it was a no win situation." Damon added.

"Ok, nobody won, but Bonnie for sure lost." Elena said. "I'm very glad to be safe, but Bonnie is the one who paid the price for my freedom."

"She's been paying price for a while." Caroline commented.

"Get off the Bonnie pity party!" Damon snapped. "Everybody's lost since this whole thing began. Caroline, you're a vampire now and your father just died. Elena, you lost your adoptive parents, your real parents and Jenna. I'd say you lost more than anyone."

"It's not the same, Damon." Elena shook her head. "My parents died in a car crash. It's terrible, but there was nothing supernatural about it. Isobel chose to be a vampire, and John, well he chose his death as well. You know that I hate Klaus for many reasons, Jenna's death is right at the top of that list."

"And if you don't think I hate the person that killed my dad, you're crazy." Caroline added.

"My point is that we've all suffered. Bonnie needs to get over herself." Damon stated.

"Damon," Stefan said quietly. "What we did to Bonnie was worse because we were her friends. Nobody else has been hurt at the hands of their friends. She's dealing with our betrayal as much as she is the death of her mother."

Elena looked at Stefan thoughtfully. Could it be that the old Stefan was beginning to resurface? Such an empathetic and insightful statement would certainly suggest that, but Elena was scare to even hope such a thing was possible.

"The witch and I were never friends." Damon pouted. "Allies maybe, but never friends."

"Well, I can guaranty you are her enemy now." Elena said as she began to make her way out of the cave. "Becaue you would sure be mine."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Bravo. I sent those two after you to judge how powerful you are. I have to say I am impressed. You dropped two vampires without much effort. Not that your powers won't do any good against me, but I was curious."

Bonnie didn't respond. She simply turned and ran towards the house. It was just a few yards away. If she could only get there, she knew she'd be safe. It was false hope. She didn't get far before she was slammed up against the side of the house. A hand gripped her neck like a vice grip and lifted her off of the ground.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"Please Kol," Bonnie sputtered.

"So you do know my name." Kol said with a smile. "See, I was afraid you were conspiring with my mother to kill me and you didn't even know who I am." Kol brought her face within inches to his. "Did you really think we would let you live after doing something as heinous as that?"

"Astra inclinant, sed non obligant," Bonnie began a spell in Latin.

Kol covered her mouth with his free hand. "Shhh," he said soothingly. He began to whisper in her ear. "Do you really want your last words to be some failed spell?" He pulled back so he could look her directly in the eyes. He brushed her hair from her forehead and caressed her face. "A beautiful girl like you, I'd much rather you die screaming my name," he informed her right before his fangs pieced her skin between her neck and shoulder.

Bonnie did indeed cry out in pain. Kol's bite was excruciation. She'd been bitten by vampires before, but this was different. He knew how to do it to inflict the maximum amount of pain. Bonnie felt herself getting light headed. She knew the end was near. In desperation, she focused her powers and assaulted Kol with as many aneurysms as she could muster.

Kol stopped and pulled back to look at her. Bonnie kept up her assault, optimistic it was working. Then Kol laughed. It was a deep, hardy, mocking sound.

"Did you really think this is going would work?" he asked slightly amused. Bonnie of course didn't answer. She was too busy pushing for more power to stop Kol.

"I'm an original." Kol stated. "You paltry parlor tricks are as effective on me as throwing a glass of water on a forest fire."

Bonnie didn't stop. If she were to die at his hand, she wouldn't go down without giving it all she had.

"Yet you're still trying," he mused. He reached up and smacked her harshly across the face. Bonnie cried out once again. With her concentration shattered her attack stopped. "That's better." Kol announced.

Bonnie turned back to him and smiled. "I guess my 'paltry parlor trick' was having some kind of effect."

"Just because it was ineffective doesn't mean it wasn't annoying." Kol explained. "It was a like a nagging tooth ache preventing me from enjoying my meal." He pressed his body fully against hers and leaned in to lick the blood that ran down from her wound. "And I do plan to enjoy this meal to the fullest." Kol said as a smiled played across his face. "What, no more defiant words?"

"Go to hell, Kol!"

"There's the spirit!" Kol said gleefully before he returned to feeding on her.

Bonnie wailed in agony. Tears followed freely from her as he drank her blood. Resigned to her fate she took comfort in the fact that she would soon be united with Grams and all of the other Bennett witches on the other side. That solace was slightly tarnished as she thought about the pain others would feel at her death. Her father, Caroline, Elena and even Jeremy would all be deeply affected at her passing. She wished there was some way to spare them from the pain that was coming.

And suddenly her wish came true. Kol was violently ripped from her body and thrown into the air. He arched a wide parabola before landing 50ft from Bonnie. She slumped to the ground, barely conscious.

Kol righted himself in indignant anger. He saw the person responsible for the interruption and sneered. "Finn." Kol stated with disgust. "Still doing mommy's bidding I see."

"Leave Kol. Now." Finn stated. He stood between Kol and Bonnie. His body posture was tense and ready to defend the witch. It was the implied 'or else' at the end of his last statement to his youngest brother.

"You would attack _me _to save the life of this witch?" Kol stated in disbelief. That was something about the statement that led Bonnie to believe these two brothers had a complicated relationship. "I shouldn't be surprised. You did conspire with Mother to kill us all. How pathetic you are." Kol leveled against his brother. If he was hoping for a reaction, that hope was in vain.

"I will do nothing if you leave." Finn simply stated.

The two brothers stared at each. If it was a battle of wills, both knew the outcome.

"Fine brother, you win." Kol relented. "I'll go, but you know this isn't over." With that statement Kol disappeared.

Finn turned his attention to the ailing witch barley conscious on the porch of the house. He gathered her in his arms. "I have you now. Rest easy." Finn assured her.

"Like I have a choice." Bonnie stated before the darkness overtook her and she passed out.

XOXOXOOXOX

So there is chapter 2. I hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter Esther comes into the picture. Bonnie is given unique options and has an explosive confrontation with her friends!

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who read and reviewed my story thus far! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter

This chapter makes the intended Bonnie pairing much more obvious. I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone!

As always, please read and review.

Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOX

Chapter 3

Bonnie struggled back into consciousness with much effort. She felt light headed and weak. She brought her hand to her bandaged neck and looked around her surroundings. Nothing was familiar. She was someone's bed room, but she didn't know whose. She couldn't find any clues as to her host's identity from her surroundings. The room was sparsely decorated and with little more than a bed, night stand and dresser in the room. There were no paintings on the stark white walls, no personal effects on the night stand or dresser. She moved the sit up and the bed and nearly passed out again.

"That was a bad idea." She said to herself lying down again. She closed her eyes to fight off a wave of nausea that threaten to overtake her.

"You're awake," a voice said from the doorway. Bonnie turned to see Finn watching her.

That's right, Bonnie remembered. Finn came to her rescue when Kol attacked her. She was more dead than alive when he showed up so she didn't remember much, only that he saved her and he argued with his brother.

"Yeah, that must be why I feel so awful." Bonnie mumbled.

"Can I get you anything to eat or perhaps a glass of water?" Finn asked.

"I don't think I can manage food right now." Bonnie responded. She again moved to sit up. Noticing that she was struggling, Finn moved to assist.

"Easy." He admonished. He placed his hands around her slender abdomen and helped her get in an upright position. "Kol's attack was brutal."

"You don't have to tell me that." Bonnie said with humor in her voice. "You're the only reason I'm feeling anything at all right now. " Bonnie turned to face him. "Thank you for saving my life."

Finn responded by turning his back to Bonnie and walking away. Bonnie got the impression he didn't want her gratitude. He stopped retreating once he was safely back by the door.

"No one else should have to die because of my family." Finn stated.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. Bonnie looked around again to try to get her bearings. There was a window through which she could see a beautiful wooded area. She decided to change the subject.

"So, where are we anyway?"

"This is my cottage." Finn answered simply. Bonnie looked at him waiting for him to give more details. None came. Clearly, Finn wasn't the talkative type so she would have to pry all of the answers from him that he would give.

"Um, why are we here?" she asked.

"You were severely injured and needed a safe place to recuperate. None of my siblings know about this cottage so I brought you here."

"How long was I sleeping?"

"You've been unconscious for about 8 hours."

"8 hours?" Bonnie exclaimed. "Oh no! My father must be worried sick!" She tried to get out of bed and almost passed out. Instantly Finn was at her side. He caught her and gently put her back in the bed.

"You're still too weak to move that quickly. You will need to take things very slowly until you recover your strength." This time he sat on the bed to me sure she stayed put.

"I don't have time to take things slowly." Bonnie protested. "My father will be worried."

"Your father is fine." Finn told her.

"How do you know?" Bonnie questioned. Concern crept into her voice. She didn't like the sound of that.

"I sent him a text from your phone." Finn answered. He produced the device from his jean's pocket and hand her.

Bonnie checked her sent messages. "You told him I was staying the night at Caroline's house. Smart thinking. Thank you again."

"Focus on regaining your strength instead of leaping out of bed foolishly." Finn ordered.

"I can't." Bonnie argued. "I have too much to do."

"You can't do anything in your current condition." Finn countered. He adjusted the pillows behind her back so she'd be more comfortable.

"You don't understand," Bonnie pleaded grabbing his arm. "My mother's out of control. She fed on her adoptive son and then disappeared with him. I have to find her before she hurts more people."

Finn chuckled. It was the first time Bonnie seen him smile, let alone laugh. Although it was a nice sound, she was not at all pleased that he was laughing at her. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder before speaking softly.

"I understand the burden of troublesome family members better than most, Bonnie." He stared directly in her eye as he spoke. Bonnie could see years of pain and regret hidden in their hazel coloring. Suddenly as if her skin caught fire Finn withdrew his hand and jumped up from the bed.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked alarmed.

"Nothing." Finn replied. It was clear he was agitated. "I am going to get you something to drink." He announced and left the room abruptly.

"That was weird." Bonnie said as she laid in the bed. Her phone dinged. She picked it up. It was a text from Caroline.

Morning Bonnie – any luck with your mom?

Bonnie sighed. She wrote her back: Nope. No sign of her.

Caroline replied: Damn. I was hoping she would come to her senses and reach out to you.

Bonnie heard footsteps and knew Finn was coming back. That would have been too easy, she typed. She looked up as Finn entered the room. I'm working on something now. I'll call you later; she added and then hit send.

Finn came over and handed the water to her. "You are so light-headed because you lost so much blood last night. You need to stay hydrated."

"Thanks." Bonnie said taking the water. She took a refreshing sip. "This water taste so clean."

"There is a fresh water brook nearby. I get water from there and purify it."

"That explains it." Bonnie said with a smile. She looked at Finn. He'd retreated to the doorway again. 'He likes to keep his distance.' Bonnie thought. He was just staring at her. 'Probably wants to make sure I don't try to hop out of bed again,' she surmised.

"Look, I am not trying to be difficult. It's just that I won't be able to rest until I find Abby."

"I understand." Finn stated. His eyes narrowed for a second. "There is a way to speed up the healing process."

Bonnie seemed confused at first and then she realized what he was suggesting. "You mean by drinking your blood?"

"Yes." He stepped into the room. "I didn't give you my blood last night as I wasn't sure you were going to survive Kol's attack. If I'd given you my blood and you died,"

"I would have become a vampire, just like my mother." Bonnie finished his thought.

"Yes." Finn confirmed. "I do not want that for you." He added. A surprised look came over Bonnie's face and Finn elaborated. "That is to say I do not want anyone to suffer this fate."

"I understand," Bonnie said. "That's why you agreed to help Esther."

"Yes," Finn nodded. "But you proved to be a strong fighter. You survived the night and now the choice is yours."

Did she really want to go this route? She pondered her options and realized she already knew what she wanted. Abby was out there with Jamie. Bonnie didn't have the days it would take to recover. She needed to be well now to find her mother.

She felt slightly hypocritical. Her hatred of the bloodsuckers was obvious and now she was going to drink their blood to get better. She smirked at the irony.

"Do you need time to consider your options?" Finn asked shattering her thoughts.

"No." Bonnie replied. "I've made up my mind." She swallowed hard. "I would like to feel better now." Bonnie couldn't bring herself to ask for his blood.

Finn walked over to her bed and sat next to her. He bared his fangs and bit his wrist to start the flow of blood. Bonnie's disgust must have been evident on her face. Finn stated, "Don't worry. This will be over soon. It won't take much. "

He brought his wrist to her mouth. She shut her eyes, cringed and began to drink. Finn's next actions surprised her. He gently caressed her head. After a few seconds he took his wrist away.

"That should be plenty." He told her. With his thumb he tenderly wiped the excess blood from her bottom lip. He caressed her face again before standing. "I'll be back soon." He told her before leaving the room again.

Bonnie sighed; confused by that whole experience and by what she was feeling.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Where is he, Stefan?" Caroline demanded. She made no effort to hide her irritation. For the second time in 12 hours she was back in the cave where the drawings used to be. She wasn't alone. Damon summoned Elena and Stefan to the cave as well. Only he wasn't here. They'd been waiting 15 minutes and she was ready to go.

"I have no idea, Caroline." Stefan answered. "You got the same message as I did."

"Well he better hurry up or I'm leaving." Caroline announced.

"Don't get your panties in bunch, blondie." Damon voice said from a distance. He appeared in the tunnels walking towards them. He wasn't alone. "I'm here now and I brought a friend."

"Who's this?" Elena asked regarding the pretty African American woman trailing behind Damon. She was tall and slender, with a striking presence.

"This is Octavia." Damon introduced the girl. "She's a witch."

"And you're a friend of Damon's?" Stefan asked. The woman just raised an eyebrow at the question. "Funny, I thought I knew all of your friends."

"Well friend might be a bit strong." Damon said. "I filled her in on our little problem and she agreed to help."

"Damon made me an interesting offer." Octavia spoke. "I help him with his problem and he's in my debt." She turned to face Damon. "And you better believe I will come collecting one day." Damon only smiled.

"So can you get the drawings back?" Caroline asked.

Octavia turned and eyed Caroline. "Another vampire," she said. "Just what this party needed."

"Less 'tude and more magic." Damon ordered. "We're on a time table here."

"Fine." Octavia stated. Let me see what kind of magic I'm up against." Octavia stepped pass the barrier and up to the wall.

"Why did you bring in another witch?" Elena asked Damon.

"You all made it pretty clear last night that Bonnie's hates us." Damon explained. "But that doesn't change the fact that we still need to see what's on the wall to figure out what we missed. So I went to Octavia for help."

"I think there's more to it than that. You indebted yourself to her," Stefan commented. "That's a big sacrifice."

Damon sighed. "Maybe I did it for Bonnie too. If we can solve this without her, then she can deal with what she's going through right now."

"I'm surprised." Caroline said bluntly.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because that was actually thoughtful you." Caroline replied.

"He has moments when he lets his guard down and his humanity shows." Elena joked.

"Hardy har-har, Elena." Damon replied. He was interrupted by Octavia before he could continue.

"I don't know if this is good or bad news for you, Damon, but you're off the hook." the witch announced.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"I can't bring those drawings back." She said.

"What? You didn't even try." Damon said.

"No, I am not going to." Octavia gestured towards the wall. "Your buddy Klaus must have some serious magic at his disposal. Not only did he remove the drawings, he cursed the wall. Any witch that tries to bring them back loses their powers. I want you in my debt, Damon, but that's too high of a price to pay."

"Great, so there's no way to bring the drawings back?" Caroline whined.

"This is magic, honey. There's always a loop hole." Octavia answered. "There is one specific line of witches who can undo this spell: Bennett witches."

"We're back to Bonnie." Elena said with sad resignation. Even when they tried to keep her out, the universe seemed intent on keep Bonnie involved.

"If Bonnie's a Bennett, then yes, you are back to Bonnie." Octavia replied. "My work here is done. See you later." Octavia said. She turned and walked out of the cave.

"This doesn't make sense." Stefan stated. "Why would Klaus make it so only Bonnie could undo the spell?"

"Does anything that lunatic does make sense?" Damon asked.

"Maybe Klaus didn't have a choice." Elena offered. "Bonnie always says magic has a price. Maybe the price for that spell was that it could only be undone by the witch who hates him the most. Since that's Bonnie, her linage was chosen."

"Witches and their nature and balance crap…" Damon muttered.

"We're guessing at this point and it does us no good." Stefan said.

"Yeah, we know what needs to be done." Damon agreed.

"Caroline, you're closest to Bonnie. Do you think there's even a remote chance she'll help?" Stefan asked.

"No," Caroline objected. "And there's no way I am asking her to help you two."

"Don't think of it as helping us. She's helping Elena." Damon rationalized.

"Yeah and look where's that gotten her!" Caroline quipped. She turned to see the guilt pay across Elena's face. She walked over to her friend and took her hand. "I'm sorry, Elena. I didn't mean that like it sounded."

Elena smiled bravely. "It's ok Caroline. You weren't off base."

Caroline sighed. "What do you think, Elena?"

"I wish there was some way we can do this without her, Care, but Klaus has ensured that she's right in the middle of things."

"I didn't think it was possible, but I hate Klaus even more today than I did yesterday." Caroline pouted.

"Yeah, he has that effect on people." Damon quipped.

"That's the whole reason we are going through all of this." Stefan said stepping forward. "Klaus is the reason for most of our pain and suffering. He's the reason we have to figure out what we missed on the wall because he has to be stopped and we have to everything we can to make that happen. Right now, Bonnie is the key to stopping him. Do you understand why we have to at least ask her for her help?"

"I get it." Caroline said. "I just hope she does."

XOXOXOXOXO

Finn entered the room to find Bonnie out of the bed looking out of the window.

"I see you're feeling better." He said.

"Yes, I feel wonderful." Bonnie said. He hadn't turned from the window. "Come here and look at this." Bonnie instructed. Finn joined her at the window. "I must have taken a nap after drinking your blood. When I woke up, got up to stretch and noticed these birds outside the window."

There were 4 birds fluttering around the colorful flowers right outside the window.

"They are humming birds. I wasn't sure in the 900 years since I was daggered if their migration pattern had changed and they wouldn't come here any longer. I am pleased that they still do."

"That's a good point." Bonnie said turning to face him. "You've haven't been around for the past 900 years. How could you possibly have this cottage?"

"Caretakers have maintained it for me for generations. It is nothing like it was 900 years ago. But it is still mine."

"Well it's lovely." Bonnie grabbed her phone off of the bed. "I should get going. I still have to find Abby."

"Bonnie, it's not safe for you. Kol won't give up easily. He will make another attempt on your life."

"I understand." Bonnie said. "I'll be prepared for him."

Finn shook his head. "You're not strong enough to stop him by yourself. You need to see my mother. Together, you can stop all of them."

"Finn, I appreciate what you did for me last night, but I don't have time to see your mother. I have to find my own."

"If you agree to come with me now to see Esther, I will help you find your mother."

"You really want me to see your mother that badly?"

"I want to stop my siblings." Finn said simply.

"Fine. Can she meet us here?"

"No. Even she doesn't know about this place."

"Oh." Bonnie said surprised.

"I will take you to her now."

"Ok. Let's go." Bonnie turned to leave when she felt Finn's hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, but I must ask you to wear this." Finn stated holding up a blind fold.

"Really? Is this necessary?"

"It is for your protection as well as mine." Finn stated. Bonnie turned around and he placed the blind fold on her. "Take my hand," he instructed. He reached out and took Bonnie's hand. He pulled her close. "Hang on. This will be a short trip."

XOXOXOXOXO

Max sat in the living room of Klaus's mansion. He nervously waited for the next part of Klaus's plan to be completed. He heard footsteps and was hopeful that word was coming now. He sighed as he realized it was only Rebekah.

The blond vampire sauntered into the room. She was dressed in tight jeans and a form fitting shirt.

"There you are." Rebekah said as she walked up to Max.

"Did you need something, Rebekah?" Max asked.

"I'm bored." Rebekah said sitting next to him on the couch. She leaned into him. "I though perhaps we could do something," she paused for effect. "Stimulating together."

"I think we should just wait for your brother as instructed." Max said scooting away from her.

"You're no fun." Rebekah taunted.

"Knock it off Rebekah." Klaus said entering the room. "You're worse than a cat in heat."

"I'm bored and you won't let me have any fun." Rebekah retorted.

"If everything is going to my plan you'll get to have your fun soon. Besides, this one spoken for, isn't that right Octavia?"

At the mention of her name Octavia strode into the room.

"As of two months ago he became my husband, so yes, that's one taken." She announced. Max rose to greet her. He kissed her on the lips briefly.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He put his arm around her waist.

"I'm fine. " Octavia answered.

"You didn't touch the wall, did you?"

"No baby. I still have my powers. I'm ok." Octavia reassured her worried husband.

"Did everything go to plan?" Klaus asked. He poured himself a drink.

"Yes, Klaus." Octavia answered. "I told them exactly what you wanted me to say. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Excellent." Klaus replied.

"A question Klaus, if I may?" Octavia inquired. He nodded towards her. "How did you know Damon would come to me for help?"

"Damon is not as smart as he would like to believe. I knew he was estranged from the Bennett witch, and would seek the aid of another. When I told this to your husband, he told me of your past dealing with the eldest Salvatore. It was simple matter to deduce he would come to you."

"Are we free to go now?" Max asked. He was eager to get away from Klaus.

"Why the rush, Max?" Klaus asked. "Are you not enjoying my hospitality?"

"Your home is lovely and your hospitality is beyond compare," Max began. "It's just that, well, we are newlyweds and this isn't exactly how I thought we'd be spending our first couple of months together."

"And your sister constantly hitting on my husband certainly isn't helping." Octavia spoke. The comment was directed at Klaus, but she was looking directly at Rebekah.

"I understand." Klaus said. "I just need you two close by for a few more days. But why don't you go out for dinner tonight on me? Consider it payment for a job well done. And Octavia, you needed worry about Rebekah. She will behave herself around your husband or she will answer to me.

"Thank you, Klaus." Octavia said. "You should know that the Salvatores don't think Bonnie will help them."

"Well then I'll have to give them some extra incentive to reconcile with the little witch. Now you two run along." Klaus stated. The two witches left the room.

"Why do you placate them, Klaus?" Rebekah asked.

"Because I like them." Klaus answered simply. "And Rebekah I meant what I said. Leave Max and Octavia alone or we will have trouble. Besides, I have a far more useful way to get rid of your boredom. Listen closely and do exactly as I say."

XOXOXOXOXO

"We're here." Finn announced. He set Bonnie down gently.

"Can I take the blind fold off?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." Finn answered. He reached down helped her remove it.

"That was a rush!" Bonnie said with a large smile. Finn actually responded with a smile. Bonnie looked around. They were in an empty field. "There's nothing here."

"The house is hidden by a spell." Finn explained. "The one I gave you yesterday."

"I, uh, don't have that anymore." Bonnie said sheepishly. Finn reached into his pocket handed her a piece of paper. He also set a bag down that Bonnie didn't even know he had. "You are prepared for everything." Bonnie noted.

"I'll be back." Finn said.

"Wait," Bonnie said. "You're not coming with me?"

"I cannot." Finn said. "But I will be here when you get back."

"When I get back? Where I am going?" Bonnie asked.

"Mother will be able to answer all of your questions." Finn replied. With that he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Well, here goes nothing." Bonnie said. She opened the paper and read the spell. She looked in the bag and took out all of the supplies she needed. There were candles and some herbs to burn. Soon she was ready. She sat in the center of the circle of candles and she cast the spell. She opened her eyes in time to see a two story house blink into existence.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bonnie exclaimed. She stood as the door opened. Esther stepped on the porch of the house.

"Well done Bonnie!" the original witch exclaimed. "Please join me inside."

Bonnie walked into the house after Esther. Esther gestured for her to sit on the couch and she did so.

"That was an impressive display, casting the spell to reveal the house." Esther stated. She moved to sit in the arm chair by the couch. "It takes real skill to cast a spell of that magnitude."

"I just followed your instructions." Bonnie said.

"You're being modest." Esther stated. "I had you cast that spell to test of your abilities. I am very excited at your level of skill. I am so glad you agreed to meet with me."

"Finn can be persuasive." Bonnie replied.

"He's a man of few words so he always chooses them carefully." Esther said. "I take it he told you I am still committed to stopping my children."

"He did. But he didn't say how you would do it."

"For that, sister, I need your help." Esther stated. "Killing Klaus remains the key. My children are still all linked together. If we can kill Klaus they will all fall."

"But how do we kill him?" Bonnie asked. "He was only vulnerable during his transition into a hybrid. I had him on the ropes then, but Elijah betrayed me."

"I know. He will be much harder to kill now, but it is possible." Esther stated. "I believe that a combination of enchanted wolfsbane and the ash from the white oak tree will weaken Klaus enough for us to kill him."

"How?"

"His heart must be removed and his head chopped off."

"Oh God." Bonnie gapped.

"I know it's gruesome." Esther said putting a comforting hand on Bonnie knee. "But it's the only way to stop him."

"What do you need from me?" Bonnie asked.

"To protect myself from my murderous children I cast a spell on this house. It simultaneously exists in two planes of existence. That way my children can't locate me, but I still have access to your world. The side effect however is that I leave this house she spell is shattered. So until we are ready to do away with Klaus permanently I must stay here but there are things out there I need."

"I still don't get why you need me. Finn is still onboard with your plan. He can bring you anything you need."

"Finn cannot cross the barrier into the plane of existence. Only witches can do that."

"So you want me to your errand girl?" Bonnie questioned.

"Oh no." Esther stated. "You are so much more. To pull this off this plan to kill Klaus, we will need both skill and power. I have the skill, and your connection to the witches in the house and your ancestral line represent the power."

"Then we have a problem." Bonnie said. "The spirits won't help me. They are angry over what happened to my mother. It's the second time I disappointed them."

"Yes, they are angry, but they will lend you their power when the time comes. Ayanna is on the other side and has assured me that they will cooperate. So Bonnie, will you help me stop my children?"

Bonnie sighed. She wanted nothing more to do with the originals and she had her own family drama to deal with.

"I need to think about this." Bonnie said honest.

"I understand." Ester said calmly. "I must ask you to decide quickly. Some of the herbs we need for the spell to enchant the wolfsbane are seasonal .They won't be around much longer. This is the list. If you decide to help, you'll have to get these items."

"OK. Do you want me to come back here once I've made a decision?" Bonnie asked standing.

"No." Esther replied. "I want to keep your trips here to a minimum. I know we've taken every precaution but I want to reduce the chances of one of my other children finding this place."

"I understand." Bonnie said honestly. "But how will I contact you?"

"Through a mixture of technology and witchcraft." Esther handed Bonnie a small black phone. "This is burn phone. I've enchanted it so it can reach me here. It's how I keep in contact with Finn. Call me whenever you need me. It's the safest way to communicate."

"Clever." Bonnie said impressed.

"Speaking of safety, Finn tells me you were attacked by Kol."

"That's right."

"I am glad you are alright, but I fear my children won't leave you alone. To that end, I instructed Finn to protect you. He'll keep watch over you day and night."

"Is that necessary?" Bonnie asked. She was thrilled at the idea of a supernatural shadow.

"I'm afraid it is." Esther said. "Do not worry. Finn is especially gifted in being stealth. You will not know he is there. Just go about living your life."

"Ok." Bonnie agreed.

"I must also ask that you tell no one of my plan. The last plan I had fell apart because Elijah's false nobility got to the doppelganger. That cannot happen again."

Bonnie was silent for a second. Elena _told_ Elijah about the plan. She didn't know that! She recovered from her shock and said to Esther, "Don't worry. I don't underestimate any of your children." Bonnie reassured her.

"Smart girl." Esther comment.

"Thank you, Esther."

"No, sister, thank you." Esther said pulling Bonnie into a hug.

"So, how do I leave here?" Bonnie asked.

"That's simple," Esther smiled. "Just walk out the front door. Finn should be waiting."

Bonnie headed towards the door. She turned and waived at Esther before heading out the door.

Once she was gone Esther dropped the smile off her face. She wasn't worried about Bonnie agreeing to help her. A witch's loathing of vampires was ingrained in their being. Bonnie would come around. But there was another issue bothering her.

"I am sorry, sister, but there is no other way." Esther commented to herself.

Meanwhile Bonnie walked out of the house and back into the normal plane of existence. She was surprised to see it was dark outside. Finn was waiting for her.

"It's dark?" Bonnie asked. "I was just in there 20 minutes."

"You were gone from this world much longer than that." Finn stated.

"Well I talked to your mom. I told her I would think about working with her." Bonnie said. "She gave me a list of items she'd need. Even if I don't help her cast the spell, I figured I could at least get this stuff for her. Do you want to get started?"

"We'll get started tomorrow." Finn replied. "I promised you I would look for your mother. I want to take you home first and then continue that."

"Continue?" Bonnie asked.

"While you were with Mother I began the search. I haven't found her yet, but I will." Finn promised.

"Thank you, Finn." Bonnie said sincerely. "Maybe I can help."

Finn shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous. I will get you home and then continue to look alone."

"Fine." Bonnie said with a slight pout. Finn took out the blindfold and Bonnie turned around so he could put it on her. "You know this isn't necessary. You move so fast everything would be an indistinct blur to me."

"Better safe than sorry." Finn stated as the tied it. "Is that too tight?"

"No, it's fine." Bonnie said as she adjusted it slightly. She really didn't mind the blindfold. Having her eyes closed off seemed to heighten her other senses and added to the rush. "I'm ready." She gave a surprised yelp as Finn gathered her into his arms.

"Put your arms around my neck and hold on tight." He instructed. Bonnie did as ordered and they were off.

XOXOXOXOXO

Rebekah strode purposefully into the Mystic Grille. Matt was working tonight and that was the reason she was here. She scanned the dining room and found him busting a table. She went to his side.

"How's your hand?" she asked sitting down at the table he was cleaning.

Her brother Kol had broken Matt's hand the night the party as a way to amuse himself. In truth, Kol and Rebekah were going to kill Matt for fun, but she changed her mind after realizing what a decent guy Matt was.

"Rebekah." Matt said. "What do you want?"

"First I want to know how your hand is healing." She answered. She wasn't surprised by his hostility.

"It's fine." Matt answered quickly.

"Secondly I wanted to apologize for Kol. He's an obnoxious idiot."

"You don't have to tell me that." Matt said. He turned to walk away with the tube of dirty dishes he collected.

"Matt," Rebekah called out to him. He turned to face her. "I was hoping-"

"Just stop, Rebekah." Matt interrupted. "Let's not even have this conversation."

"But Matt-" she began to protest.

"We are from two different worlds. There can never be anything between us."

"Does that mean we can't even be friends?" Rebekah asked.

"No, but my broken hand does." Matt said as she walked out.

She considered following him, but Damon's arrival stopped her.

"I'm not surprised he walked away from you. Desperation is so unattractive." Damon taunted sitting in the chair next to her.

"I guess that's why the twit Elena never went for you." Rebekah jabbed him. "Everyone can see your desperation for her from miles away.

"Touché, but it didn't stop you from riding this love train." Damon smirked.

"And what a disappointing ride it was." Rebekah sighed. "Now what do you want, Damon? I'm bored with your childish prattle already."

"I saw you get rejected and wanted to offer a friendly shoulder to cry on."

"I'd rather rip your heart out." Rebekah spat out.

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty." Damon jested.

"Make all the jokes now Damon. I know what's coming." Rebekah said with a sweet smile.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Damon asked uninterested.

"No, you're too stupid to be scared." Rebekah jibed. "But I know Klaus's plans for this town and they don't include you or your brother. You're only alive now because Klaus wants you to witness his triumph." She got close to his face. "I haven't told you the best part. When his plans fully mature, I'll get to do to the doppelganger what she so loving did to me. Only I don't think she'll survive my knife in the back."

Rebekah waited for Damon to say something but he had nothing to say.

"Not so talkative now, are you?" She stood to leave. "You should know that your brother is a much better lover than you. Add that to your inferiority complex."

With that Rebekah strode out of the Grille with a gleeful smile on her face. She'd done exactly what Klaus asked her to.

Damon angrily whipped out his cell phone. He dialed Elena's number. She answered.

"We need to talk now." Damon bit out. "Get everyone together."

XOXOXOXOXO

"So that's exactly what Rebekah told me." Damon said to Stefan, Caroline and Elena. They'd met at the park and he filled them in on his conversation with the blond original vampire.

"Whatever Klaus is planning sounds big." Elena said.

"And it's not just a threat to us, but this whole town." Stefan concluded.

"What did Bonnie say when you asked her to help?" Damon asked Caroline.

"I haven't talked to her yet." Caroline said.

"Why are you stalling?" Damon snapped.

"I'm not!" Caroline protested. "I've been trying to get in touch with her all day. She hasn't returned my calls."

"Try calling her again right now. We have to know what's on that wall." Damon ordered.

Caroline sighed and picked up her phone. She dialed Bonnie's number.

"Finally!" Caroline exclaimed when Bonnie picked up her phone. "I've been calling you all day."

"Sorry, I didn't charge my phone last night and left it when I went out today." Bonnie said. All of that was true, but she wasn't giving Caroline all of the details.

"Were you tracking down your mother?" Caroline asked. "Did you find her?"

"No." Bonnie replied. "I was thinking maybe we could ask Ric for tips on how to track a vampire. If anyone would know, it'd be him."

"You don't know, do you?" Caroline said softly.

"Know what?" Bonnie asked. She could tell from Caroline's tone it wasn't good news.

Caroline filled Bonnie in on Ric's attack and that he was currently in a coma.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie cried. "Do the doctor's think he's going to wake up?"

"They don't know." Caroline answered.

"What about the police? Are they any leads on his attacker?"

"My mother wants to bring his psycho doctor girlfriend in for questioning, but she can't be found."

"Well that's not a good sign." Bonnie mused. "What about Elena? How is she doing with all of this?"

"She hurting, but she's trying not to show it." Caroline answered.

"Wow, she's been through a lot." Bonnie said.

"So have you." Caroline replied. "I'm at the Falls Park. Why don't you meet me here? I'm sure you could use a break from all of this vampire madness and even if you can't I could. It's a nice night and I want to be outside."

Bonnie considered her options. Finn instructed her to stay in. He was going to looking for her mother and that meant he couldn't watch over her. Still, the park was so close to her house. And Caroline would be there.

"Sure. I'll be there in about half an hour."

"A half hour? It's like 2 minutes from your house." Caroline said.

"I know, but I am in the middle of cooking dinner for my dad. Let me wrap this up. I'll see you soon." Bonnie said and hung up the phone.

Caroline hung up too. She looked up at Elena, Stefan and Damon. "She's on her way. You guys better leave. We don't want her to feel like this is an ambush or anything."

"Yeah, OK." Elena said as stood from the park bench. "It's just strange that I have to leave because Bonnie doesn't want to see me."

"I know, and I don't think it will be this way forever." Caroline comforted Elena. "It's just the way it is right now. Trust me, I wish you were the one having this conversation with Bonnie."

"Don't pressure her, Caroline. Just ask her. If she doesn't want to do it, don't try to convince her."

Damon snorted. "What kind of bad advice is that?" He looked at Caroline. "You put as much pressure on her as necessary. She's the only one who can undo the spell on the cave."

"Bonnie's friendship is more important than stopping Klaus." Elena said angrily.

"Says you." Damon retorted.

"Says both of us." Caroline shot back at him.

"Guys, she here." Stefan announced as he noticed Bonnie drawing near.

"Caroline, what's going on here?" Bonnie said as she cautiously approached the group.

"Bonnie!" Caroline said jumping up. "I didn't think you'd be here so quickly."

"My dad decided to finish dinner himself." she explained. "Why are they here?"

"Don't worry Bonnie." Elena said. "We are leaving." With that she turned and with the Salvatores began to walk away.

"Elena, wait!" Bonnie called out to her. Elena turned and started walking back. Bonnie met her half way. "Caroline told me about Ric. I just wanted to say I am sorry. That's awful."

"We're pulling for him." Elena said. She took a step closer to Bonnie. "I want you to know I am so sorry about your mother. I understand how you feel about me and I hope one day you can forgive me."

"Elena it wasn't your fault." Bonnie said. Both girls were fighting back tears. "I know that in my head, but in my heart-" Bonnie stopped as her voice cracked and tears began to flow.

"No, no. I totally get it." Elena said as her own tears streaked her face.

Damon was annoyed. They didn't have time for this. Bonnie needed to crack the spells to get the drawings back on the wall so they could stop Klaus. They could mend their friendship later.

"If you girls are done with your Oprah moment, maybe you could get to the real reason we are all out here." Damon pushed. All three girls looked at him with angry eyes.

Bonnie pulled back. She watched guilty looks play across both Caroline and Elena's face.

"You brought me out here for another reason, Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"God Damon, you're such an asshole." Caroline snapped. She turned to Bonnie. "There's a lot of stuff going on that I haven't told you about because you've been busy with your mom."

"Like what?" Bonnie asked. The skepticism was clear in her voice.

"Why don't you sit down?" Caroline suggested. "This may take a while."

"Fine, but start a few days ago, when Elena was kidnapped and the whole plan went to hell."

XOXOXOXO

"So now you know everything." Caroline stated. She was sitting next to Elena and across from Bonnie on the park bench. Damon and Stefan were standing behind Caroline and Elena. They'd all talked in turn as the group filled Bonnie in on all of the information about the kidnapping, their efforts to save Elena, the wall, the spell and Klaus.

"So the only question remains is if you'll help us." Stefan chimed in.

Elena reached across the table and took Bonnie's hand. "If there was any other way, we would do it. But the spell specifically requires you."

Bonnie was quiet. They'd given her a lot of information in a short amount of time. Her emotions were all over the place. She was still conflicted over Elena and she was amazed that she maintained her temper being so near to Stefan and Damon. Add to that the fact that she was pissed about everything they just shared with her. She couldn't believe that she was being dragged into the middle of the original vampire saga. Again. But if what they are saying is true, then Klaus did indeed have to be stopped. However working with them wasn't the answer. Klaus had beaten them at every turn. It would be better to work with Esther, Bonnie thought, Klaus feared her for a reason. She had to be the key to defeating him.

Now the hard part.

Bonnie looked at her best friend in the eyes as she pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry Elena. I can't help you." Bonnie rose from the table to leave.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Damon roared.

"But Bonnie, you're the only one who can." Caroline pleaded.

"I can't do it." Bonnie said with barely controlled anger. "So please stop asking."

"Bonnie, I know you're angry-" Stefan stated.

"Shove your false empathy, Stefan. I really don't want to hear it." Bonnie retorted. Her anger was bubbling. The audacity of Stefan and Damon to even speak to her after what they did!

"Maybe you didn't hear what we just said." Damon bit out. "Klaus has to be stopped. He's threatening this entire town."

"As if you care about the entire town!" Bonnie exploded. "The last I checked you only cared about Elena! You'll do anything to protect her and the rest of us be damned!"

"Bonnie," Elena began, but Bonnie cut her off.

"And you!" Bonnie declared angrily at Elena. "What the hell did you think would happen when you told Elijah about the plan?"

"How was she supposed to know she'd kidnap her?" Damon defended Elena.

"She should have known he'd do something to stop us!"

"Bonnie I'm sorry, I felt guilty. Elijah had been very good to us-"

"When Elena?" Bonnie snapped. "When he betrayed us and saved Klaus's life the last time we tried to stop his brother?" Bonnie threw her hands up in exasperation. "When are you going to realize that your reckless actions have consequences? But then again why should you? The Salvatores are always willing and ready to ride to your rescue." She gestured wildly towards Damon and Stefan.

"Is that what this is about, some twisted jealously of your best friend?" Damon asked.

"No, you moron! This is about you and your brother turning my mother into a vampire!" Bonnie screamed.

"To save Elena's life!" Damon yelled back.

"And that makes it ok?" Bonnie screeched.

"We did what had to be done." Damon responded.

"My God, you don't even recognize that you've done something wrong. As long as the person you love is safe then you can do whatever you want? Is that it? Well what about the people that I love? Why do they have to keep dying?"

"Bonnie," Caroline stated as she tried to approach her. Bonnie pushed her away.

"I can't do this anymore." Bonnie said. She was crying freely. "I'm sorry, but I just can't!"

"Bonnie we need you." Stefan added. "You're our only hope."

"Then you have no hope because I will not help you."

"You can walk away just like that?" Damon challenged.

"No Damon it's not just like that! I lost my Grams first and now my mother! I'm stopping while I still have my father!"

"I thought you witches were supposed to be all about the balance and nature. You should want to stop Klaus more than any of us."

"I don't what to stop him more than I want my dad to be safe." Bonnie responded.

"But Bonnie, unless we stop Klaus, none of us are really safe." Stefan reasoned.

"You know it's strange. You keep talking to me about how evil the originals are, but they are not the ones who keep hurting my family. You two are."

"Listen witch," Damon began getting in Bonnie's face. "We turned your mother because it was the only way to save Elena. You need to get over it and do what has to be done."

Bonnie lifted her hand in a flicking, dismissive gesture towards Damon. The vampire was sent careening through the air and landed in the street, right in the path of a semi-truck. Before he could get out of the way, the 18 wheeler smashed into him. He was crushed under the wheels of the truck as it came to a screeching halt.

"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Oh my God!" Elena said bringing her hand to cover her mouth. "Stefan, please help your brother." Stefan flashed over to the street to see what assistance he could render.

"Why don't you get over that?" Bonnie said to Damon, although it was clear he couldn't hear her.

"I can't believe you just did that." Elena said to Bonnie.

"He'll survive. My mother did not." Bonnie said simply. "I meant it Elena. I'm done." Bonnie turned to walk away from the group. Elena ran and got in front of her.

"I can accept you don't want to help us with this vampire stuff. But I was your friend long before any of this started and I can't accept that our friendship is done."

Bonnie shook her head. "I love you Elena, but I can't. The price of being your friend is too high."

With that, Bonnie walked away, leaving a stunned Caroline and Elena in her wake.

XOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie ran up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door. She picked up the burn phone Esther had given her. There was only one person in the contacts and she called the number. Esther picked up.

"Hello Bonnie. Have you made up your mind" The original witch asked.

"I have." Bonnie stated. She sighed before continuing. "I will help you with your plan. I will help you kill Klaus."

XOXOXOXOXO

That brings us to the end of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it! Next up: Bonnie spends more time with Finn and Kol comes back into the picture.

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all who read and reviewed my story thus far! Sorry for the delay between this chapter and last one. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

As always, please read and review.

Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOX

Chapter 4

"Where are you going?" Finn asked Bonnie as she stepped off her porch of her house. Spooked, Bonnie dropped her purse and the books she was carrying.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Bonnie ordered him while clutching her heart. "You nearly scared me half to death!"

"I am sorry, it wasn't my intention." Finn replied. He gathered her books while she picked up her purse. Once she had her bag, she reached out to take her books from Finn, but he kept tucked them under his arm to carry them for her.

"To answer your question I am going to school." Bonnie stated as they began to walk down the road.

"It isn't safe for you to be out." Finn objected.

"Yeah well, I've been cooped up in that house for the past 3 days." Bonnie lamented. "I needed to get out of there just to keep my sanity. Besides, I missed too much school already. As much as I don't want to go, I have to."

"You are walking there?" Finn asked.

"No choice. My dad's car is in the shop so he commandeered mine." Bonnie explained.

"The school is very far. How did he expect you to get there?"

Bonnie sighed. "He figured I could catch a ride with Elena. I didn't want to tell him that Elena and I aren't friends anymore. No need to get into all of that drama. But since he didn't know about our falling out, other arrangements weren't made to get me to school so that means I'm walking."

"There are other ways." Finn said simply.

"I am not catching the bus." Bonnie objected. "Besides, the exercise will do me good."

"That isn't what I meant." Finn stated. He scooped her up into his arms and took off using his super speed.

XOXOXOXOXO

"That was so much fun!" Bonnie declared as Finn set her down in the wooded area behind the school. "I thought it was amazing before when you raced me around and I was blindfolded, but it was even more fun with my eyes opened!"

Finn smiled at her exuberance. He found himself smiling more and more when he was around Bonnie. He realized it'd been a long time since he'd had reason to do so and Bonnie was changing all of that.

"I should tell me dad to keep my car. I'd much rather travel by the Finn Express!" Bonnie joked.

Finn outright laughed at Bonnie statement. It was a hearty, full sound. "I am always at your service." Fin said giving a fake bow.

"Good to know." Bonnie said. "And just think of all of the gas I'll save." She took her compact out of her purse and looked at herself in the mirror. "Ahh!" She gave a small yell. She looked a Finn. "Travelling with you may be fast and fun, but it is murder on the hair. She took a comb out of her purse and began to fix her wind-blown tresses.

"You look wonderful." Finn complimented her. He immediately regretted being so honest. For the first time in a long while he was grateful to be a vampire because it meant his heart wasn't beating and therefore no blood was flowing through his veins to rush to face, causing him to blush as an outward manifestation of his supreme embarrassment.

Bonnie looked over at him, surprised by the flattering comment. "Thank you." Bonnie said as she put her comb back in her purse.

She too hoped her emotions weren't on display, although she couldn't count on being a vampire to help her hid them. In the last few days Finn had dropped by a few times to check up on her. Each visit lasted longer than the previous one and Bonnie had begun looking forward to their time together.

Bonnie had discovered Finn wasn't much of a talker, but when he did speak he meant it. That is why his compliment caught her off guard. This meant he truly thought she looked wonderful. Bonnie was surprise at the warm feeling that gave her on the inside. Why should she care that Finn thought she looked wonderful? She shouldn't unless she was feeling something for him as well.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Finn decided to break the silence. "Shouldn't you be heading into school now?" he asked.

Bonnie wasn't ready for their time together to be over. "No, we have time. I left the house thinking I had a ½ hour walk ahead of me and you cut it down to like 3 minutes."

"Oh," Finn stated. "I just don't want you to be late."

"Yeah right," Bonnie said with a playful smile. "I know what you are doing. You're trying to get rid of me so you don't have to tell me your secret. " She walked closer to Finn. "Here's a news flash: I already know."

Finn was intrigued and nervous all at the same time. Did Bonnie really know he had feeling for her? He had to know.

"What secret?" Fin asked.

"The secret to how your hair never seems to get messed up, even when you zip about." Bonnie said she ruffled his hair. Finn smiled and relaxed. Maybe Bonnie wasn't on to his actual secret after all.

"Since I don't see you was the type to spend hours applying styling gel and hair spray, I am going to go out on a limb and say that great hair is a side effect of being a vampire. "

Finn chuckled. "Yes, great hair is the only good thing to come from being a vampire."

"Finn, don't underestimate the power of great hair." Bonnie playfully cautioned him. "Nations have crumbled and empires have been ruin all over good hair."

Finn laughed again. He so enjoyed being around Bonnie! He wondered if she felt the same way. His thoughts were interrupted as her phone dinged. She took it out and examined it.

"My phone is reminding me to ask Mr. Shipley, the grounds keeper, about one of the flowers on the list. Your mother says is rare and only blooms for a few days around this time of the year. He knows a ton about that kind of stuff so I am going to ask him where it might be growing."

"That's a great idea." Finn agreed.

"Can you hand me that book? I wrote down the name of the flower on a piece a paper and stuck it in there."

Finn picked up the book and handed it to Bonnie. She got the paper out and set the book down. Finn noticed there was a newspaper article in the book as well. It was a color photo of his family on the front page of the entertainment section of the paper. It was a few weeks old as the photo was taken at the ball his family threw. There was a smaller inset photo of Caroline, Elijah, Elena and Matt. They four of them were talking and smiling and seemed to be having a good time.

"It's called Cypripedium reginae, whatever the hell that means." Bonnie said reading from her paper. "I looked it up online and it is also known as the Queen's Lady's-slipper." "Why do you have this article?" Finn asked ignoring her last statement. "Oh, that?" Bonnie asked taking the paper. "No reason, it's stupid really." She folded the article up and put it back in her book. "Were you at the ball? I don't remember seeing you there." "No I wasn't." Bonnie said. "The Bennetts aren't a founding family, even though much of this area was built by the black slaves, their contribution isn't recognized. All of that glory goes to the founding families, like the Gilberts, Salvatores and Forbes." "You're friends' families." Finn commented. "My former friends, yes." Bonnie corrected him. "Is that why you have this article, you resent them?" "Oh God no!" Bonnie said. "I can't blame them for that particular injustice." Bonnie looked away. "Then why do you have it?" Finn pressed. "I told you it's stupid." Bonnie repeated. "If it's important to you, then it can't be stupid." Finn countered. "Tell me." Finn walked around to stand in front of her. He took his hand and gently guided her face up to look at him directly. "Please." "Ok, fine." Bonnie relented. "I guess I have it because I am a little envious." "Of what?" Finn asked confused. "Did you see the smaller picture of Elena and Caroline and Matt?" she asked. Finn nodded. "Don't they look amazing? They got to get all dressed up, put on the pretty gowns and go to a ball like a princess all because they are founding family members. The Bennetts have been in this town since it was created as well, but we aren't considered a founding family because we couldn't own land back then. So it doesn't count and I get excluded." Bonnie paused before continuing. "Just once, I would like to put on a pretty dress and go to a ball and be made to feel like a princess." Bonnie looked up and Finn. He was staring at her so intently. She smiled nervously. "I must sound like a silly kid, huh? Just forget I said anything." Bonnie replied quickly. She looked at her watch. "Now I do have to get going." "Bonnie, I'll meet you out front right after school." "Yeah, sure." Bonnie said dismissively. She wasn't playing attention as she gathered her belongings. She began to walk towards the school. "Bonnie Bennett." Finn called out. Bonnie paused and turned to face him. He walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Nothing verbal was said between them, but much was communicated. He tucked a hair behind her ear. "Be safe, Bonnie Bennett, be safe." Finn stated. Bonnie smiled and turned to head towards the school.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Yes, Mother?" Finn said he answered his phone. He was in his cottage after spending hours searching for Bonnie's mother.

"How are you, my faithful son?" Esther asked.

"There is still no sign of her." Finn answered her unspoken question. He wasn't sure if Esther was sincere in inquiring about his wellbeing. He was sure that she was interested in knowing about his success.

"That's not good, Finn." Esther stated the obvious. "How is it that a novice is able to escape you for so long?"

"It's not possible." Finn answered. "She must have help."

"Who would help her?" Esther wondered.

"I do not know, Mother." Finn replied. "She knows limited people and there's been no sign of her since she eluded her daughter."

"I am sure you are wondering why I am pressuring you so much to find Abby." Esther sighed. "Oh Finn, my heart is heavy for Bonnie and her mother. She was a faithful witch turned into a vampire to stop my plan. We must find her and offer all the assistance we can."

"I understand." Finn stated calmly.

"Yes, of all of my children, you would understand guilt the best." Esther sympathized. "I suggest you spend time with Bonnie. See if she can provide any background information that will give you a hint as to where Abby might be."

"But Mother, Bonnie didn't have a real relationship with her mother."

"I know Finn, but it is the only course we can take." Esther smiled. "I also know that that is not the real reason you are averse to spending more time with Bonnie. Let me put your mind at ease. History is not repeating itself."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Finn lied.

"Of course you do." Esther chided him. "Again I say don't worry. Neither of us are stupid enough to repeat the same mistakes of the past. Now, I leave you to you work Finn. Please keep me informed."

"Of course, Mother." Finn agreed before hanging up the phone. If only he had Esther's confidence.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie took a breath outside of the classroom. It was the last period of the day. Before recent events, it was her favorite period of the day. Creative Writing was easy and interesting class, the teacher was fun and fair who sometimes let them out early. And now she dreaded it. Why? By design she was in the class with Elena and Caroline. After their falling out a few days ago, she had no desire to see them let alone spend 50 minutes with them. She successfully avoided the group all day, but there was no way to dodge them now.

The final bell rang and Bonnie scooted into the room. The class was in round tables. She sighed as she walked to her seat which was in between her two former friends.

"Hi Bonnie." Caroline said as the young witch sat down.

Bonnie nodded but said nothing. There was a pregnant pause that made all three ladies uncomfortable.

"You're going to have to talk to us sometime, Bonnie." Elena stated. "We've been friends for too long to let things go that easily."

"Guy we should really pay attention to Mrs. Beamon." Bonnie interrupted turning her full focus to the teacher.

XOXOXOXO

The bell rang signifying the end of the class. As quickly as she could Bonnie gathered her belonging into her bag. She stood to rush out the class only to find Elena standing in her path. Caroline was behind her.

Bonnie sighed. She didn't want to have another emotional confrontation with her best friend. Correction – former best friend.

"Elena, I need you to move." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, why won't you talk to me?" Elena stated. "We've been friends far too long for us to let anything come between us."

"Elena," Bonnie began. She paused. She really wanted to open up her heart and tell Elena everything would be fine and they will always be friends. But she couldn't. She was too angry and confused. She had to get out of there.

"I have to go." Bonnie said as she pushed passed Elena and Caroline. She practically sprinted out of the room.

"That didn't go well." Elena said to Caroline.

"Well at least she didn't toss us into incoming traffic." Caroline joked. Elena smiled as the two left the room. "I want to know when she started hating me too, though." Caroline wondered.

"I don't think she actually hates anyone of us, but do I think you are guilty by association, Caroline." Elena commented. "Bonnie is lumping you in with the rest of us because you were there in the park the other night. She is really hurt and can't see pass her anger."

Stefan joined them as they were walking into the student parking lot. "Did you two have a chance to speak with Bonnie?" he asked.

"We tried, but she blew us off." Caroline answered.

"I can't ever remember her being so upset or hurt." Elena said sympathetically. "I'm not sure she'll come around."

"We really need her." Stefan commented. "There's no way to decipher what's on the walls without her."

"State the obvious much?" Caroline questioned sarcastically.

"Stefan, I'm less concerned about losing Bonnie: the witch, and more concerned about losing Bonnie: my best friend." Elena informed him. "We really hurt her."

"You mean Damon really hurt her." Caroline corrected.

"If you want to know pain, try getting run over by a semi-truck." Damon said as she joined the group in the parking lot. "That witch has a lot to answer for."

"Don't even go there!" Caroline said protectively. "If you even think about hurting Bonnie-"

"You'll do what?" Damon challenged. He stepped up to square off against the younger blond vampire.

"Knock it off, both of you." Stefan ordered. "Nobody is hurting anybody."

"So what, Bonnie can just toss us around like rag dolls and we are supposed to take it?" Damon asked incredulously.

"Considering what she can do, you should feel grateful that's all she did." Elena stated.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Damon snapped.

"Think about it from Bonnie's perspective." Elena encouraged him. "You killed her mother."

"She came back as a vampire." Damon defended himself.

"But she was a witch so turning her into a vampire may be worse." Caroline added. "Now she is what she hated the most."

"You girls are forgetting a key fact – we turned her mother to save Elena's life." Damon stated. "We did the best we could in an impossible situation. Turning Abby was the lesser of two evils. Doesn't the witch get that?"

"I don't think it's you who gets it, Damon." Elena reasoned. "Whatever the reason, Abby is still a vampire and it's your doing."

"You mean our doing." Damon said throwing his arm around Stefan's neck and pulling him in closer. "I didn't act on my own this time."

"We didn't forget that, and neither has Bonnie." Caroline stated.

"All this fuss over one turned witch." Damon moaned. "It's not like the two of them were that close anyway."

"I wouldn't lead with that when you apologize." Elena said as she started to walk towards her car.

"Apologize?" Damon asked incredulously. He jogged slightly to catch up to Elena and Caroline. "Judgy, The Pissed-Off Witch of the North tosses me under the truck, literally, and I have to apologize to her?"

"If you want her to even consider forgiving you, it's the first step." Elena said.

"What makes you think I want her forgiveness?" Damon asked.

"I think you need her help." Elena stated. She stopped walking as she reached her car. "Asking for her forgiveness is the first step to getting her to help you. So you tell me, Damon, how bad do you want know what's on that wall? How badly do you want to stop Klaus?"

Damon was silent. Damn her! He wanted to beat Klaus more than almost anything else.

"That's what I thought." Elena stated. "I suggest you dig deep and come up with most awesome apology you can muster. I know her, Damon. She can't stay mad forever and you admitting your fault will go a long way with her." Elena opened her car door to get in. She paused to look up at flustered vampire. "And Damon, be sincere. Bonnie will be able to sense any BS from miles away." Elena added before she entered her vehicle.

"I'd do it away from any busy streets if I were you." Caroline smirked before she too got in Elena's car.

XOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie dragged along as she walked home. After the long day in class, she really didn't want to walk home. Normally this wouldn't be an issue as she'd just catch a ride with Elena, but the currently state of their friendship, bumming a ride wasn't a problem. She turned to a short cut through the wooded area behind the school.

She didn't get far in the woods when her phone chirped. She stopped walking and pulled it out her pocket and read the message. It was from Stefan. He wanted to see her. Bonnie rolled her eyes and deleted the message. She had no desire to talk to Stefan. What could he possibly say that could make up for the awful things he and his dysfunctional brother had done?

She looked up to begin walking and screamed. Kol Michaelson was standing in front of her.

"Hello Bonnie." Kol stated with a cocky smile on his face.

Bonnie turned and tried to run, but Kol was instantly upon her. He grabbed her and slammed her against a tree.

"Where are you running off to, love?" Kol asked. "We haven't even had a chance to chat yet."

"What could we possibly have to talk about?" Bonnie asked defiantly. She tried to sound much braver then she felt.

"What do you mean, Bonnie?" Kol asked with fake confusion. He loosened his grip on her and backed off slightly. "We have so much in common. Like the fact that you tried to kill me."

"We have that in common?" Bonnie asked. She was rubbing her arms where he grabbed her. "Have you tried to commit suicide in the past?"

"Why would I do that?" Kol asked. "Unlike that sniveling, pathetic brother of my mine, I love my existence."

"What do you want, Kol?" Bonnie asked. She wanted him to get to the point and get on with it.

"Are you always in such a rush?" Kol asked slightly amused.

"You're not anyone I would choose to spend time with since the last time we met you tried to kill me." Bonnie leveled at him.

"And the time before that you tried to kill me. So there. We are even." Kol stated.

Bonnie gave him a perplexed look. "If that's all you wanted to let me know, I'm just going to go." Bonnie announced. She started to walk way and instantly Kol was in her face.

"Not so fast, pretty witch." Kol stated. "We have unfinished business."

Bonnie swallowed hard. "Like what?"

"Do you know in the centuries that I've been alive, your blood is the sweetest I've ever tasted?" Kol asked. He took one of her soft brown curls and wrapped it around his finger. "It really is quite special."

"Uh thanks?" Bonnie said, although it sounded more like a question. She had no idea where Kol was going. She decided to play along with him until she could come up with a better plan.

"Ever since that night I've been wondering why that is." Kol stated. "It's not because you're a witch, because I drunken witch's blood before. I've come to the conclusion that there is some very special about you, Bonnie Bennett." Kol traced a finger down her face. "Something very special indeed."

"Kol," Bonnie began, but he cut her off.

"I find that I can't stop thinking about you. " Kol stated. He reached out and pulled her closed. "Have you been thinking about me too?" he asked.

Bonnie pushed him away. "Look, I don't know what kind of sick games you're playing, but I am not interested!" she asserted.

Kol laughed. "Are you always this boring? You're taking all of the fun out of this seduction."

Bonnie blanched. "Is that what this is supposed to be, a seduction? This isn't sexy. I don't find anything about death threats sexy."

Kol regarded her for a second. "I suppose you wouldn't. But I bet you find my dullard brother Finn sexy. He's more the type of vampire you witches go for."

Bonnie just glared at him.

"Speaking of my suicidal brother, let's get to the other reason I sought you out." Kol stated.

"You mean the real reason." Bonnie said evenly.

"Careful with that sharp tongue, Witch." Kol warned. He began to circle her. "Finn is protecting you and I assume it's because my mother instructed him to do so. Tell me why."

Now it was Bonnie who laughed. "What makes you think I would tell you anything?"

Kol stepped into her personal space. Bonnie tried to back way but his arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her close. "I have ways of getting the information I want from you."

"Like what? A séance, because the only way I'll tell you anything is over my dead body."

"Why is everything all murder and death and doom and gloom with you?" Kol asked.

"Experience." Bonnie said angrily. "When vampires are involved that's all they leave behind."

"I am afraid you've only experienced the worst my kind." Kol pulled back to look in her eyes. "I'd like to give you a different vampire experience." He ground his hip into hers for emphasis.

"The only thing I want for you, Kol, is for you to let me go." Bonnie stated sincerely as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"As you wish." Kol agreed and let her go. Bonnie took several steps away from the vampire and gave him a glare that could freeze fire. "But I think I have something you want." Kol gave her a cocky smile again. "I think I have several things you want actually, but you just won't admit to it."

"I am so bored with this conversation, Kol." Bonnie snapped. "I am not going to tell you anything so either kill me or leave me the hell alone!"

"I am not going to kill you," Kol stated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I am going to change your mind." He tossed the phone to her. There was video queued on the screen. "Go on and play it." Kol instructed.

Bonnie was hesitant but she played the video.

It started off with Kol, shirtless on the screen. "You tape first and then will switch." Kol said handing his phone to an unseen person. Bonnie watched Kol in a bedroom that clearly belonged to a teenage girl. The owner of the room, Bonnie presumed as a petite brunette, no more than 15 years old. She was lying on her bed. Kol joined her in the bed and began feeding on her. The girl cried out and Bonnie could see Kol's smiling while he ate.

"This is disgusting!" Bonnie declared giving Kol and disapproving look.

"Just keep watching." Kol urged her smiling. "It's gets better and more interesting."

Bonnie returned her gaze to the phone. What she saw next sickened her. Kol got up and switched places with the camera man. Bonnie watched in absolute revulsion as her mother crept into bed with the girl and began drinking from the opposite side of her neck. It was all Bonnie could do to keep from throwing up as her mother drank every last ounce of blood from the girl, killing her.

Kol joined Abby on the bed. He held his arm out as to get both him and Abby in the screen.

"You're a naughty girl." Kol said smiling. "You weren't supposed to kill her."

"Sorry," Abby apologized slightly abashed. "But she tasted so good."

"You know why we are here. Do you have a message for your daughter, Abby?" Kol asked, while grinning ear to ear.

"Hey Bonnie!" Abby said gleefully. She wiped her mouth to get rid of any excess blood. "Listen, I know you are worried about me. Don't be. I'm fine," Abby paused. "No, I am better than fine. For the first time since you came back into my life, I am happy. This is who am I am. I am not going to fight it. But Bonnie, please know I only ever wanted you to be happy. When I left, I prayed that you would get over it and that you would grow up to be a happy person. But then we met again, and you weren't happy. You were bogged down in the middle of original vampires and doppelgangers." Abby waived her hand dismissively. "Leave all that behind, Bonnie. Get out of the middle of things and be happy."

"Bite your tongue!" Kol said playfully. "I need your daughter!"

"She's not going to help you," Abby objected speaking and looking at Kol. "But if you think it'll help." Abby turned to face the camera again. "Bonnie, listen to you me: give Kol what he wants. He's been so nice to me. And after you help him, you can forget about all of this mess and go out and be happy! Kol has promised that you'll be left alone in peace. He can protect you from his siblings. You really should take him up on his offer."

The video ended. Bonnie kept her head down as she fought back tears. She couldn't believe it. Her mother hadn't just accepted her new state in life as a vampire, she embraced the vampire lifestyle. Abby was reveling in it. How had Bonnie let this happen and more importantly, what could she do to change it?

"See there, Bonnie?" Kol said breaking her thoughts. "Why don't you be a good girl and listen to Mommy? Give me what I want and I will leave you alone." Bonnie hurled the phone at his head. Kol caught it and laughed. "Carful now! That could have hurt me!"

"You sick, sadistic bastard!" Bonnie screamed. She moved to slap him across the face. Kol caught her wrist and jerked her in close. He brought the palm of her hand to mouth and bit down on it drawing blood. Bonnie cried out in pain. Kol released her and she drew her hand back.

"You taste even sweeter when you're angry." Kol announced. He pulled her in close again and ground his hips into her once more. He began to whisper in her ear. "I wish we had more time, but Finn is on his way. You will tell him nothing or your mother's life is forfeit. When we next meet I expect you to be much more cooperative."

Suddenly Kol was ripped away from Bonnie. He landed several feet away.

"How many times must we do this, brother?" Finn asked. He was standing in between Bonnie and Kol, who had righted himself.

"I don't know, brother. How about until we get it right?" Kol asked. "I could have killed her this time." Kol asserted. "I had her alone for a long enough time to take her out."

"Then why didn't you?" Finn asked.

"I thought it be more fun to fuck her first." Kol smirked.

Finn was not amused. In fact, he was downright furious. With blinding speed he shot forward and punch Kol so hard that the younger vampire just didn't slam into a tree, he went through it causing the trunk of the young sapling to shatter.

Kol stood up laughing. "It's just as I thought. You have feelings for the witch!" Kol looked from Finn to Bonnie and then back to Finn. "This is going to be fun!" he proclaimed. And with that, he took off using his own vampire speed.

"What were you thinking wondering off like that alone?" Finn demanded turning his attention to Bonnie. "Kol was right. He could have killed you. You should have met me outside the front of school like we planned."

Finn noticed Bonnie's dejected look. She had her arms huddled around herself. She was barely keeping it together. Thinking it was result of his angry tirade, he immediately felt guilty. He ran his hand over his face. He was angry but he didn't want to take it out on her. He went to her and reached out, but she pulled away from his touch.

"Bonnie, I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Finn offered.

"It's no you." Bonnie stated, holding back her tears. "It's Kol. Your brother is seriously messed up!"

"I smell blood." Finn said suddenly. "Did Kol hurt you?"

"No, not really." Bonnie said drawing her hand closer to her chest.

"Let me see." Finn ordered holding his hand out. Bonnie didn't move. "Please." Finn urged. Bonnie slowly gave him her hand. Finn examined it briefly. He brought it to his heart and held it there.

"I am sorry he hurt you." Finn said sincerely. "If I could undo the pain he caused-"

"I know it's not your fault." Bonnie interrupted. She swallowed hard and then continued to address him. "Was Kol right?"

"About what?" Finn asked. His mouth had suddenly gone dry and his voice was hoarse.

"About you having feelings for me." Bonnie stated.

"Bonnie," Finn began.

"Because it would be ok, if you did." Bonnie added softly.

Finn was silent. His eyes, however, betrayed him. He looked at Bonnie with such caring and compassion it would be impossible for him deny his feelings. Bonnie reached out with her other hand and wrapped it around Finn's neck while Finn placed his free hand on her petite waist.

Finn pulled her in closer. Being this close to her was maddening. Everything about her was driving him wild. She smelled of vanilla, one of his favorite scents. Her green eyes shone with a light all of their own, inviting him to come close still.

Finn knew in that instant there was no turning back. No matter how much his head told him getting involved with Bonnie was a terrible idea; he knew he had to have her. She looked so vulnerable, and fragile. He wanted to gather her in his arms and protect her from everything evil in world. He knew he was falling and falling hard. Worse still, he did want to stop.

"We shouldn't do this." Finn stated even as he leaned down to kiss her.

"You're probably right." Bonnie said as she arched her back and stretched to meet his waiting lips. That was all she managed before his mouth crashed into hers and every rational thought flew out of her mind.

The kiss was epic. Finn moved caressed her tongue with his own masterfully. Each movement was purposeful and deliberate. He hugged her body so tightly to his.

Bonnie gasped for air. His touch was electric, sending tingles through her entire body. She'd kissed her fair share guys and none came close to Finn. He was so methodical in his actions. Bonnie had never felt so desired in her entire life.

Finn broke the kiss and slowly pulled back. Bonnie reached for him again and he took her hands in his and slowly shook his head no.

"We have to stop." Finn stated breathlessly.

"Why?" Bonnie asked just as breathless. A terrible thought popped into her head. "You didn't like it?" She heard herself asking, her insecurities rearing their ugly head.

"Oh no!" Finn vehemently objected. "Quite the contrary, my queen. I liked it too much. I am losing control." He turned his back to her.

Bonnie smiled. She walked over and put her arm around him. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Finn sighed. History won't repeat itself. He wouldn't let it. "It was for my last love. Bonnie, I am a monster. We can't do this."

Bonnie cupped his face her hands. "So we're just supposed to ignore what we are feeling?"

"It's been 900 years since I;ve felt anything at all."

Bonnie looked at him perplexed. "But you feel something now?"

"I feel too much now." Finn stated. She could hear the pain in his voice. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take, Finn." Bonnie explained. "Being hurt is a part of life and I am tired of not living mine."

"But I am not longer living."

"I think that's a choice you are making." Bonnie argued.

They stared at each other in silence. Bonnie could tell he wanted to be with her. She was so sure she'd stake her life on it. Something was holding him back. Some pass hurt was so great it was preventing him from being happy in the future. She didn't know how to get through to him.

"Look, you know where I stand and what I want." Bonnie stated resigned to the fact they were not going to resolve this right away. "Why don't' you come find me when you figure out what you want." With that, she turned and walked away.

Finn watched her go. The problem was he knew what he wanted. He wanted her with every fiber of his being. He just couldn't take the risk. Especially now that Kol knew how he felt about her. Esther was wrong. History was repeating itself all over again and if that was true, Bonnie would certainly die.

OXOXOXOXOX

And so ends chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it! Next up: Esther has a surprising request of Bonnie and Finn makes a move!

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow – it has been a struggle to find the time to write! Between working and my family, I barely have time to breath! To make it for the delay, this is a LONG chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

As always, please read and review!

Chapter 5

"Hello Bonnie." Esther stated as she called the young witch from her separate plane of existence.

"Hi Esther." Bonnie answered. She was sitting in her living room watching TV, bored. Life without friends wasn't a fun existence. She shut the TV off and sat up, grateful from the distraction. Esther wouldn't call without a reason. "What's up?"

"I am calling you because a full moon is almost upon us. And it is in the light of the full moon that you must enchant the flower. This must be done before you pluck it."

"I understand." Bonnie stated. "With the help of the school grounds keeper I was able to find out where they are growing. They are by the coast. Finn checked it out and confirmed they are there. We should be able to get this done no problem."

"Excellent news, Bonnie!" Esther exclaimed. "You make a great team, my son and you."

"Yeah, something like that." Bonnie said rolling her eyes. She desired to be more than a teammate to the solemn original vampire, but he was holding back. Since their kiss in the woods behind the school two weeks ago, Finn kept all of their conversations brief and about the business at hand. Gone were the hours they would spend just hanging out and getting to know one another. Him changing the dynamic of their relationship was the latest in a long line of rejections that hurt Bonnie deeply.

"You have the spell I gave you to enchant the flowers?" Esther asked brining her back to the topic on hand.

"Yes," Bonnie replied. "I am totally prepared." With no friends and no Finn to distract her, Bonnie had plenty of time to practice her magic. Even she was impressed with the growth she'd seen.

"Wonderful. I know it is time consuming, but all of this effort will be worth it when we bring Klaus down."

"That's if the Salvatores don't get to him first." Bonnie quipped.

"What do you mean?" Esther asked with the alarm clear in her voice.

"Oh, they have another hair-brained scheme to take him down." Bonnie said dismissively. "Don't worry. They can't do it without me and I won't help them."

"Bonnie, I'm afraid I am worried. This concerns me a great deal. We cannot have them interfering in our plans."

"I told you their plan won't work without me." Bonnie stated. She went on to elaborate about the drawings on the cave disappearing and how only a Bennett witch could bring them back.

"That's very interesting." Esther pondered. "Bonnie, I know I've asked so much of you already, but-"

"You are NOT going to ask me to help them!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I am afraid I am." Esther confirmed. "But only in show. They are too many players on the board and we need to keep tabs on them all. If you could pretend to help your friends, it will keep them distracted and out of our way."

"I don't think you know what you are asking of me." Bonnie objected.

"I think I do, sister, and I don't ask it lightly. " Esther paused for a moment. "Will you do it?"

"Esther, they may not be my friends anymore, but I don't want to lie to them."

"I understand, but think of it this way. You are all working towards a common goal, the death of Niklaus. You are just going about it the best way you know how."

"Fine. I'll do it but I don't like it."

Esther chuckled. "Unfortunately you will find that that is the witch's credo. Now I leave you to your work." Esther hung up the phone.

"Just great." Bonnie mumbled. "Now I have to go back and eat crow. Nothing like working with the bastards who killed my mother." She got up and started towards this kitchen. "This is definitely an ice cream moment." She decided. She pulled a pint of plain vanilla out the freezer. It was her father's favorite, but it didn't rank that highly with her. She searched around for any other flavors but found none. "I don't think vanilla will cut it." Bonnie told herself. She grabbed her keys off the table deciding to head to the Grille for a banana split. That should help console her now.

She got in her car in the driveway and was about to back up when Finn suddenly appeared at the passenger side door. Bonnie yelled in surprise before unlocking the door.

"How many times have I told you not to do that!" She admonished him as he sat down.

"I am sorry. I do not mean to continually frighten you." Finn apologized.

"Whatever." Bonnie said as she began to drive to the Grille. "I think you get off on it."

"Bonnie you know that is not-"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Bonnie cut him off.

"Mother called me."

"Of course." Bonnie said letting her annoyance show.

"She told me you needed me so I came." Finn continued despite her interruption. "You are clearly upset Bonnie. What's wrong?"

"Your mom has told me to play along with the Salvatores to keep tabs on them." Bonnie explained. "I would be OK if I never saw the Salvatores for the rest of my life, so you can imagine I'm not exactly ecstatic to have to deal with them again. It hurts just to be around them."

"It is a difficult task she asks of you." Finn agreed.

"No shit." Bonnie quipped and rolled her eyes. She pulled into the Grille parking lot and turned off her car. She sighed and looked at Finn. "If I am being completely honest, it hurts to be around you too."

"Bonnie," Finn began. He reached up and caressed her face. Bonnie swatted his hand away.

"Don't!" She snapped. Finn withdrew his hand, clearly hurt. They sat in the car in silence for a moment.

"This is not easy for either of us, Bonnie." Finn stated.

"It's only hard because you are making it that way!" Bonnie declared. "I told you how I felt and you rejected me!"

"I didn't reject you." Finn stated. "I am protecting you."

"From what?" Bonnie questioned.

"From me." Finn answered.

"Oh that is such bull shit!" Bonnie declared.

Her words angered Finn. "Do you think I am enjoying this!" Finn exploded. "Do you think I like seeing you in pain and knowing I am the reason for that pain! It's killing me. Seeing you but not being able to be with you is torture! Our entire situation is almost unbearable."

"Then change our situation, Finn!" Bonnie pleaded. "You have the power to change it."

Finn grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. He wanted Bonnie so badly his carnal desires were threatening to overtake him. Worse yet, he said the same desire reflected back to him in the eyes of young witch sitting across from him. If only she knew the fire she ignited in him!

But he knew he couldn't give into the flame of his passion. They were deadly. Love and happiness were not meant for him. He cared for Bonnie too much to jeopardize her.

He released her shoulders and turned away. "I am a monster, Bonnie. The sooner you can understand that, the sooner you can let me go."

"You're not a monster." Bonnie said as she could no longer hold back tears. "You're a coward. And I'm pathetic for begging you to be with me. You don't have to worry about that any longer!" Bonnie declared as she dashed into the Grille.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Uh-oh." Matt stated as he approached the table where Bonnie sat alone. "A triple-scoop banana split with extra chocolate syrup." he said sitting across from her while commenting on the giant sundae that was in front of her. "Things must be really bad."

Bonnie looked up at him. "You don't know the half of it."

"Well, I do know that whatever is wrong, it'd probably be easier to deal with if you leaned on your friends." Matt commented.

Bonnie's shoulder slumped and she tilted her head. "Matt, I really don't want lecture about my friendship with Caroline and Elena. We are on the outs right now and that's just the way it is."

"Who said anything about Caroline or Elena?" Matt asked. "I was talking about me. You haven't spoken to me in weeks. I was trying to give you space after everything that happened with your mom, but it's been too long. Are we still friends, Bonnie?"

"Of course we are!" Bonnie quickly confirmed. "I didn't mean to ignore you; I've just had a lot going on."

"I know and I am not here to berate you over it." Matt told her. "I just want to make sure you are ok."

"I'm actually pretty far from ok." Bonnie admitted.

"Want to tell me about it?" Matt asked.

Bonnie smiled. "What? Are you up for a little girl talk?" she joked.

"It's nice to see you smile." Matt stated. "Bonnie, you helped me through that whole Vicki is back from dead thing. I just want you to know that I am here for you too."

"Thank you, Matt. I really mean it."

He picked up a spoon from the table and held it up. "May I?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Bonnie said as she moved the sundae to be in between them. "You'd be doing me a huge favor. The last thing I need to do is eat all of this and get fat and ugly."

"I don't think you could ever be ugly." Matt stated as he dug in. "So tell me what has you so upset."

"Oh Matt, I wouldn't even know where to begin!"

"Broads stroke it for me." Matt encouraged.

"Well, in addition to my mother being turned into a vampire and the end of my friendships with Caroline and Elena, there is this guy."

"A guy?" Matt said in surprise. He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Of course there is a guy. Does he go to school with us?"

Bonnie shook her head. "He's older but really a great guy."

"I take it he's the reason you've so busy lately. I should have known this ice cream binge was about a dude. So what did he do?"

"Nothing and that's the problem. I made a total fool of myself, Matt. I told him how I felt and he told me we can't be together. He won't give me a real reason either – just some BS about him not being who I think he is. I feel like such an idiot."

"Bonnie, are you crazy? It's this guy who's the idiot. If he can't see what an awesome girl you are and how lucky he is to have your affection, he's too stupid to date. You should consider yourself lucky."

"Oh really?" Bonnie asked.

"Totally. You dodged a bullet with this guy because he's obviously a moron. I think Beyoncé said it best: you're the best thing he never had."

Bonnie laughed. "I'd never thought I'd hear you quoting Beyoncé to me."

"Hey, I may like country music best, but I do listen to other stuff. I'm the guy with over 4000 songs on my IPod thank you very much."

"That's right; there are all kinds of crap on that thing. You have to be schizophrenic to listen to it on shuffle. It bounces from country to rap to heavy metal to rock."

"What can I say? I like to have something for every mood I'm in." Matt stated. "Speaking of moods, we've finished this sundae and you seem to be in a better mood now.

"I am, but I don't think the ice cream had anything to do with it." Bonnie reached out and took Matt's hand. "Thank you."

He covered her hand with his own. "Anytime Bonnie. That's what friends are for." He looked at his watch. "My shift starts in 15 minutes so I gotta go." He stood and Bonnie did as well. They share a brief hug. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Matt." Bonnie said as he went into the back. She should get going as well. Bonnie grabbed her purse and headed to the bathroom. She went into a stall and peed. When she came out she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of Kol Michelson waiting on her.

"What is with you original assholes and scaring me half to death!" she exclaimed.

"It's part of our charm." Kol stated. "Did you have a nice little heart to heart with your friend Matt?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and ignored the question. "What are you doing in here? This is the women's bathroom." Bonnie asked she washed her hands.

"We need to talk." Kol announced.

"Here? Now?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"It will be brief if you just shut up."

"Go to hell, Kol."

"There's that fire that I know and hate." Kol stated. He twirled a soft brown curl of her hair around his finger. Bonnie moved to push him away but his other hand caught hers.

"Now so fast, pretty witch. You promised to be nicer the next time we got together."

"No, I didn't," Bonnie corrected him. "You told me I had to be nicer under death threat for my mother. How is she?"

"She's loving her new life as vampire." Kol stated gleefully. "But I didn't come to talk about her. I came to talk about you, or more specifically us."

"There is no us, Kol." Bonnie stated firmly.

"I'm changing that."

"Like hell you are!" Bonnie yelled. Kol's smile widened.

"We'll see." He took her hand and took out a pen. "Meet me tonight – 10:00 PM at this location." He said writing on her hand.

"Why would I do that? So you can kill me?" Bonnie asked pulling her hand back.

"Kill you?" Kol asked in mock surprise. "Why would I do that? I plan to keep you alive for a long time. How else will I get my fill of the best blood I've ever had?"

"You're disgusting." Bonnie snapped. She examined her hand. "You couldn't have texted this to me?"

"I could have, but then I wouldn't have had a reason to touch you."

"Look Kol, you have got to get past his thing you have for me. You and I will never be."

"My beautiful, sweet, innocent Bonnie. I can't wait to show you how wrong you are. Wear something sexy tonight. Oh and you better think of some way to get rid of Finn because if he shows up, I'll kill your mother."

"It's statements like that that make me 100% sure we will never be together," Bonnie informed him. He flashed her a cocky smile before disappearing out of the bathroom.

Bonnie threw her head back and ran her hands down her face in exasperation. "Just great. The vampire I want to date doesn't want me and the one I can't stand won't leave me alone. My life is so awesome." Bonnie said to herself.

XOXOXOXO

"I can't believe you are making me do this." Damon said as he trudged behind his brother.

"I am not making you do anything." Stefan said. He led the way as they walked towards the Bennett door.

"Harassing me until I agree to do something is a form of force." Damon countered.

"I didn't harass you." Stefan argued. He rang the doorbell to Bonnie house.

"Really? Then what do you call the constant nagging you, Elena and Caroline have been badgering me with for the past two weeks?" Damon asked. "Apologize to Bonnie, apologize to Bonnie," he mocked in a high pitch voice. "That's all you guys have been saying for the past two weeks."

"We are not harassing you. We are trying to get you to see that apologizing to Bonnie is the right thing to do." Stefan countered.

Before he could continue the door opened and Bonnie appeared. The look on her face was not encouraging.

"What are you two doing here?" Bonnie inquired.

"Bonnie, we wanted to talk to you." Stefan stated.

"About what?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"The weather. What do you think?" Damon snapped irritated.

"He meant that in the nicest possible way." Stefan quickly added.

"I'm sure." Bonnie quipped. She considered sending them away. She truly had no desire to speak to either of them, but given her conversation with Esther, what better time than the present to start to keep tabs on them? She'd tell them she'll help and they could leave.

"Look, if you are here to ask for my help with the wall again-"

"Actually that's not why we are here." Stefan interrupted her. "If you'll just give us a chance to explain, I don't think you'll regret it."

"Sure." Bonnie sighed. Maybe they didn't need her help with the wall and she would be able to go back to Esther and tell her that part of the plan was off. She reached behind her to close the door and stepped out on the porch. Damon and Stefan looked at each other and then back to Bonnie. She looked at them expectantly. They couldn't possibly think she was going to invite them into her home, could they?

"You wanted to talk so talk." Bonnie ordered.

"Ok." Stefan replied. "We are here because we wanted to apologize for what happened at the old witches house the night Elena was kidnapped."

"A lot happened that night, Stefan. What specifically are you talking about?" Bonnie needled him. If they thought they were going to get off easy they were sadly mistaken.

"You know exactly what we are talking about." Damon bit out angrily.

"I want to hear you say it." Bonnie pressed.

"We are sorry for turning your mother into a vampire." Stefan said.

"There, are you happy?" Damon asked.

"Far from it." Bonnie answered shaking her head angrily. "You think coming here and saying I'm sorry is going to make up for what you did?"

"What we did was save Elena's life." Damon answered.

"And that's supposed to make it OK?" Bonnie exasperatedly asked.

"What were we supposed to do?" Damon asked. Bonnie glared at him. "No, really. I want you to answer that. What were we supposed to do? They had Elena. They were going to kill her if we didn't stop Esther. What were supposed to do?"

"I don't know!" Bonnie admitted. Tears began to flow now, thinking about her mother under Kol's influence. "But was killing my mother the only answer?" Stefan tried to comfort her but she backed away from him.

"No, Bonnie." Damon answered. His voice softened and he spoke with a sincere compassion that surprised Bonnie. "It wasn't our only option. It was our _last_ option. We didn't start off the day stating, 'Hey, what's a good way to fuck up Bonnie's life? I know, let's turn her mother into a vampire!'"

"You have to know we didn't want to hurt you and if there was any other way, we wouldn't have done this." Stefan added.

"What I know is that you will do anything, sacrifice anybody, to save Elena. And that scares me." Bonnie told them.

"You're no different." Damon argued. "The night of the decade dance you were will to sacrifice yourself to save her."

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah Damon, I was willing to give myself up for her. That's because it's my life to give. You two are will to take lives to save her. That's a line I am not willing cross."

"So where does that leave us?" Stefan asked.

"I honestly don't know." Bonnie confessed. She sat down on the top step of the porch. Stefan moved to sit next to her. He was hesitant in his actions as he wasn't sure if she would push him away.

"Bonnie, do think you'll ever be able to forgive us?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie pondered his question. She was still so conflicted in her heart regarding these two brothers.

"I don't know." Bonnie finally answered truthfully. "Up until now, I hadn't thought about if I even wanted to forgive you."

"Now that you've thought about it, do you want to forgive us?" Stefan asked.

"I want to go back in time and prevent all of this from happening. The fallout from that night is too much to deal with. It's changed me in ways I don't like. I am just so angry all the time and I don't know how to deal with." Bonnie lamented.

"Bonnie, I understand anger," Stefan began, but Damon cut him off.

"Stefan, can you give us a moment alone?" Damon asked.

Stefan stood and gave Damon a perplexed look. He'd clearly been leading the conversation with Bonnie. Hell, Damon didn't even feel the need to be here and now he was asking to speak with Bonnie alone? He really didn't want Damon to mess this up. "I don't think that's a good idea, Damon."

"Calm down you big baby. Bonnie and I can be alone without killing each other."

"I don't know. The last time we were together I threw you under a truck." Bonnie said with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I never thanked you for that experience, did I?" Damon asked drawing closer to Bonnie.

"This is why I am not going anywhere." Stefan announced.

"Get out of here." Damon ordered. "I want to talk to Bonnie privately."

"It's fine." Bonnie agreed. "If he does anything stupid I promise I'll be gentle."

"Are you sure?" Stefan questioned.

"Just go already." Damon said giving him a small shove. Stefan began to walk way when Damon called out after him. "And make sure you go far enough away where you can't listen in."

Damon waited until Stefan was far enough away and then he turned to Bonnie. She looked at him with a mix of expectation and skepticism.

"You're going to forgive us and I'll tell you why." Damon proclaimed.

"This ought to be good." Bonnie huffed. "Tell me why, Damon."

"Because if you don't, I'm your future." Damon said.

"What?" Bonnie asked. "You're not making sense.

"Listen to me. You not forgiving us has been eating up Elena, Caroline and Stefan now that's he's back to his old self. But me? It's been an inconvenience, but it's not life changing on my part. Do you know why?"

"Because you're a selfish asshole who only cares about himself?" Bonnie offered.

"Exactly." Damon agreed. "And do you know how I got to be this way?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I always figured you were born a dick."

"Funny girl." Damon quipped. "It started with Katherine revving up the rivalry between me and Stefan. From there, it got worse when Stefan turned me and I didn't forgive him. I got angry. Very angry. We are talking gamma-spawned Incredible Hulk angry. And I stayed that way for decades."

"It's not the same think Damon. I'm not you."

"From how you described how you are feeling you are exactly like me. Bonnie, I was happy as human. But as a vampire, I allowed my anger with Stefan to turn into bitterness and it warped how I viewed the world. I became this way because of it. You never miss an opportunity to tell me what an awful person I am. Well you better buckle in baby because unless you let go of the anger you are going to be just like me. Actually you'll be worse because you're more powerful than I am."

"You can't be serious." Bonnie said in disbelief. She stood up and walked away from him. What Damon was saying couldn't be true. She couldn't end up like him. He represented almost everything she hated in the world. She was going to be sick.

Damon walked up behind her. "You know I am telling the truth. You can feel it in the pit of your stomach. But here's your silver lining and I'll deny I said this if you ever tell anybody. You can forgive us because you are better than me. And not just me Bonnie– you're better than all of us. You constantly sacrifice everything simply because it's the right thing to do. None of the rest of us can say that. Do you know why I call you Judgy?"

"Because you think I am a judgmental bitch?"

"True, but I also call you that because you know the right thing to do and you aren't afraid to say it. It doesn't matter if the rest of the gang is on your side or if you're standing alone. You stand for what's right and you call the rest of us out when we don't. We need that so kick this anger and come back to us."

"Damon, I don't know if I can!" Bonnie admitted. "This isn't ordinary anger. It feels like it comes from the depths of my soul! I feel like it's all that's left of me!"

"Bonnie, look at me." Damon commanded and Bonnie turned around. She looked at him straight in the eyes. They were so crystal blue and for the first time, Bonnie imagined she could see remorse in their depths.

Damon sighed before continuing. "There is one last reason you have to forgive us: you are my hope." He confessed softly.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie questioned. "Elena is your-"

"I love Elena." Damon interrupted. "But you give me hope. I've seen you deal with things that would crush others and still come out Bonnie. That gives me hope that I can do the right thing and be worthy of Elena's love."

"This is too much, Damon." Bonnie said. A hopeful Damon? She couldn't take this.

"OK, just let me say one more thing." Damon said. He could see Stefan approaching them in the distance. "Anger isn't all you have left. It's just all you can see right now. Don't let us take who you are from you. Don't give us that power."

Stefan arrived as Damon's words took root in Bonnie's heart. So much of what he said hit the core of everything she was feeling and going through.

"Are you two good?" Stefan asked.

"Best of friends again." Damon said with a cocky smile.

"We were never best friends." Bonnie countered. "I can't say I am past this. As a matter of fact I am far from over it, but if you guys want me to look at the wall tomorrow, I'd be willing."

"Bonnie, this wasn't about getting you to look at the wall." Stefan said.

"Then what was it about?" Damon asked sarcastically. Bonnie glared at him and he gave her a small wink.

"I know Stefan." Bonnie said turning her attention back to the younger Salvatore. "But looking at the wall is the right thing to do. I just hope I can help cause right now hope is all we have, right Damon?" Bonnie smiled.

"Don't get cute, witch." Damon replied. Bonnie laughed.

"What going on between you two?" Stefan asked.

"None of your business." Damon answered. "Now that Sabrina the teenage witch has agreed to look at the wall can we go now?" He didn't wait for an answer before walking away.

Stefan looked at Bonnie. "Thank you, Bonnie." He moved to hug her, unsure of how she would reply. She opened her arms as well. He pulled her in tightly.

"I can't promise that things will ever be as they were in the past." Bonnie said.

"I understand, but that doesn't mean that things can't be good between us in the future."

XOXOXOXOXO

Kol angrily drove his "borrowed" sports car down Main Street. He blew through a stop sign, causing a car to swerve and beep their horn insistently at his lack of regard for the rules. Kol didn't care. He was pissed and the world would feel his anger. He pulled a sharp turn and ended up on Courtland Ave. He drove a short while becoming to a screeching halt. He looked up; confident the source of his anger was inside of the residence. It was the Bennett house. He saw Bonnie's car in the driveway.

"I knew that little bitch was here." Kol muttered to himself. He exited the car and angrily slammed the door shut. Bonnie was supposed to meet him at 10:00 PM at a predetermined location. Kol was there on time. Hell, he was early even. He waited eagerly for Bonnie to show up. At 10:00 precisely he expected Bonnie to walk through the door. It didn't happen. At 10:05 he sent her a questioning text. No rely. At 10:15 he left her a message demanding she get in contact with him. No response. At 10:30, he left their meeting place in a fury, determined to find Bonnie. Patience was never Kol's strength.

He stormed up the walk way towards the front door. He knew she didn't have to answer, but he also knew that if he caused a big enough scene, Bonnie would be forced to deal with him.

His ears perked up as he got closer to the house. His super sense of hearing was picking up the sounds of an argument. He recognized one voice as Bonnie's, but he didn't know the other one. He could tell it was a man's voice though. He focused his hearing. It sounded like Bonnie was trying to stop the man from doing something. He heard the back door open just as Bonnie cried out "Dad – no!"

Kol heard footsteps of the man coming out of the house. They were followed very closely by Bonnie's running after him. Kol raced to the side of the house. In one smooth motion he cleared the 6ft wooden fence separating the front from the back yard. He could see Bonnie trying hard to stop her dad from leaving the place. Neither Bennett had noticed him yet.

"Dad, please slow down!" Bonnie pleaded as she tugged on his arm.

"No, I have to stop them!" Jack Bennett argued. At 6'3", he was barely slowed by his petite daughter's attempts to stop him. "It's the only way to keep her safe."

Bonnie raced in front of him and pushed against his chest. "Would you just listen to me?" she yelled. "There is no "them". It's all in your head. You need to calm down and come back inside. I'll help you understand what's going on here."

Jack looked down as if considering her words. Then he shook his head no. "I have to protect Abby. She's counting on me!" He started to move forward towards the garage.

"Dad, look at me." Bonnie pleaded. "Mom's gone. She's been gone for years. She doesn't need your protection anymore."

"No! You're lying!" Jack accused his daughter. "I just saw Abby. She needs me!"

"No Dad. Mom's gone. She doesn't need either one of us." Bonnie tried to reason with her father.

"You're lying!" Jack roared. In one smooth motion he picked Bonnie up by her shoulders and tossed her aside.

Anger swelled inside of Kol. The sight of Bonnie be manhandled by someone twice her size caused him to see red. Before he even recognized what happened he charged into the middle of things. Using his superior strength he gut-punched Jack, causing the man to drop to his knees. Then he got behind Jack and placed his forearm around his neck and began choking him.

"So you like to beat on those smaller than you?" Kol angrily bit out, knowing Jack couldn't answer. "Not so much fun when you are the weaker one, is it old man?"

Bonnie looked up from the ground where she landed. Horrified at what she saw she shot to her feet and raced to stop Kol. "Kol, what the hell are you doing here! Let him go!"

Kol looked at her disgusted. "Don't tell me you are one of those weak women who protects their attackers!"

"He's not my attacker, he's my dad and it not his fault." Bonnie stated as she tried to pry his grip off her father. It didn't work.

"It's not his fault!" Kol said incredulously. "Do you hear yourself? You sound like one of those ridiculous Lifetime movies."

"Kol, you fool! He's not an abuser – he's sick! He's off his medication! So let him go so I can help him."

Kol considered her words. He looked at her and saw the look of sheer anger and panic on her face and decided she was telling the truth. He released Jack who doubled over coughing and gasping for air.

Bonnie bent down to be at his side. "Oh my God. Dad, are you ok?"

Jack coughed some more and then looked at Bonnie. "I need to protect her." He wheezed out.

Bonnie stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She knew it was his condition making him act this way, but she was so tired. She just had too much to deal with. She helped him stand.

"Daddy, you don't even know where she is. Come inside. We can call her on the phone." Bonnie reasoned.

"But she's not inside." Jack argued.

"I can take you to her." Kol interjected. Bonnie shot daggers his way.

"Stay out of this." She commanded him.

Jack however lit up. "You know where Abby is?"

"I do." Kol stated nodding. "I can also take you to her."

"Kol, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Bonnie demanded. He ignored her.

"You'll take me to Abby?" Jack asked with excitement.

"Yes, but only after you do what your daughter says." Kol told him. Jack looked back at Bonnie and then Kol again. "I mean it." Kol said. "You do what your daughter says and I will take you to Abby."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Jack asked.

"How do you know you can't?" Kol questioned the larger man. He put his arm on his back and began to guide him towards the house. "You just go inside and listen to Bonnie."

"And then you'll take me to Abby?" Jack questioned.

"I promise." Kol reassured him.

Bonnie hung back, dumbfounded by what she just witnessed. Had Kol really calmed her father down? _Kol,_ of all people? He was impetuous and reckless, but the Kol she just saw as calmly and soothing. She couldn't reconcile the two.

"Bonnie," Kol called out breaking her thoughts. He'd reached the back door with Jack. "You have to take it from here."

"Yeah, of course." Bonnie said running to the house. Of course Kol couldn't go in as he hadn't been invited in. Kol held the door as Jack entered and waited for Bonnie to get there. She stopped at the doorway and looked at him. "Kol, I-"

"Go take care of your father." Kol interrupted. "We'll talk later." Bonnie nodded and entered the house.

Kol stepped away from the back door. He wasn't sure what he experienced here, but he was sure Bonnie's life sucked more than he knew. In some ways, her life reminded him of his life as a human. Kol retreated to the swing hanging down the giant tree in their yard. He sat down on it and thought back to his life as a human. There were so many things he'd forgotten in his 1,000 year existence. Dealing with Bonnie's dad reminded him of his own experiences with Michael, his father.

He wasn't sure how long he was lost in thought. He looked up to see Bonnie coming back out of the house. There was a surprised look on her face. She walked towards him as he didn't get up off of the tree swing.

"Kol, what are you still doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"I was just thinking about some things. How's your father?"

"He's better now." Bonnie answered honestly. "I got him to take his medicine and go to bed. He's asleep."

"He's asleep already?" Kol questioned with surprise in his voice.

"Already? It's been over an hour." Bonnie said

"An hour?" Kol repeated. "I must have really been lost in my thoughts."

"I wouldn't have thought that possible for you." Bonnie quipped. Kol looked up at her smiled.

"At least now I know why you stood me up."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she remembered they were supposed to meet up. "Kol, I am so sorry. Clearly you could see I had my hands full here, or else I would have been there. Please don't take this out on Abby. Please don't hurt her!"

Kol was hurt, although he didn't show it. Did she really think he was so petty?

"Calm down, Bonnie. I am not going to hurt your mother. Sit with me." He said. He didn't give her an option to object before he pulled her down into the porch swing with him. He noticed Bonnie wince in pain. "Did I hurt you?" he asked with genuine concern.

"No, not you. I hurt my shoulder when my dad threw me." Bonnie explained, rubbing her left shoulder. "When you pulled on my arm, you aggravated it."

"Stay right here." Kol ordered. Before she could reply he bolted away using his super speed. Almost instantly he returned with a bottle of vodka in hand. He sat back down next to her on the swing.

"Where'd you get this?" Bonnie asked as he unscrewed the top.

"It was in the car I liberated from its owner." Kol stated.

"You stole a car?" Bonnie asked with a disapproving tone.

"Me? Steal a car?" Kol asked as if the idea was so foreign to him. "What am I, a common criminal? I compelled the owner to give it to me." He took a swig of the vodka straight from the bottle.

"As if that's better." Bonnie stated.

"Here." Kol said holding the bottle towards Bonnie. She just stared at it. "Take it. You need it after the night you've had."

Bonnie considered his words and then took the bottle. "You're right," she agreed. She took a big gulp of the booze.

"Easy!" Kol chuckled as she coughed. "This is the good stuff, 80 proof." He took the bottle from her and took another swig.

"As you said, I need it after tonight." Bonnie said as she wiped her mouth.

Kol placed his hand on her hers in a comforting gesture. "What was that all about? Your dad was acting crazy."

"He's not crazy!" Bonnie exploded. "He's sick! There's a difference."

"Calm down, love." Kol ordered. "What do you mean your dad is sick?"

Bonnie ran her hands through her hair. Her dad's illness wasn't something she discussed. With anyone. And now, here she was being questioned about it by Kol. He wasn't her friend; hell he tried to kill her on more than one occasion.

"It's none of your damn business." Bonnie huffed, standing. Kol reached out and sat her down again, being careful to avoid her hurt shoulder. He handed her the bottle and watched as she took another big gulp.

"It became my business tonight when I saw him toss you around. He could have seriously hurt you. Where is Finn, your gallant protector?" Kol asked and Bonnie shrugged. "I guess he took the night off. Hell of a time. You could have used his help tonight."

"First off, this doesn't happen often. Usually Dad's on his medication and completely normal. Secondly, he's never been this bad before. I been able to talk him down in the past, but this time, he wasn't listening to me." Bonnie explained her tone still defensive. She took another sip of the vodka before handing the bottle back to Kol.

"Why didn't you use your powers?" Kol asked.

"Because he's my dad!" Bonnie said exasperated. "I am not going to hurt him."

"Even if it's for his own good?" Kol challenged her.

Bonnie disagreed. "He's still a human. Being a witch doesn't give me the right to superimpose my will on his."

Kol pressed. "Even if he's hurting you?"

Bonnie shoulders slumped. "You don't understand. It's my fault he's like this."

Kol chuckled. "I heard raising teenage daughters could be a bitch, but this is ridiculous. You made you dad crazy?"

"HE'S NOT CRAZY!" Bonnie yelled.

"Fine, fine!" Kol said holding up in hands in surrender. She reached out and took the booze from him. "Tell me, how did you do this to your dad?"

"He was fine. He had been fine for years." Bonnie explained. She swigged off the bottle again. "He'd take his medication every day; he did his biweekly check-ins with his doctor. There was no trouble on his job. Everything was going great."

"Then what changed?" Kol asked.

Bonnie hung her head down. "I brought Abby back to town." Bonnie said in a small voice. "Before she came back, she agreed not to see my dad. But one day he came home talking about how he saw a ghost - a woman who looked just like my mother at the grocery store. That must have been when he stopped taking his medicine."

"So just seeing your mom is enough to put him over the edge?" Kol asked surprised.

"It was enough to make him question his sanity, yes." Bonnie said. "I should have noticed the signs earlier, but it has been such a long time since he's had an episode I didn't know exactly what to look for. And the last time he went off his meds, my Grams was here to deal with it. I was taken completely off guard today. I came home today to find him packing a bag talking about protecting Abby from the bad guys who have her."

"So what did you do?" Kol asked.

"I tried to stop him." Bonnie said as if stating the obvious. "I spent the better part of 2 hours going back and forth with him before you got here."

"Two hours!" Kol exclaimed. "You must have the patience of a saint!"

"He's my dad." Bonnie said with a shrug. Long ago she acquiesced that dealing with his illness was a part of her reality.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kol asked.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie didn't understand his question. Kol suspected the alcohol was starting to have an effect on her an took the bottle. She protested slightly but he just gave her an amused look.

"You can't tell me that pill and a little sleep is going to turn everything back to normal. What are you going to do in the morning?"

Bonnie considered his words. "You're right; things won't be back to normal tomorrow, but they will be better. He should be more rational. I get him to go to the doctor tomorrow and we'll get this straightened out. Maybe they'll adjust his meds or something."

Bonnie slouched back in the swing. She pushed her hair off of her forehead with both of her hands and left them perched on top of her head. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to think anymore. She was just so tired of everything.

Bonnie got the sensation that someone was watching her. She opened her eyes to see Kol starting down intently upon. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She narrowed her eyes as an interesting realization popped in her mind.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bonnie queried.

"Shoot." Kol replied.

"When you thought my father was abusing me, you came to my rescue. Why? It's not like we are friends or anything."

Kol shrugged. "I don't know. Seeing him manhandle you like that, it made me very angry. I've always gotten very angry seeing bigger people pick on those smaller than themselves."

"Probably because you're so short." Bonnie joked. "You've got a Napoléon complex."

"What I lack in height I more than make up for in other areas, witch." Kol shot back at her. The light tone of his voice and the smile on his face let Bonnie know he was joking.

"Oh please." Bonnie stated. "If you think I am buying that line of-"

"Shhh!" Kol interrupted her. "I hear something."

Bonnie shot up in the swing. Her hand went to rest on his arm. "What is it?" Bonnie whispered, alarmed. He motioned for her to wait a moment.

Kol was quiet for a few more seconds and then turned to face Bonnie. "It's nothing." Kol informed her. "I thought I heard your father waking, but he must of just been tossing and turning in his bed. He is soundly sleeping again."

"You can hear that?" Bonnie asked impressed.

"I can hear all sorts of things." Kol stated. He went to rest his hand on Bonnie's knee. "I could be here in the morning, to help you with your father."

"Absolutely not!" Bonnie practically yelled. She stood from the swing and turned to face him. "I don't know what kind of game you are playing Kol, but you will leave my father out of it!"

"Game? I am not playing a game." Kol argued standing to match Bonnie's body language.

"Oh yes you are. You come here pretending to be all nice. What's that all about? We are not friends. You don't even like me!"

"I came here because I was pissed. We were supposed to meet up tonight."

"So you could drink my blood, right?" Bonnie accused him. She was more than tipsy from the vodka. Kol was surprised she wasn't slurring her words. "You must still be hungry so let just get this shit over with then." Bonnie said angrily. She crooked her head to bare her neck in front of him. "Go on. Eat." She commanded.

"Bonnie, stop it." Kol ordered. He tied to back away from her but she kept on him.

"You said it was the sweetest blood you ever had right? So go on and drink!"

"You're drunk. I am not going to do this." Kol stated.

"Don't pretend like you're a gentleman." Bonnie said putting her hands on her hips. "Or is it only fun for you if I am fighting you. I bet you have one of those sick domination fetishes."

"Careful witch." Kol warned, his own anger rising. "Or I'll take you at your word and take what I want."

Bonnie walked up on him. "No need to take it – I'm giving it to you. Why do you look so surprised? Haven't you heard that's what I do? I give people what they want no matter the cost to me. That's my special calling in life – to be the world's bitch."

Kol grabbed her by the shoulders. "You don't know what I want."

"I bet I do." Bonnie said. She crooked her head to the side and began to rub her neck in slow sensual movements. "And it's right here for you. Take it." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Fine." Kol said giving in to his basic instincts. She closed her eyes as he drew her in close and inhaled her scent. She smelt of vanilla. It was intoxicating. He pushed her hand away and began rub the soft skin of her neck. Despite her brave words, he felt her tremble in fear at his touch. It excited him to know he could cause such a reaction in Bonnie. He leaned his head in and she could feel his breath on her neck. It gave her Goosebumps. She gasped in surprise as his tongue jetted out and licked her neck. Suddenly both of his hands were on her face and he was kissing with unrestrained passion.

Her eyes shot open she tried to frantically push him away. He held fast to her. His hands were everywhere, touching her in places few ever had. After about 20 seconds of her constant struggling he let her go and she stumbled back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled.

"You told me to take what I want so I was taking what I wanted." Kol said simply.

"You were supposed to drink my blood, not molest me!" Bonnie chastised him.

"You offered me what I wanted and I want you." Kol said pulling her in again.

"No you don't." Bonnie said shaking her head. "You can't. No one wants me, at least not like that."

"I do." Kol argued. He leaned in to kiss her again but Bonnie pulled away.

"Kol, you should leave now."

Kol laughed. "What happened to all of your big talk? Is the vodka wearing off already?"

"Just go." Bonnie said.

"This is so ridiculous. You were fine when you thought I just wanted your blood, but now that I want all of you I have to leave?"

"If that's the way you want to look at it." Bonnie said exasperated.

"Fine, I'll go. I see that you need time to realize this is a good thing, a very good thing. Prepare yourself because I want you. And I always get what I want." Kol stated he then bolted out of the back yard. Bonnie heard the car start and peel away.

She slowly walked into the house trying to understand how her life became so messed up in such a short period of time. She got inside and closed the back door.

Upon hearing the door close, Finn stepped out of the garage. He'd heard every single word. He'd been in there waiting to intervene with Bonnie's father at the last possible moment. When Kol showed up he decided to see how things would play out. He was not happy to say the least. It was time to have a little chat with his baby brother.

XOXOXOXOXO

"We need to talk." Finn said dropping into the barstool next to Kol.

"Finn! How good it is to see you!" Kol announced. He was genuinely happy to see his brother. "Another round." He ordered the bartender.

"You're in a good mood, but I am not here to drink with you, brother." Finn reprimanded him. "I am here to tell you to leave Bonnie alone."

"And if I refuse?" Kol answered.

"Do not make this difficult, Kol." Finn replied.

"Why do I have such a feeling of de je vu? Oh I know." Kol said before giving Finn a chance to answer. "Could it be because this isn't the first time you've come to me asking that I step aside."

"This isn't the same Kol." Finn argued.

"This is exactly the same!" Kol snapped vehemently. "Except this time I am not backing down. If you want me to leave Bonnie alone you are going to have make me."

"You don't even care for her." Finn pleaded.

"You don't know how I feel about her." Kol countered.

"You want to kill her." Finn said dismissively.

"I did, but that was before I got to know her better. She has potential. I could have a lot of fun with her."

"You are fooling no one, Kol. You are just doing this to get back at her for helping Mother and me. Kol – she was a pawn in mother's plans. Do not hurt for that."

"I don't think I can hurt her any more than you have." Kol laughed. "Do you know how she spent her afternoon? She was in here, gorging on ice cream, crying on Matt's shoulder because she poured her heart out to you and you rejected her!"

"I can't be with her, Kol."

"And I bet I know why. You must be terrified history is repeating itself. "

"It's not because I won't let it." Finn answered definitively.

"Are you sure about that dear brother? The situations are eerily similar." Kol teased.

"Only superficially."

"Is that because you don't love Bonnie?"

"Yes." Finn answered, hoping that if he downplayed his feeling for Bonnie it would also cause Kol to lose interest.

"Well then perhaps it's you who should back down. After all, not being in love was the logic you used to get me to back down the last time, wasn't it?"

"Stop comparing this to before, Kol. The circumstances are completely different." Finn ordered.

"Maybe in your twisted reality, but out here in the real world even a blind man could see the situations are the almost exactly the same. The only difference is Bonnie has replaced –"

"Don't even say her name!" Finn commanded.

Kol laughed. "Is this why you can't move on with Bonnie? Because you are still carrying a torch for a woman dead over 900 years? You really need to move on, brother!"

"Just leave Bonnie alone." Finn said angrily.

"I will absolutely not leave her alone." Kol bit out just as angrily. "But because you've always been my favorite brother, I will do this for you. I promise I won't kill the witch. In return you are going to stop standing in the way of me spending time with her."

"You must be insane." Finn told him.

"On contrary. I am completely sane. And currently I am in Niklaus' good graces. You can't say the same. Bonnie has been off his radar since the incident. Interfere with me and her going forward, I will make sure he remembers the witch's treachery. I don't think he'll be as forgiving as me."

Dread filled Finn. He tried not to let it show on his face. "If you love her how could you do such a horrible thing?"

"You would be doing it, Finn, not me."

"You incredible bastard!" Finn said grabbing his youngest brother by the collar.

Kol laughed once again. "You're awfully upset and all I did was threaten Bonnie. Are you sure you're not in love with Bonnie?"

Finn released Kol and sat back down on his bar stool. "Fine – I won't stop you from trying to court Bonnie."

"Don't look so sad brother. All I've really done is level the playing field. Now we are both free to pursue Bonnie." He finished his drink and motioned for the bartender to bring another one. He noticed the sour look on Finn's face. "Oh don't be sad, Finn. Do you remember were human and you were teaching me how to hunt?"

"I remember that you were impetuous and a know it all student." Finn stated, taking the first swig of his drink.

"After 2 months I challenged you to see who can bring home the most bounty on a weekend hunting trip."

"A fool's wager. I'd been hunting for years and you had just begun."

"And when our father found out about the challenge he instructed you not to hold back. I believe his exact words were 'crush that arrogant little whelp'."

Finn smiled. "A 1000 years and can quote him verbatim?"

"It's hard to forget your father instructing your brother to crush you. But you didn't crush me, even though you had the opportunity."

"Kol," Finn began but his brother cut him off.

"You killed over 4 times as many animals as I did, but when we came back to the village you told Father that I killed almost as many animals as you. You told him I was an amazing hunter."

"You'd learned what you needed to learn while we were on the hunt. There was no need to make it worse once we were back at the village."

"But it became worse for you. Because of your lie, father made me your permanent hunting partner. And he expected a greater bounty from that day forth. You had to do twice as much work to meet his expectations."

"You eventually caught on and were able to pull your weight."

"But it took months!" Kol stated.

"What is your point in all of this Kol?" Finn asked. He took the last swig of his drink.

"Was it worth it, protecting me at your expense?"

"I did what I felt was right then and I accepted the consequences of my actions. I have no regrets. Now I have a question for you. Why all of the nostalgia all of a sudden?"

"Well, I just want you to know the competition for Bonnie will be different. I've had centuries to practice my skills at courting women while you were locked away." He put his arm around his brother. "It will not be same as before. And don't expect me to show you the same mercy you displaced all those years ago."

"Why is everything a competition with you Kol? We've been going back and forth for a 1000 years. Aren't you tired of it all?"

"Not at all. Especially now that I can finally beat you." Kol added with a smile. He motioned for the bartender to bring them another round of drinks. The bartender put two drinks in from of them. Kol raised his glass.

"Here's to the hunt." Kol stated with his cocky smile.

Reluctantly Finn raised his glass as well. "To the hunt." he said as he clinked his glass against Kol's.

XOXOXOXOXO

Finn laid in the bed in his cottage. It was night time and he should be out searching for Abby, but he couldn't stop thinking about Bonnie and their last confrontation. He wondered if he didn't the right thing by pushing her away. Perhaps she was right. Maybe he was doing it because he was afraid. Then again, he had good reason to be afraid. Bonnie didn't know what he was capable of, he did. It really would be best if they didn't take their relationship any further.

That may not be possible now that Kol has taken a romantic interest in Bonnie. Kol. What a bother! Not only was he going to go after Bonnie, but he was has forcing Finn to act on his feelings for the witch as well. Any hope Finn had letting things fizzle out with Bonnie weren't gone now. He couldn't let Kol get with Bonnie. It wasn't because of the competition between the two. Finn's feeling for Bonnie were genuine while he suspected Kol was only interested in Bonnie because he knew Finn was interested in the beautiful young witch.

Finn sat up and reached out for his IPad. He wanted to focus on getting work down instead of his feelings for Bonnie. He looked up the town where the flower was growing. It was by the coast. He and Bonnie would travel there tomorrow night so she could enchant the flower. Perhaps there was something fun or unique that he could do with Bonnie while they were in town. Finn found the local newspaper and scrolled through the entertainment section. There was a concert of some local band, a play at the high school, but nothing of real interest. Finn kept reading. He turned the page and a full page ad filled his screen. Finn sat up as in interest. A delicious thought formed in his head. This was perfect. He couldn't have planned it better if he tried.

He thought of his completion with Kol and the younger vampire's cocky attitude. Much like their original hunting wager, this was going to be a slaughter as well.

"To the hunt indeed." Finn said to himself with a devilish smirk.

END CHAPTER 5

XOXOXOXOXO

Well, there you have chapter 5. Next chapter we see Finn pull out all of the stops to win Bonnie's heart. We will also see a reunion of the girls and Bonnie pulling out the BAMF magic.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OK – It's been SO long since I updated this story and I am sorry for that. The good news is that my life situation has changed so I have more time to write! I am already starting on chapter 7 today and it should be up in the next week or two!

Please read and review!

ENJOY!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 6

Bonnie flopped down on the living room couch, exhausted. It was only 10:00 in the morning and she was already drained. She started the day bright and early taking her father to the hospital. His doctor had agreed to see first thing once she explained what happened last night. After examining him, the doctor felt it best that he be admitted to the hospital's psych ward for 2 weeks of observation. She agreed to go along with whatever the doctor felt was best.

Bonnie hated to admit it, but a part of her was relived. His being admitted meant caring for her father wasn't a burden she would have to bare, at least not for the next two weeks. Guilt crept into her heart for feeling like this. She loved her father dearly but caring for him could be taxing.

Besides, with him in the hospital for next two weeks Bonnie would be free to continue with Esther's plan. She was scheduled to meet the Damon and Stefan at the cave shortly to keep tabs on them for the original witch. A yawn escaped her lips. Maybe she could get a quick nap in before then. She closed her eyes and laid down on the couch.

A sharp rapt on the door shattered any plans of mid-morning slumber. Reluctantly she dragged herself from the couch and to the front door. She opened it and was surprised to see Kol on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie demanded.

"Good morning to you too, love." Kol said with his typical cocky smile.

"Answer the question, Kol." Bonnie ordered.

"I'm here to check on you." Kol said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Check on me?" Bonnie asked confused. "Why?"

Kol regarded her with similar confusion. Did she really not remember last night? He knew she was drunk when he left, but he didn't think she would black out and forget everything. "I know you had to take your dad to the hospital. How did that go?"

Bonnie was skeptical at his concern. Nothing with any of the other Originals was ever as it seemed and she didn't think Kol would be any different. Besides, they weren't friends. She was hardly exactly excited that Kol knew about her father's mental instability.

"It went fine." Bonnie finally answered. "If that's all," Bonnie said as she moved to shut the door. Kol's arm jutted out he easily stopped her using his superior strength.

"No, that's not all," he informed her. "But we are not going to talk about it out here on the porch, are we?"

"I'm not inviting you in!" Bonnie stated vehemently. "And we are not going to talk about it at all."

"Yes, we are." Kol stated simply. There was a twinkle in his eye that Bonnie couldn't help but notice.

"No, we are not." Bonnie insisted.

"Meet me at the swing in the back." Kol instructed. With that he used his super speed to disappear.

"Kol, I said-" Bonnie started but stopped with an angry sigh. Kol had already disappeared from her sight. She shut the front door with a slam. She didn't even want to see him let alone talk to him about what she considered her most personal issue. She should just ignore him, go back to couch and try to nap. Then maybe he'd get the picture. She realized that at some point she must have decided that wasn't an option when she opened the back door to her house. There he was, sitting on the swing. Waiting. He spotted her and patted the bench next to him, indicating she should sit next to him.

Her eyes narrowed in anger. She left the comfort of the air conditioned house and entered the back yard. She approached the swing with purposeful strides. She'd tell him her father was none of his business and he should just beat it. That's exactly what she'd do.

"What took you so long, love?" Kol asked with a playful smile.

"Cute." Bonnie said sarcastically. "Listen Kol, I don't know why you are really here-"

"To talk, Bonnie." Kol interrupted her. "Just to talk."

"Really?" Bonnie asked, not bothering her hide her skepticism. She arched one eyebrow as she considered his words.

"Yes, really." Kol insisted.

"You can't expect me to believe you." Bonnie argued.

"I don't know why not." Kol said sitting back in the swing. "Is it something about my shifty eyes?" he joked, smiling.

His smile could light up the darkest pit in hell, Bonnie observed. She wondered if he knew how handsome he was when he smiled. Then she wondered why she noticed such a thing at all.

"You did try to kill me. That doesn't illicit trust." Bonnie leveled with him.

"And you tried to kill me first." Kol shrugged. "We both failed and now we're even. Let's move on."

"Move on to where?" Bonnie asked honestly. "If you want to let bygones be bygones, fine – but you don't have to come here with some fake friendship routine."

"It's not fake." Kol argued. He reached out and pulled her down next to him on the swing. "Last night really changed my mind about you. What you have to go through with your father is incredible."

"I don't want your pity." Bonnie bit out angrily. She moved to stand but Kol stopped her.

"Stop being so defensive, Bonnie." he ordered. "I don't pity you, I admire you." He noticed the doubt on Bonnie's face. It was a plain as her cute little button nose. "I really do admire you." he insisted.

"Yeah, whatever." Bonnie said dismissively. "Are we done here?"

"I'll make you a deal." Kol offered. "You answered 3 questions for me honestly and I will leave you alone. Deal?"

Bonnie considered his words. This may be the fastest way to get rid of him. "Fine. It's a deal. What do you want know."

"What you do for your father is nothing short of amazing."

Bonnie shrugged. "He's my dad and I love him. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him."

"You make it sound like it's the easiest thing in world."

"That, it most certainly is not!" Bonnie said with a small laugh.

"Being your father's caretaker, the doppelganger's protector, the Salvatore's on call witch – I am exhausted just saying it all - it must be a lot to deal with." Kol sympathized.

"It can be." Bonnie agreed slumping back on the swing.

"Does it ever get overwhelming?"

"Sometimes." Bonnie admitted. "That's question #1, for record."

"So what do you do when you are feeling like you're drowning?"

"In the past I would talk to my Grams." Bonnie smiled at Kol as happy memories of her grandmother came to mind. "She was awesome. She always knew just what to say to give me what I needed to keep going." Bonnie turned away from Kol and looked out at the garden she started with Grams. Her smiled faded. "But she's gone now. I miss her terribly."

Kol placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. "So what do you do now – talk to the doppel-" he stopped midsentence. "Talk to Elena?"

"No," Bonnie said shaking her head. "Elena doesn't know about my father's condition."

"But she's you're best friend!" Kol exclaimed.

"And I love her dearly." Bonnie confirmed. "But her life is so full of drama she doesn't need mine added to it."

"Well I am flattered you told me about your father–"

"I didn't exactly tell you about my father." Bonnie corrected him.

Kol waived his hand dismissively. "However I know, I know and don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Bonnie hadn't thought about Kol telling anyone else about her father. His assurance that he wouldn't came as a pleasant surprise. "Thank you."

"So I am curious – you don't bend your best friend's ear with your problems, and you can't talk to your grams any longer, what do you do for a release? It's clear from last night you don't drown your problems in booze – you are a light weight." Kol added with smile.

Bonnie smiled back. "I'm not used to drinking vodka straight."

"Clearly." Kol kidded with her. "Answer my question – what do you do?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Nothing really. I just deal and keep moving on."

"That explains it." Kol said thoughtfully.

"Explains what" Bonnie questioned.

"Why you are so uptight." Kol answered bluntly.

Bonnie stiffened noticeably at the critique. "I didn't realize I _was_ uptight."

"Oh you most definitely are." Kol assured her. "You need a release."

"So what are you proposing – that I be more like you or Damon – just do whatever the hell I want – consequences be damned? Sorry, I'm not that callous."

Now it was Kol who became slightly offended. "First of all, never compare me to that simpering fool Damon Salvatore. He and I are NOTHING alike. Secondly, that's not what I said. You need to find a way to blow off steam is all I meant. I'd bet you be more fun if you'd relax."

"I'm plenty enough relaxed, thank you." Bonnie objected. "And I don't really care if you don't think I'm fun. After all, up until recently, we were trying to kill each other."

"We covered that already." Kol reminded her. "You are so not relaxed, and I can prove it."

"How?" Bonnie asked.

"Turn around." He ordered. Bonnie just stared at him, not moving. "Bloody hell – I'm not going to hurt you. Just turn around," Kol insisted. Reluctantly Bonnie shifted in the swing until her back was towards Kol. He reached up and placed his hands on her shoulders near her neck. Bonnie jumped at his touch.

Kol laughed. "You still claim you are relaxed?"

"Shut up." Bonnie replied playfully swatting his knee. "I am just not used to strange men touching me." she stated with humor in her voice before she realized she was flirting. She resolved to stop that immediately.

"I am not a strange man." Kol argued. He began to knead the tense flesh on her shoulders. "Remember, I know your best kept secret."

"Don't remind meeee…" Bonnie started, but the last word turned into a moan as Kol began to massage the spot right between her shoulder blades.

Kol smiled. He had her. "That feels good doesn't it, Love?"

"It doesn't suck." Bonnie admitted trying to maintain some of her composure. It wasn't easy. Kol's fingers rolled across her back with delightful purpose. Clearly he knew what he was doing.

"You seem to carry all of your stress in your shoulders." he observed. He moved put both of his hands on her right shoulder. "Is this too much pressure?" he asked as he massaged her tense muscles.

"No, it's fine." Bonnie managed to say breathlessly. She struggled to regain control of her rebelling body. If she didn't, she knew Kol's skilled hands would soon reduce her to a loose pile on the ground.

"This isn't so bad." Kol stated. "I promised to do something for you when I agreed to keep your father's secret. Now I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Bonnie asked closing her eyes and letting her head roll forward. Kol's touch felt like magic!

"I want you to promise to come to me if you are ever feeling overwhelmed. I'll help you relive your stress."

Bonnie lazily rolled her head to the opposite side Kol was focusing on. "You're telling me you'll give me a massage any time I want it?"

"I didn't say that." Kol said with a small laugh. "I said I'll help you relive your stress."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bonnie asked as she turned to face him.

"I think you know." Kol stated as he cupped her face. He drew her into a kiss. He expected her to fight him. To his surprise she didn't. She didn't do anything at first. Then her hand slowly crept up and wrapped around his neck.

Kol seized the opportunity and ramped up the aggression. His tongue snaked into her mouth with carnal intentions. Bonnie struggled to maintain her self-control. Kol didn't make it easy. He seemed to know exactly what to do to set her on fire. Kol worked his hand under Bonnie's butt and pulled her on top of him.

"You're an amazing kisser." Kol complimented in between kisses. Bonnie didn't acknowledge that he spoke. She just kept on kissing him. Her hand found their way underneath his shirt and rested on his hard pecks. Kol kept one of his hands on her ass and the other wrapped in her curly hair. "My brother's a fool for not taking you when he had the chance." Kol moaned.

His brother. Finn. At the mention of the elder Original Vampire's name Bonnie crashed back into reality. What was she doing? She hopped off of Kol's lap like he was diseased. She took several steps back to distance herself.

"What's the matter, love?" Kol asked standing.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Bonnie answered breathlessly.

"Who said?" Kol asked. He reached out for her hand and she pulled back.

"I said." Bonnie replied. "It was stupid of me and I am sorry. I just got caught up in the moment."

"You mean you let your guard down." Kol argued with her. He sat back down on the swing. "You saw that I am really not such a bad guy when you stop trying to find a reason to hate me."

"I don't need to search for reasons when there are so many so apparent." Bonnie snapped.

"Oh how terrible of me to come and offer support when I realized you were going through a terrible situation. I am such an ass." Kol said sarcastically.

"Do you really think you can take the moral high ground when are holding my mother hostage?" Bonnie yelled.

"I am doing no such thing!" Kol defended himself. "I helped your mother! She was not being discrete! I took her in and showed her the ropes before she got herself staked. Yes – I originally did it to get under your skin, but she was NEVER my hostage. Abby was under my protection until she learned her to live a vampire. She left my care days ago."

"She did?" Bonnie asked. "When were you going to tell me?"

"When it suited me." Kol answered arrogantly.

"Like it does right now." Bonnie surmised. "You were content to let me going on thinking you had my mother so I would do your bidding. You said it best, you really are an ass."

"And nevertheless, you want me."

Bonnie snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, chief!"

"Deny it all you want, but you kissed me back."

"A momentary lapse in judgment," explained Bonnie.

"I don't think so." Kol argued.

"Either way it didn't mean anything." she retorted.

"Why are you so difficult?" Kol asked exasperated. He stood from the swing and began to walk around. "I swear I've never had to work this hard for any girl in my life and I am over 900 years old!"

Bonnie turned to follow him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am attracted to you, Bonnie." Kol said stepping closer to her. "I not only want to be your friend, but I want to be more than that."

"Stay back!" Bonnie ordered while she pushed him away. Unintentionally her powers kick in and an invisible force shoved Kol square in the chest. Taken by surprise, he was lifted off of the ground and landed a few feet away from her.

Bonnie hadn't meant to do that. It's just that having him that close clouded her thoughts. It had been a long time since she was this out of control.

"Shit!" Bonnie cursed out loud as she rushed to Kol's side. She shouldn't have bothered as the original vampire was already on his feet by the time she got there. "Kol! I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Bloody hell! What's your problem!" Kol demanded. Bonnie was trying to brush the dirt off of him, but he pushed her way.

"I'm sorry!" Bonnie repeated. "I don't know what happened there!"

"You fucking used your powers against me, that's what happened!" Kol snapped.

"I know that!" Bonnie sighed. "What I am saying is that I don't know why I did it. I lost control and that hasn't happened in a very long time!"

Kol looked at her with trouble in his eyes. A strange smile crept across his face that gave Bonnie pause. "I made you lose control?" Kol asked.

Bonnie recognized the double meaning of his statement. "I didn't mean like that." she objected.

"I think you did." Kol teased.

Bonnie shook her head in frustration. "You're an arrogant asshole."

"Doesn't mean I am not right." Kol smiled.

It took all of her self-control not to smile back. Heaven help her Kol was right. She did feel more for him then she let on. She had to get rid of him. "I think you better go. I feel myself losing control again and who knows what may happen this time." Bonnie said with as much venom as she could muster.

Kol saw right through her. "You want me to leave because you realize I'm right." he said with his trademark smirk. Bonnie just glared at him. "I'll go, if for no other reason than to prove to you that I can be a gentleman when I want to be. See you later Bonnie." Kol stated as he began to walk towards the gate in the yard. He paused when he reached Bonnie's side. He leaned in and stated, "Which will be very, _very_ soon, Love."

Before she even registered what was happening, Kol zoomed in and planted a quick peck on her lips. In a flash he was gone. Bonnie threw her hands up in frustration. How the hell had things gotten so complicated?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wow, you guy weren't kidding." Bonnie stated as she surveyed the wall. "Not only is this wall wiped clean, but I am sensing some mojo everywhere in this cave."

"We know that much already." Damon quipped and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "The only question is can you get the drawings back."

"Like I said the other day, I'll try." Bonnie replied. "But before you ask how long it's going to take I can already tell you it won't be quick. I can feel the magic behind this spell and it is powerful. It will take a lot to break it." Bonnie stated.

"So what's next?" Stefan asked.

"Next I go back and start researching in my grimoires." Bonnie answered. "Between the ones I inherited from Grams and the ones we took from the Martins, I have a pretty good information base to dip into. I should be able to find something to help us."

"So what are we supposed to do? Just wait around while you consult the book of shadows?" Damon asked annoyed.

"You have a better idea?" Bonnie shot back at him. When he didn't answer she moved on. "I'll take your silence as a no." Bonnie looked at the blank wall once again. There was great magic here, but it didn't strike at her evil or malicious. That is typically the feeling she got when dealing with magic doers working with Klaus. She wondered why that was the case now.

Stefan seemed to notice her intrigue. "What is it, Bonnie?" he questioned.

Bonnie hesitated. Part of her wanted to be honest with Stefan but she remembered her promise to Esther and said nothing. "It's nothing, I am sure. We should get going." Bonnie added and started the hike out of the cave. Stefan and Damon followed closely behind her. Soon they were out of the cave and inter the forest. Bonnie turned to her two vampire shadows. "Alright boys, I'll see what I can-"

"Shut up!" Damon interrupted her quietly but forcefully. She looked at him indignantly.

"We are not alone." Stefan whispered before she could object. Instinctively the vampires moved closer to Bonnie to protect her. "I hear movements of at least 5 different people."

"Vampires?" Bonnie asked.

"Hybrids." Damon answered with disgust. "You can come out," he called loudly into the air. "We know you are here." With their cover blown, the 5 hybrids step out into the open from the cover of the forest. They were all males, dressed in black with weapons. Two were armed with bats, one had a machete and the last two had cross bows. They formed a lose circle around the trio. "You guys are really going to have to work on you stealth tracking. We knew you were out almost instantly. You were so obvious even Helen Keller could track you." Damon taunted them.

"We have a message from Klaus." one of the hybrids announced.

"This ought to be good." Damon quipped.

"You have two options," the man continued. "Either you leave the cave and promise never to come back, you we will kill all of you right here and right now."

"Or we could rip out your hearts, gift wrap them and send them back to Klaus with a note saying back off." Damon offered. "Personally, I like option # 3. Stefan, your thoughts?"

"Definitely option # 3." Stefan agreed.

"I was hoping you'd refuse and we'd get to kill you." the man replied with an evil grin. All at once everyone acted. The two with the crossbows took aim at Stefan and Damon. Stefan dodged the arrow fired at him while Damon caught the arrow well before it reached his heart.

"Take those two. I got the others." Bonnie instructed them even as the remaining three the hybrids charged toward them.

Stefan ran at the hybrid charging him and knocked him onto the ground. Hopping on top of the man, Stefan began to savagely thrash him into submission.

Damon hurled the arrow he caught back at the hybrid. With uncanny accuracy he nailed the vampire in the hand, causing him to drop the cross bow. With no weapon, the servant of Klaus ran at Damon. The older Salvatore did nothing at all as a vampire approached him. He waited until the man was inches from him before he stooped low and flipped the hybrid over his back. The vampire/werewolf combo hit the ground with a resounding thud. With an almost bored expression Damon reached out and tore the hybrid's heart from his chest. "There's never a gift box around when you need one." He quipped before dismissively tossing the heart over his shoulder.

Bonnie not surprisingly used magic as her defense. With practiced skill, she raised her hands from her side. With that gesture, the very dirt of the ground formed a wall around her that the three charging vampires burst through. Now covered in soot and dirt Bonnie began to give them multiple aneurysms. The vampires hit the ground writhing in pain dropping their weapons. With them incapacitated Bonnie switch tactics she began to recite a Latin enchantment over her fallen foes. The dirt which covered their bodies began to morph until the three hybrids were encased in solid blocks of ice.

"That's new." Damon said as he approached her side.

"I've been working on my elemental transmutation spells. I want to be able to do more than turn water to fire." Bonnie explained.

"Like turning dirt to ice." Stefan noted joining them. "Impressive."

"But unlike fire, ice doesn't kill them." Damon objected.

Bonnie gave him an annoyed look. "I wasn't trying to kill them."

Damon sighed. "When are you going to get over this weakness and start doing what needs to be done?" He picked up the fallen machete and approached the first of the three vampires frozen on the ground. He raised the blade over his head and brought it down with devastating force, shattering the ice and beheading the vampire.

"Damon!" Bonnie cried even as she turned and looked away. "You don't have to kill them!"

"Yes I do!" Damon countered approaching the second vampire. "It's either them or us, Bonnie. There is no middle ground!" Damon hacked at the second hybrid, removing his head with two strokes. "It's time you stop acting like all this doesn't end in death."

Bonnie brought her hands to her face. She couldn't bear to watch. Stefan gathered her in his arms and she welcomed the comfort. He held her tighter as she jumped at the sound of Damon decapitating the last of the frozen hybrids.

"Stefan, what about yours?" Damon asked.

"I took care of him." Stefan answered. He released Bonnie and began to rub her arms. "Are you ok?" Bonnie just nodded. "You know I don't agree with Damon on much, but he is right about this. We have to take out Klaus' hybrids whenever we have the chance."

Damon walked over to them. He regarded Bonnie with tears in her eyes and felt a little compassion. "You don't like all the killing? Well the best way to stop all of this is to stop Klaus once and for all. If he's dead then our lives can go back to what passes for normal."

"I get it." Bonnie said regaining her composure.

"Good. So why don't you go home and put the cauldron to boil so you can find a spell that will solve all of our problems. Stefan and I will check in with you later this evening."

"Ok." Bonnie agreed. She began to walk out of the forest when she turned around back towards the Salvatores. "You can't check on my later today because I won't be around. I'll be out of town with my father." Bonnie lied. She couldn't tell them that she was leaving with Finn to enchant a flower to help Esther kill all of the Originals.

"Bonnie-" Damon began to object.

"If I could get out of going, believe me I would." Bonnie stated and that part was true. After the way he rejected her, she didn't want to spend a minute alone with Finn, let alone take an overnight trip to the coast with the guy. "But this is not optional. Once I get back, I promise I start looking at the grimories for a spell that will help. I'll even take a couple with me on the trip."

"Fine." Damon conceded.

"Good, because you didn't really have a vote in the matter." Bonnie said with a smile. "I'll let you know if I find something or when I get back, which ever comes first."

XOXOXOXOXO

Finn approached Bonnie door with confident steps. He had a sure fire plan to not only help Bonnie with the spell but also win her heart. He rang the door bell and waited for her to answer.

Inside the house Bonnie was in her room going through the grimoires. Something about the magic in the cave confused her. She had to know more. Unfortunately she hadn't found anything yet. The doorbell sounded and confused her. She wasn't expecting anyone until later when Finn was supposed to pick her up. She bound down the stairs and looked through the peep hole. She was surprised to see Finn on the other side. She tossed the door open to face him.

"What are you doing her so early? We aren't supposed to meet for a few more hours." Bonnie stated.

"Invite me in," Finn ordered, ever the man a few words.

"Why?" Bonnie asked with piqued curiosity.

Finn looked at her with his soulful eyes and Bonnie felt like he was seeing into her very spirit. "Bonnie, please." he pleaded. There was something about the tone of his voice that got to her. It was a mixture of hope and longing.

Bonnie sighed, but stepped back from the door. "Come on in." She said. Finn walked through the door and shut it behind him. Immediately he had her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie gaped, surprised by his actions.

"Shhhh." He urged her with a quiet voice. He backed Bonnie into a wall.

He ran his hands through her hair enjoying the texture of the silky locks as they slipped through his fingers. His hands traced the outline of her face. Then he pressed into her. First his thighs, then his middle and his chest, and finally his mouth. She made a whimpering sound, but its definition was unclear, even to her until she realized her arms had gone up around him instinctually, and that she was clutching his back, his shoulders, her hands restless and greedy for the feel of him.

He kissed her openmouthed, using his tongue and she kissed back, she felt the hum that vibrated deep inside of his chest. It was the kind of hungry sound she'd never heard before. Masculine and carnal, it thrilled and aroused her.

He cupped the back of her head in his large hand. He pushed his thigh up between hers, high, and rubbed it against her continuing to kiss her as to suck the very breath from her. She reveled in every shocking sensation.

He broke the kiss on to plant his hot mouth at the base of her throat. Boldly and possessively his hand covered her breast, squeezed it, reshaped it to fit his palm. He felt her nipple hardened and hissed in pleasure.

And that brought Bonnie back to her senses.

"What am I doing?" she gasped. "I can't do this." She shoved him away. He stood battling to the torrent of desire beating in his body, his chest rapidly rising and falling as she starred at her though his lustful gaze.

"I want you." Finn stated with a voice husky with desire. He approached Bonnie again, but she stuck out her arm to keep him away.

"So it seems, but this is a big turnaround from the last time we talked." Bonnie's mind was racing. Finn wanted her now? The same day that his younger brother had come to her house declaring his intentions towards her as well? It was too much to take!

"My feelings for you haven't changed." Finn said. "I've always wanted you. I thought I made that clear."

"But before, you kept talking about the danger of being with me. Has that gone away?" Bonnie asked. She was trying to wrap her mind around what was going on.

Finn shook his head. "No, but I can control myself."

"Really?" Bonnie regarded him. He was literally shaking with desire. And that kiss! It threatened to envelope her whole! "You don't look too in control to me." she observed.

Finn face turned serious. "You are in no danger from me."

"I didn't think that I was." Bonnie said quickly. "I am just confused. Before you were all about how we can't be together and now all of sudden everything is go. I don't get it."

"I have come to realize that being with you is worth the risk." Finn said simply. He took a step towards her, waiting to see if she would fend him off again. Once she didn't he gather her into his arms and a strong embrace. "This moment alone is priceless."

Bonnie reveled in the secure feeling of being in Finn's arms. They were so strong and inviting. She felt like she could let her guard down and she would still be protected. He gave her a sense of security she'd never known before.

"You are so beautiful." Finn whispered. He leaned back and tilted her head up for another kiss. Bonnie melted into his arms. Everything about being with Finn felt right. He broke the kiss and looked down at Bonnie. "Do you agree that we should be together?"

"Just like that?" Bonnie asked with a playful smile.

"Just like that." Finn confirmed. He smiled at her and Bonnie got weak in the knees. It she wasn't already supported in his arms she would have fallen to the ground.

"What changed your mind?" Bonnie asked tentatively, scared about looking a gift horse in the mouth.

"Kol actually." Finn answered honestly.

"Kol?" Bonnie was shocked. How did the youngest male Mikaelson play into all of this?

"Yes," Finn confirmed still holding her tightly. "He convinced me that I had to go after what I really wanted because he was going to do the same. The catch is that we both want you."

"So what, you want me now so that he can't have me?" Bonnie asked with her anger rising. She tried to pull away but Finn held her tight.

"No, not at all." he replied. "You even admitted that my desire for you has never been in question. Kol forced me to realize that I could be with you despite the risk."

"Risk that I never fully understood." Bonnie added.

"I know, but they are real nonetheless."

"Just to be clear - I won't be some prize in whatever sick rivalry you have going on with your brother."

"Nor would I ever subject you to that. Bonnie, you are my queen. I will fight to keep us together." Finn stated the last part with such conviction behind his words. Bonnie went all gooey inside. No one had ever made her feel as special as Finn was right now. Whatever doubts she had flew right out her mind.

"Slow down there, slugger. There's no one to fight." Bonnie laid her head on his chest. "So now what?"

"Now you come away with me for the weekend."

"I thought this was only going to be an overnight trip." Bonnie protested.

"I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? Why kind of surprise."

"One which I think you'll enjoy a great deal, my queen."

"Oooh! Tell me more!" Bonnie pressed him.

Finn laughed. "If I didn't it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Finn!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"That is all I am saying." Finn said throwing his hands up. "Now I must go to make a few last minute arrangements. Can you be ready in an hour?"

Bonnie considered his works. "Make it an hour and half. I want to do something first."

"Fine, hour and half it is." Finn bent down and kissed Bonnie again. "Until then, my queen."

Bonnie giggled. "I can't wait."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie walked to the parking lot of the grocery store with the snacks she gathered for the trip. She knew Finn loved peanuts so she wanted to grab a couple of things for him. She was almost in her car when she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Elena walking towards her.

"Hey girl, what's going on?" Bonnie asked giving her a quick hug.

"Just doing a little grocery shipping like you." Elena said holding up her bag.

"Yeah, me and my dad are taking a little road trip this weekend. I just wanted to grab some snacks for the road.

"Ohh, what do you got?" Elena asked peeking into her bag. She pulled out the 6-pack of Payday candy bars. "Isn't your dad allergic to peanuts?"

"Yeah, those are for me." Bonnie said quickly. She tossed the bag into the car.

"Oh, ok." Elena said a little surprised by her reaction. She'd never known Bonnie to eat those candy bars before. "I am getting ready to meet Caroline at the mall. Did you want to come?"

"I can't. I have an appointment at Ms. Woo's to get a manicure and get my eyebrows arched in 15 minutes." Bonnie explained.

"Oh, okay." Elena said slightly dejected.

"You know, if you and Caroline want to meet there maybe we could go to the mall afterwards. I wanted to get some new clothes for this trip anyway."

"All this for a weekend trip with your dad?" Elena asked.

"Just because the trip will be boring doesn't mean I can't look good." Bonnie joked with a smile.

Elena laughed. "Ok. Let me call Caroline but I am sure we will meet you there. See you in a few minutes."

"Cool. See you there!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie zipped up the small suit case she packed for her trip with Finn, satisfied she had everything she needed. Most of the items in the suitcase were newly purchased on her impromptu shopping trip with Caroline and Elena. She chuckled as she recalled the blond vampire's confusion at the items she was purchasing.

-START FLASHBACK-

"Ok that's it, something is up." Caroline declared as the trio of girls entered Victoria's Secrets.

"What are you talking about Caroline?" Bonne asked.

"So far for this weekend trip with your dad, you've gotten your nails done, eyebrows arched and now you are buying sexy panties?" Caroline said taking the skimpy G-string Bonnie was looking at from her hands. "Either you are hiding something or you have a seriously sick relationship with your dad."

"Eww! Gross Caroline!" Bonnie laughed at her comment.

"I think you have boyfriend and that's who you are going away with. Why else would you need sexy panties?"

"Maybe I like wearing sexy panties, as you call them, just for me." Bonnie offered.

"Please!" Caroline objected. "When we dress just for ourselves, it's comfort over sexy. That's why granny panties were invented. No, when you put this on" Caroline said holing up the black lace G-String, "it's to be seen by someone so spill Bonnie. Who is the lucky guy that has you buy sex panties?"

"I am not buying these panties to take on the trip." Bonnie lied. "And there is no lucky guy, at least not right now. I am buying these panties because one day I hope there is a lucky guy and I want to be ready."

"That's kind of sad, Bonnie." Caroline stated.

"Caroline!" Elena admonished her.

"Oh come on, Elena. It's sad and we all know it." Caroline stated. She turned to Bonnie. "The only reason there isn't a lucky guy is because you don't put yourself out there. I mean look at you - you're gorgeous smart, funny and-"

"A witch" Bonnie added.

"So!" Caroline almost yelled. "I'm a vampire and that hasn't stopped me from getting my groove on."

"You're also Caroline Forbes – one of the most popular girls at our school."

"So are you, Bonnie!" Caroline stated. "Here is fair warning – this is your last pair of sexy panties that you are buying just in case. When you get back, we are going to help you get a boyfriend. You are too hot to have a tong in a glass case with the words break in case of an emergency written on it. It's time to shine, Bonnie Bennett!"

-END FLASHBACK-

It's time to shine indeed, Bonnie mused. The doorbell rang. Bonnie looked at the clock on her night stand. Finn was right on time. She grabbed her suit case and ran down the stairs. She opened the door and Finn was standing on the other side. He scooped her up and kissed her deeply.

"Now that we are together, I don't know if I can go that long without seeing you." Finn said setting her back down.

"I'll keep that in mind." Bonnie said with a giggle.

"Are you ready, my queen?" Finn said picking up her suit case.

"Absolutely." Bonnie answered. She followed Finn to the car where he opened the passenger side door for her. Once she was in, he put her suitcase in the trunk before hopping in the driver's side and they were off.

Unbeknownst to either Finn or Bonnie, Kol was watching from a distance. Even though he didn't like what he saw one bit, he had to admit he'd never seen Finn look so happy. It was a shame he'd have to ruin it for him. Kol felt something very special for Bonnie and he wasn't going to let anyone, not even his favorite brother stand in the way of making Bonnie his. And he knew just how to bring his brother down.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Report." Klaus rasped as Octavia came into the living room of the mansion. Her husband was already waiting there for her with the Original Hybrid.

"The Bennett witch hasn't made any progress on getting the writing back on the walls." Octavia reported.

"Really?" Klaus said surprised. "Even after I sent my hybrids after them? I was sure that out light a fire under her cauldron."

"Apparently not." Octavia noted. "According to what she told the Salvatores, though she is working on it. Her plans got a little delayed by a weekend trip with her father."

"Interesting. I think it time to put a little more pressure on Miss Bennett and Octavia you are just the witch to help me do it. Come here and do exactly as I say."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie struggle to not to gape as she and Finn walked into The Cavalier Oceanfront Hotel. The opulent building was breathtaking. Bonnie had never seen such a gorgeous hotel and couldn't believe she was staying here.

"Finn, this place is wonderful!" Bonnie praised.

"A fitting place for my queen." Finn noted. He had one arm around Bonnie while the other hand had their luggage.

"I never imagined staying at a place this spectacular. How did you managed to get us a room here."

"I have my ways." Finn said coyly. They approached the front desk to check in.

"How may I help you?" the happy clerked asked.

"I have a reservation for two nights. My name is Finn Mikaelson."

The clerk punched some keys on the key board before looking up again. "Yes sir. We have the Presidential Suite all ready." He motioned for the bellboy to come over. "This is Jason and he will take you up to your suite." He handed Finn two room keys. "You are all set sir."

Bonnie and Finn followed the bellhop all the way up to their suit. The young man deposited the luggage and Finn tipped him generously. Once alone, Bonnie unleashed her excitement.

"WOW! Look at this room!" she exclaimed as she spun around in the giant room. "This place is bigger than my house!"

At 1,870 square feet of luxury, Bonnie wasn't off by much. The Presidential Suite was a three-room suite featuring a master bedroom, living room, dining or conference table, full bath with Jacuzzi with window-lined tub, and views of beach. The Suite featured two 42-inch plasma televisions, each equipped with a Bose Home Theater System which includes surround sound and a DVD player, and a 13-inch LCD screen in the spa bathroom. With city and beach views from furnished patios, cozy libraries and personal fireplaces, custom furniture and interior design palettes, the Presidential Suite offers a signature experience unlike anything Bonnie had ever dreamed of.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me!" Bonnie said. "I am going have to think of some very creative ways to say thank you." Bonnie said coyly. She began to walk towards him very seductively. She reached Finn and drew him into a sensual kiss. He returned her affection in earnest. Her fingers deftly unhinged his belt and her hand found its way into his underwear. Finn caught his breath as Bonnie squeezed his rapidly hardening manhood. His hand jotted out to stop her from going further.

"We can't my queen." Finn said with a hoarse voice.

"But we have hours until we have to enchant the flower." Bonnie protested. She stepped closer and began to nibble on his neck. "And I would really, _really_ like to show you how much I appreciate everything you done for me."

Finn swore out loud. "Bonnie," he croaked. His voice failed him and very little sound came out. He had to stop her now or he never would. With supreme effort, he took her hand out of his pants and managed to back up from her. He cleared his throat and tried to speak again.

"Bonnie, as much as I want to, if we get started down this path, you will miss the other surprise I have for you."

Bonnie was stunned. There was more? "You can't possibly have another surprise for me."

"But I do, my queen." Finn said with his full voice once again. Tonight, in the ball room of this hotel, the Virginia King's Ball Dance to benefit the homeless is happening and we are attending."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked confused.

"There is an old fashion Ball happening in this hotel today and you and I are going."

"Why would I want to do that?" Bonnie asked. "I think I rather spend the time with you here in the hotel suite."

"Hmm, I seem to recall you telling me that you never get to go to the ball so I thought this would be one of the times that could change."

"You remembered that?" Bonnie said her voice barely a whisper.

"I did." Finn answered. "Do you still want to go?"

"I would love to, Finn, but I don't have a dress."

"Check the closet." he instructed.

"You didn't." Bonnie said as she walked over to the closet. She flung it open to see a designer garment bag hanging in the closet.

"I took the liberty of picking something out for you. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Bonnie said as she unzipped the bag to reveal a gorgeous gown. "Are you kidding me? I can't believe you went through all of this trouble for me."

"I can't believe you don't know you are worth it." Finn replied. There was a knock at the door. Finn looked at the Bonnie and smile. "That should be the ladies here to do your hair and make-up." Finn answered the door and indeed it was. He led the two women back to Bonnie was just astounded at the effort Finn went through for her.

"Ladies- her is the lovely Bonnie. I leave her in your capable hands." The two women began to set up the supplies they brought as Finn retreated to the bedroom. Bonnie caught him before he shut the door.

"Finn – I don't know how to thank you enough for all of this. It's way more than anyone else has ever done for me."

"Seeing you smile right now is more than thanks enough." He bent down and kissed her lips softly. In a low voice so only she could hear he said, "And now I think I'll take a shower. A nice, long, cold shower." Bonnie smile as he walked into the room and shut the door. She walked over to the girls so they could get started.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Bonnie, are you ready yet? The ball has already started." Finn asked through the door. After his shower he'd taken a quick nap. He awoke to the sound of Bonnie showering. Since then, he'd gotten up and completely dressed and she still hadn't come out the bathroom. At least the shower wasn't running any longer.

"Just about." Bonnie called from the bathroom. He heard the door open Bonnie began to make her way to him. What he saw took his breath away. Bonnie stepped out of the bedroom wearing an inspired oceanic blue strapless silk gown by_ Lloyd Klein Couture_ that gathered at the waist before draping down into a carpet gliding skirt. The color was magic against her mocha complexion, and repeated in her deep smokey eye shadow. Diamond drop earrings along with a simply beautiful necklace, with a blue stone on a silver chain, and a black clutch completed her look. Her make-up was lovely, her dress was perfect, and her hair tumbled in voluminous waves. "I am ready now."

"You are perfection." Finn noted, unable to take his eyes off of her. "I've never seen so spectacular a sight."

Bonnie felt her checks flush. "Stop that!" she ordered his smiling.

"It's true!" Finn insisted.

"You look very handsome yourself. " Bonne stated and it was a valid statement. Finn looked delicious in his one button tuxedo with notched lapels. He forwent the cummerbund and bowtie and instead went with the vest and traditional tie. The electric blue tie to match Bonnie's dress stood out well against the white shirt and black vest he had on.

"Shall we go?" Finn said offering her his arm.

"Lead the way." Bonnie stated taking his arm.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I can't remember the last time I had this much fun!" Bonnie stated from her seat next to Finn. The entire evening had been wonderful so far. The table where Finn and Bonnie sat was full of people who were older, yet engaging to the young couple. The food was phenomenal and filling. All and all, the evening was a success.

"I had no idea you were so charming." Finn leaned in whispered to Bonnie. "You have half of the room wishing they were me."

"You are such a flatterer!" Bonnie said playfully pushing him away.

Finn stood and offered her his hand. "Come, let's get some more champagne." Bonnie took his hand and followed him to the table with the champagne flutes. Once they retrieved the beverages, he slipped his arm around her waist and they watched the people on the dance floor.

"They look so graceful." Bonnie observed.

"I can take a hint." Finn said taking her glass from her and giving it along with his own to a waiter who was passing by. "Would you like to dance, Bonnie?"

"I would love to," Bonnie began and Finn began to lead her to the dance floor. She pulled back and got his attention. "There is just one small problem." Bonnie said sheepishly. Finn looked at her expectantly. "I, uh, I don't know how to ball room dance." Bonnie admitted. "I can street dance, tap dance and line dance." Bonnie offered. "Hell, I can even pole dance, but ball room dancing is just not something I learned."

Finn considered her words and then began to lead her by the hand to the floor again.

"Finn, what are you doing? I told you I don't know how to dance." Bonnie said. Finn had her on the dance floor now and placed one of his arms around her waist and held her hand with the other.

"That's not a problem." Finn told her. With little effort, he lifted her off of her feet. Her dress was long enough that no one could tell Bonnie was floating. With that Finn began to waltz her around the dance floor and Bonnie loved every minute of it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie and Finn walked along the coast. They'd left the ball about ½ hour ago to get down to the flower before midnight. Now that they were, here they simply waited for the time so Bonnie could enchant the flower before plucking it.

Finn watched and he had to admit he was completely and totally falling for the beautiful witch. He knew he liked her before, but now those feeling were quickly escalating to something more than like. Bonnie was quickly becoming his life.

Bonnie noticed him staring. "What?" She asked.

"I am trying to engrain this image in my mind for all of eternity – you in that dress in the pale moon light – I don't think a more beautiful image exist in all of creation."

Bonnie blushed again. "You have to stop saying things like that."

"I cannot. You bring out the poet in me."

Bonnie smile and looked away. "It's time." she noted. She took the spell out of her clutch and bent over the flower. She said the words in Latin and follower began to glow. Once she was done and the spell complete, the flower stopped glowing. Finn reached down and ripped it up from the roots. Bonnie pulled a zip lock back out of her purse and they put the flower in that.

"Would you care to walk along the beach before heading back to the hotel?" Finn asked.

"I would love that."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After their 45 minute walk on the beach, Bonnie and Finn headed back to the hotel. Once there, they walked straight towards the elevators. There was only one thing on their minds and they couldn't wait to get to it.

"Mr. Mikaelson!" a hotel staff member called running after the duo. Finn held the elevator doors as the man caught up with them. "I have a message for you." He handed a piece of paper to Finn and stepped back. The elevators doors closed and the car began to climb the floors. Finn read the note and then handed it to Bonnie. "Bonnie, you need to call the hospital about your father."

"Is everything alright?" Bonnie asked reading the note.

"I am sure it is." Finn reassured her.

"Oh shoot. The number to my Dad's doctor is in my phone which is dead. I left my charger in the car. Give me the keys so I can get it."

"I could go for you." Finn offered. The elevators doors opened and he held them. He reached into his coat pocket and produced the car key.

"No I got it." Bonnie insisted taking the key. "I'll be back in a jiff." Finn leaned in and kissed her.

"That should hold me over until you return." Finn stepped out of the elevator and walked into towards suite. Bonnie hit the button for it to her back down. Once Finn reached their room he used his key card to enter. What he saw in the living room shocked him.

"Hello lover." Sage stated. She was stark naked standing there in all her vampire glory.

"Sage!?" Finn exclaimed. Sage was one the first loves of his adult life. A myriad of old emotions came flooding back to him. "Is it truly you?"

"You know anyone else that looks this good naked?" the red headed vampire said with a smile. It was true. She looked phenomenal - just as he remembered.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"I heard your psycho brother finally unstaked you so I came looking for you. Gotta admit, I didn't expect to find you in such a fancy place as this." Sage said looking around. "I like your style."

"I am still shocked to see you." Finn admitted.

"You never were big on words. As I recall, though, you were plenty good at using that tongue of yours for other things." Sage began to walk towards him. "Let's see if you still got it." With that, Sage captured his mouth with her own.

Meanwhile, having retrieved her charger Bonnie boarded the elevator to back up to the suite. She disembarked when the car reached her floor and walked down the short distance to the suite. Using her key she entered the room.

A sickening sight greeted her. Finn had some naked red headed Amazon propped up against the wall and was kissing her hungrily.

"Oh my God." Bonnie whispered dropping the key on the floor. Both Finn and Sage looked over at her. Their expressions were extremely different.

Sage had a satisfied smirk on her face. She did nothing to conceal her naked body now that Finn had released her.

Finn, for his part, looked horrified. He called out to Bonnie, but she just shook her head and backed away from the entire scene. He began to move towards her and she bolted out of the door. She threw up a barrier spell to stop him from leaving the suit to follow her. Bonnie was in the elevator and she could still hear him calling her name. She slumped on the elevator floor determined not to cry.

How could such a wonderful day end so poorly?

END CHAPTER 6

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

And that end this chapter. Next up, we see more of Esther's plan reveal and another move by Klaus. The Finn/Bonnie/Kol triangle heats up as well and Sage has a say in that too.

For the record – The Cavalier Oceanfront Hotel is real. You can check it out online to see the visual image I was trying to create.

Also, Bonnie's entire look for the ball is based off what Kat Graham wore to the "The Ripple Effect". Google image search it. She looked absolutely beautiful!

As always, please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So in typical fashion it took way longer to get this chapter out than I wanted. A lot happens so please read and review!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 7

Bonnie sat impatiently in the lobby of the Cavalier Oceanfront Hotel anxiously awaiting her ride. She tried to focus on anything else besides what was happening in the Presidential Suite of the hotel. She failed. Try though she may, she couldn't get the image of Finn and the naked red head out of her head. She imagined they'd made love by now. No, they had sex, Bonnie corrected her own thought. She didn't think Finn was capable of love after the way he treated her. Besides, he may have been surprised when Bonnie appeared in the room, but surely he wouldn't let her stop him from ravishing the Amazon who seemed ripe for the plucking.

'_Stop doing this to yourself,' _Bonnie thought. '_Forget about Finn and that woman._ _Like Grams said, I am stronger than all of this."_ Bonnie tried to encourage herself. Indeed, she was impressed that she wasn't a crying mess on the hotel lobby floor. After nearly giving in to the pain on the elevator ride down, she collected herself and strode purposefully to the lobby when the doors opened. She found a couch next the wall and plugged up her phone. She sat patiently and waited for it to charge. While she was waiting, the helpful front deskman came and offered his assistance.

"Excuse me Miss, did you need another room key?" he asked helpfully.

"I'm sorry?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I see you are charging your phone here in the lobby. Did you lose your key to your room and need another one to get back in?"

"Oh no, I still have my key." Bonnie paused and looked towards the elevators. "I just can't go back to that room."

"Is there a problem with the Presidential Suite?" the clerk asked alarmed. "If so I will personally make sure it resolved right away."

Bonnie sighed heavily. "Yeah there's a problem. I just caught my asshole boyfriend in the room with some naked, redheaded slut. So I left him up there and came down here. Now, I just want to charge my phone so I can call a ride and go home." Bonnie exploded. She didn't mean to take it out of the clerk but everything was just so raw.

"I see." The clerk replied primly before turning and walking away. Bonnie slumped back on the couch, tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She stayed like for a couple of minutes before she heard someone next to hear clearing their throat to get her attention.

'_Now what?_' she thought irritably. She sat up and opened her eyes to see the clerk was back. '_He's probably going to kick me out after that last outburst._'

Once he was sure he had her attention, the clerk moved to sit on the coffee table directly in front of Bonnie. His hand jutted out and there was a shot glass filled with pink liquid in it. Bonnie looked at him perplexed.

"Go on – take it," he insisted.

'_What the hell."_ Bonnie thought. Shetook the shot and slammed it down. It was sweet.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked.

"It's called a red headed slut." The clerk replied with a smile. "I figured if your ex was having one tonight you deserved one too."

Bonnie laughed despite herself. In doing so she realized everything was going to be ok and she can make it through this.

"Thank you." Bonnie replied.

"Don't thank me yet. Wait until you see how I fuck up his bill." The clerk added with an impish grin. He'd seen this time and time again. Rich older men come into this hotel with beautiful young women, but the young women were never enough. The men always have to go out and get more. Most of the young women were stupid and stayed with the men. He respected those who loved themselves enough to get out of the relationship instead of settling for being one of many.

Bonnie's phone dinged as it had enough juice in it to come back to life.

"You make the call now and get the hell out of here." the clerk encouraged her. He patted her on the knee before heading back to his work station. Bonnie picked up the phone and dialed.

"Bonnie?" a groggy, surprised voice answered from the other end.

"I need your help." Bonnie began. She launched into a short explanation of the night that ended with "So can you come get me?"

"I am already in my car."

That was two hours ago. A hundred and twenty minutes that Bonnie tried not to think about Finn and his betrayal. Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer the hotel doors opened and Matt Donovan strolled through. Relief flooded through Bonnie. She stood and he spotted her.

"Are you OK?" he asked taking her into his strong arms.

"I'll survive." Bonnie answered. "I just want to get out of here." She said gathering her purse and phone along with the charger.

"Where's the rest of your stuff?" Matt yawned as he looked around.

"In the room," Bonnie answered. "With him."

"Come on." Matt said taking her by the hand. "Let's go get it." Bonnie pulled back and shook her head. When Bonnie called she didn't give many details – only that that she was stranded out of town with a guy and needed to get home right away. Her behavior now was starting to concern him. Bonnie was one of the strongest people he knew. That she didn't want to go back to the room spoke volumes to Matt. "This him we are talking about – he's a vampire, isn't he?"

Shame played across her face. Bonnie slowly nodded her head yes.

"It's not Damon, is it?" Matt asked concern.

"Oh dear God no!" Bonnie almost yelled. She took a deep breath to calm down. She picked up the shot glass. "I need to return this to the front desk clerk and then can we just go?"

"Sure." Matt said with some satisfaction that Bonnie was sleeping with eldest Salvatore. Another yawn escaped his mouth. He tossed his arm around Bonnie shoulder and began to walk towards the front desk.

"Are you going to be ok to drive? It's already after 3:00 AM and there's still a two hour back to Mystic Falls."

"I think I can make it." Matt said with a sideways smile. They reached the desk and Bonnie sat the glass down.

"Thank you."

"No problem." the clerk said with a smile. "And if you'll forgive the eavesdropping, I think I can help you with something else." He then produced a key card. "If you two promise to be out of here before 8:00 AM, you can crash in a room for free."

"Thanks but we're good." Matt declined the offer even as he loosed another yawn.

"Funny, you don't look good." Bonnie said taking the key. She turned to the clerk again. "You've been so kind to me I don't know if a simple thank you is enough."

The clerk smiled. "All in a day's work. The room I gave you is on the first floor. You two better get some shut eye because you don't have a lot of time before you have to go."

The duo reached their room shortly. It wasn't anything like the presidential suite, but still a very nice hotel room. As soon as the door closed Matt collapsed on the bed.

"I am so sleepy!" he lamented.

"I thought you said you were fine?" Bonnie teased as she plugged up her phone by the desk.

"Well now that I am lying down it's a different story." Matt said with a half-smile. He turned to look at Bonnie who was sitting at the desk. "Are you going to stay there all night?"

"I can't sleep." Bonnie replied.

"You haven't even tried." Matt countered.

"Why bother?" Bonnie argued. "My mind is racing. I won't be able to sleep."

"Come here." Matt ordered.

"Matt," Bonnie began.

"No arguing." he insisted. Reluctantly Bonnie crossed the room and joined Matt in the bed. He encased her in his arms again. "If I remember correctly this is the key to get you to fall asleep."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked as she rested her head on his chest.

"What, you don't remember?" Matt feigned being hurt. "Back when we were in kindergarten together one of us couldn't take a nap alone."

Bonnie giggled. She'd forgotten about that. Bonnie had started school shortly after her mother left. Severely distraught, she stopped eating and sleeping. Every night she would just cry and cry. The only times that she would get any sleep was when her Grams would hold her and Bonnie would fall asleep in her arms. Bonnie sleeping in Grams' embrace became such an ordinary occurrence that Bonnie soon couldn't sleep unless she was being held. So when Bonnie started kindergarten she couldn't take the afternoon naps because no one was holding her. After nearly two weeks of just lying there, trying not to cry, this little blond boy scooted his mat right next to her's. He smiled at her and when she smiled back he reached out and took her hand. He held her hand tightly and the two feel asleep on the mats. Bonnie and Matt sleeping next to each other holding hands or even hugging in their sleep became an everyday happening from that day forth. The teacher thought it was so cute she took a picture. That Polaroid was still at Grams house somewhere.

"I remember now," Bonnie smiled. "We all should have known you turn out to be a great guy. You were a gentleman even as a kid."

"I'm nothing special." Matt stated. He tightened his arms around her.

"I think you are the most special person out of all of us." Bonnie commented. "Now hush so we can both get some sleep."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie awoke in Matt's car to discover they were not only back in Mystic Falls and but just a few blocks from her house. "Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," she apologized.

"It's ok. We were over half way here before you took your little cat nap. Besides, it gave me a chance to set something up for you."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"A little surprise waiting for you at your house." Matt answered. "And that's all I am saying."

"What did you do, Matt Donovan?" Bonnie pressed.

"I am not saying a word." Matt replied with a smile.

"Don't make me use my powers on you." Bonnie playfully threatened.

"What are going to turn me into a frog?" Matt teased.

"I can come up with something worse than that." Bonnie assured him.

"Well it's too late now. We are at your house already." Matt said as he came to a stop in front of her abode. And your surprise is waiting for you on your porch." Bonnie turned to look of the passenger side window and say Elena and Caroline sitting on the porch. "I figured you could use a little time with the girls after last night."

Bonnie leaned in and wrapped one arm around Matt's neck. "You are the best person ever, Matt. I don't know what I would have done without you last night."

Matt hugged her back. "I'll always be there, Bonnie. Always."

"You are my hero." Bonnie said. She pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Matt replied. Bonnie exited the vehicle. Matt waived at the girls and drove away. Caroline and Elena rose from the steps and walked to meet Bonnie.

"So Matt called," Elena began, "and told us to be here."

"I think his exact words were Bonnie needs you so whatever issues you have put them aside and meet us at her house in half an hour." Caroline said.

Elena put her arm around Bonnie's shoulders. "Judging from that dress it seems you have quite the story to tell us."

"So let's go inside, crack open a gallon of ice cream and get this down to business." Caroline added getting on the other side of Bonnie and wrapping her arm around her waist. Side by side, the ladies all walked into the house.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

There was a knock at the door of the presidential suite. Finn quickly ran to the door and thrust it open. "Bonnie?" he cried out hoping it would be the young witch. He was disappointed to find a bell hop on the other side.

"I am sorry sir?" the young man replied.

"Nothing." Finn answered dismissively. "What is it?"

"I have a message for you." The man replied handing Finn a piece of paper. With that he turned and walked away.

Finn opened a note and read it.

The barriers down.

The note must have been from Bonnie. She was letting him know he was free to go. Sage entered the room and read the note over Finn's shoulders.

"Thank God we can get out of here." Sage exclaimed. "Come on, Lover. Let's go."

"Stop calling me that." Finn ordered Sage.

"Why? That's what we are."

"We haven't been lovers in over 9 centuries." Finn replied as he gathered his things.

"Yeah, thanks to your brother." Sage answered. "But now we've been given a second chance. Let's not waste it."

"It's not that simple Sage." Finn answered.

"Only because you won't let it be simple." Sage answered. '_He's avoiding looking at me,'_ she noticed. Fin went to pick up is tuxedo jacket. He dropped it and a caricature of him and Bonnie drawn by a sketch artist on the beach fell out. Sage picked it up.

"Give that to me," Finn ordered.

Sage continued looking at the picture. '_Don't tell me I have to deal with this again!_' she thought angrily. "It's her fault, isn't it?" Sage demanded. "She's the reason you refused to be with me last night!"

"Give it to me!" Finn bellowed. He snatched the picture from her and put it in his pocket.

"My God! You're in love with her!" Sage yelled with disgust.

"It's complicated." Finn answered still avoiding her gaze.

"No, it's rather simple." Sage replied approaching him. She got in his face so she could see his eyes. "Either you love her or don't. Which is it?"

"My feelings for Bonnie are my own business." Finn answered tersely as he turned from Sage.

"I've loved you for over 900 years! I deserve to know the answer to that question!"

"What do you want from me, Sage?" Finn bit out angrily. "You show up here knowing full well I was with someone else. What did you expect?"

"I expected that you would love me because I still love you!" Sage yelled. "We haven't been together for the past 900 years because we broke up! We weren't together because your brother is a manic and daggered you! Since that day I've been looking for anyway to get you back. Did Klaus tell you I begged him to un-dagger you? Did he tell you I offered to serve him, if he would just give you back to me? Finn, I tried everything I could think of. There isn't anything I wouldn't have done to get you back. And now here you are. The day I dreamt about is finally here, but instead of loving me back, you're telling me you're in love with this witch! She's a child!"

"Sage, love is not an obligation." Finn answered simply.

"No, it's cruel," Sage snapped. "Let's see how much you love that witch when I turn her into a corpse!"

Instantly Finn was upon her. He grabbed her by the shoulders so tightly he risked shattering her bones. He looked directly in her eyes with such distance and coldness that Sage wished he was still avoiding eye contact her.

"You make one move against Bonnie and you will wish I was Elijah never removed that knife from my heart."

Finn released her and Sage rubbed her tender shoulders. "I don't have to hurt her." Sage stated as she stormed towards the door of the suite. She turned just before exiting. "If memory holds, you take care hurting of Bonnie yourself."

And with that, the red headed vampire bolted from the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Matt pulled into the parking lot of the Mystic Grille. He just had to run in to get his check and then he could go home and sleep. He got out of the car and began to walk towards the door when suddenly someone was in his way. Kol.

Matt took a step back to avoid walking into the vampire. "Is there something I can do for you?" he asked the original.

"You just love playing the hero, don't you?" Kol surmised.

"Look man if this has anything to do with Rebeka h-" Matt began.

"I don't care what you do with my sister." Kol interrupted him. "No, I am much more concerned about what you are doing with someone else."

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about." Matt answered honestly.

"Don't you?" Kol questioned. "It seems that you are always there, sniffing around her."

"Who are you talking about?" Matt asked with much confusion.

"As I understand it, you've been with both her best friends. First Elena and then Caroline. Are you just making your way through their entire click?"

"Bonnie?" Matt asked with some surprise in his voice. "You are talking about Bonnie?" Kol nodded.

"Yes, I am taking about Bonnie," Kol spat, "But more specifically I am talking about your continual need to be her knight in shining armor."

"I am not trying to save Bonnie from anything." Matt argued.

"No?" Kol challenged. "I guess she called you here hero for nothing, then."

Matt's eyes widened in surprise. "You were eavesdropping on us? Not that it's any of your business, but you got it all wrong. Bonnie and I are just friends."

"You expect me to believe that you aren't interested in her?" Kol asked as his anger rose. Did this human think him a fool?

"I don't care what you believe." Matt said. He side stepped the vampire to get inside the grill. As walked by him Kol grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him back against his car.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Kol ordered.

"What's your problem!" Matt yelled as he stood up straight. "I told you Bonnie and I are just friends. Why do you care anyway?" he asked. He looked at Kol and the look he got back explained it all. Kol must have been the vampire they left two hours away on the other side of the state. "You're into her." Matt said with disbelief. "You stay the hell away from Bonnie!"

"Funny, I was just going to tell you the same thing." Kol threatened.

"I don't know what when down in that hotel, but I know Bonnie doesn't want to see you anymore so just do us all a favor and go away."

A superior smile came across Kol's face. Matt thought he was the guy was with Bonnie last night instead of his brother Finn. If what Matt was saying is true, that meant Bonnie didn't want to see Finn anymore. That's good news. Now Kol only had to deal with Matt as a rival for Bonnie's affections.

"I am not going anywhere." Kol answered. "But you are going to take your own advice and stay away from Bonnie."

"Like hell I am!" Matt replied. "She's my friend and I am going to continue to be there for her, especially now that there is douchebag like you in her life."

Kol wasn't sure what a douchebag was, but he was sure it' wasn't a good thing. "Oh I see. You think you can stop me from doing anything, human? I broke your hand for fun when I didn't even know you. Imagine what I'll do now that I have a reason to hate you."

"I'm not afraid of you." Matt replied resolutely.

"No, you didn't strike me as being that bright." Kol said dismissively. He didn't have time to deal with Matt any longer. Now that he knew Bonnie wanted nothing to do with Finn, he had to strike to get her affections and he knew just what to do. "Just stay away from Bonnie." Kol threatened. With that he took off using his super speed.

Matt shook his head. He really hoped Bonnie knew what she was doing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Finn picked up the call from the special phone given to him by his mother.

"Yes?" he answered gruffly.

"How goes things, my son?" Esther asked.

"Fine."

"You completed the task last night?"

"Yes."

"So you have the enchanted flower?"

"Yes."

"And Bonnie is still onboard with the plan?"

Finn didn't answer right away. After what happened with Bonnie last night, he wasn't sure she would still help them.

"Finn?" Esther prodded him.

"Yes?"

Esther was silent. Finn was never talkative but he was being unusually short – even for him. "Finn, is there a problem?"

"No."

Esther sighed. There was definitely a problem but she wouldn't let that derail her plans. "Why don't you come and see me so we can solve whatever is the matter.

"Mother, you can't leave the house and I can't cross over."

"For you, I will make an exception, my most favorite son."

"Mother," Finn protested.

"Besides, if you have the enchanted flower it is time for me to come back to earthly plane permanently. The next steps in the plan must be done by me alone. Come now." Esther ordered.

"As you command." Finn answered and snapped the phone shut. He was at his cottage. At the speed he could travel, he could make it to the lot in just a few minutes. When he arrived, Esther's house was already back in the Earthly plan of existence. She stepped out on the porch when he arrived. They embraced as he joined her in the house.

"Finn, it's good to see you." Esther stated.

"Mother," was Finn's only reply.

"Come, sit." Esther ordered ushering him into her living room. "Tell me what is bothering me, son."

"Nothing." Finn answered plainly.

Esther smiled. "You always were a terrible liar. If I had to guess, I would say it's about Bonnie since you refused to answer any questions about her. You feel something for her, right?"

"Mother-" Finn began.

"You may hide your emotions from others but I am your mother. I know you too well."

"Things are more complicated than I expected." Finn answered.

Esther nodded. "More complicated than they should be." She got up and sat next to Finn. "Finn, you must be careful. Remember it's your destiny to end my children's blight upon the earth."

"I know my duty." Finn said solemnly.

"Romantic entanglements will only serve to distract you." Esther warned.

"I have no entanglements." Finn replied.

Esther laughed slightly. "There you go again lying horribly. Your feelings for Bonnie are as plain as the fangs in your mouth."

"I do care for her." Finn confessed.

"And therein lies the problem." Esther stated. "Your feelings for Bonnie will only confuse the situation. Both you and the Bennett witch have keys roles to play."

Finn rose from the couch and walked away. "I will not fail you, Mother."

With his back towards Esther, he couldn't see her pull a pouch out of the pocket of her dress. "I will ensure that you don't." Esther announced. Finn turned to face her and she blew the contents of the pouch into his face. Finn inhaled the powder and fell down unconscious on the ground.

Esther stood over Finn. "I apologize, my son, but this is the only way. I must enchant you before your love for the witch makes you immune to this particular spell." She recited an incantation over the fallen vampire. "When you wake your sole focus will once again be on becoming a martyr. You will freely sacrifice yourself to stop not only my children, but all vampires."

Minutes later Finn awoke sitting up on the couch. He couldn't remember the last few moments that had just transpired.

"Finn, are you listening to me?" Esther asked from chair where she sat. His confused gazed to he was not. The original witch stood with displeasure. "This is exactly my point, Finn. You are so wrapped in your feeling for Bonnie that you are losing focus. You cannot afford to be distracted."

Finn felt shame for letting his mother down. He resolved to do better. "My feelings for Bonnie are no longer a consideration mother. I am 100% committed to sacrificing myself to stop my siblings. I will help you right this past wrong. You have my word."

Esther smiled and took his hand. "Thank you, Finn. Your word is all I need." She produced a list from the pocket in her dress. "Now, please gather the enchanted flower as well as the items on this list and meet me back here. There is much work to be done." Esther stood and gave him the list. He followed her to the door.

"I will not fail you, Mother." Finn promised her.

"I have faith in you, my son." Esther assured him.

With that, the original vampire sped from her house. Esther turned, but didn't enter the house. "I know you are here." She called into the air. "I can sense you. Do you have what you promised?"

With that question Sage appeared from the back side of the house. She was carrying a large draw string sack on her shoulder which looked to contain a person. "Of course I do." She dropped the sack on Esther's porch. "I promised you the Bennett witch's mother and here she is."

Esther bent down and pulled back the strings to reveal Abby Bennett.

"She's been in my possession since she left Kol." Sage answered. "Too bad that little moron didn't know he had the key to saving himself and all of siblings from your wrath in his possession. If he did, I'm sure he wouldn't have just let her go.

"Oh Sage, Abby's blood is an ingredient for the spell I need to stop Klaus, but it's not the key. The blood of any witch turned into a vampire would do. If you hadn't captured Abby, I am sure I could have found another."

"But I did capture her, Esther so you remember the terms of our agreement. I give you Abby and you kill all the rest of your kids, but you spare Finn."

Esther smiled. "I am well aware of the terms of our deal and I will not welch on them. My true goal is to stop Niklaus by any means necessary. His death is the only non-negotiable in my plans. The deaths of the others are just bonuses."

"Just so we are clear." Sage stated. She turned to walk away, but stopped with Esther spoke.

"Besides, unlike you, I stay true to my word."

Sage gave Esther a perplexed look. The original witch took steps closer to the redhead vampire. "I gifted you with the ability to look into the minds of other vampires for the purpose of coming between Finn and Bonnie. Yet, when I saw him today, his feelings for the Bennett witch were still pure and strong."

"I tried my best-" Sage began.

"And it wasn't nearly good enough." Esther interrupted angrily. "Your failure nearly cost me everything. Fortunately I was able to spell Finn before his feelings for the Bonnie were too strong to overcome."

"Then what's the problem?" Sage asked nonchalantly. Suddenly she found herself floating in their air in incredible pain. She floated directly in front of Esther.

"The only problem is your incompetence. Take that flip stance with me again and I shall deal with it permanently." With her threat made, the original witch stormed into her house with the unconscious form of Abby Bennett floating behind her. Once they were both inside the door slammed shut and Sage fell to the ground like a rock.

The ginger vampire righted herself indignantly. God, how she hated the entire original family save Finn! She couldn't wait until she could ride off into the sunset with her love.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie walked briskly to the cave on the Lockwood grounds. After spending the evening afternoon with the girls Bonnie took a quick nap to recover from her emotional evening. Not that she told Caroline and Elena the entire truth. No, that would have been too risky. So she simply told them that she had been whisked away by an older man who subsequently turned out to be a jerk. She left out the part that the older man was the original vampire Finn.

She endured Caroline's I told you so regarding her purchase of the sexy underwear. She allowed Elena to be the comforter with promises that one day Bonnie will meet just the right guy for her. They ate ice cream; they laughed and just enjoyed each other's company. Bonnie missed this part of her friendship with Caroline and Elena. She would have to do something special for Matt since he arranged it all for her.

Upon waking from her nap, she decided to come down to the cave. The magic she sensed there wasn't evil and she wanted to check it out without the Salvatores breathing down her neck. As she walked toward the cave, she heard a sound behind her. She whirled around to find no one there. She chuckled. Her last encounter with Klaus's hybrids must have left her jumpier than she realized. She turned back around to continue the journey only to discover 4 hybrids blocking her way.

"Oh shit." Bonnie mumbled.

"That's right," one of the mutations spoke. "Klaus told you to stay away from the cave. We are here to make sure that you do."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Don't you know how this ended for the last hybrids that faced me?" Bonnie wasn't sure they brought her bravado but she prayed they did. She didn't know if she had the skill to take down 4 of Klaus's minions at once.

The vampire laughed. "You weren't alone before, but you are now." With that all four charge at her. Bonnie pushed them back using her powers to knock them all off her their feet. Then she turned and ran. She didn't get very far before one of them knocked her down and was on top of her. Bonnie gave the vampire multiple aneurism and the undead create fell back in agony. Another vampire approached and Bonnie included him the assault. Risking being distracted she glanced around for the other two. She couldn't see them. As if on cue, she felt a hand come from behind her and grabbed her by the neck.

"Say goodbye bitch!" the vampire stated as he lifted Bonnie off the ground by her throat. Bonnie struggled frantically to get free as the hybrid tightened his grip around her throat.

"I don't think so!" Bonnie heard a strong confident voice call out from the distance. All of the color drained from the face of the vampire assaulting her and he began to wail in agony. He released Bonnie and she tumbled to the ground. She looked around and noticed a strikingly beautiful black woman in the distance. She was a witch; Bonnie could feel it.

One of the vampires began to charge the other witch. Bonnie dropped him with multiple aneurisms. The two vampires she originally hit with aneurisms recovered enough to grab their ailing teammates and disappear into the woods using their super speed.

"I think they're gone." the woman said as she approached Bonnie. She held out a hand to help her up. Bonnie didn't take it but stood on her own.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"Octavia." the woman replied. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, thanks to you." Bonnie said. "What are you doing out here?" She was still wary of the other witch's timely arrival.

Octavia smiled. "You're guarded – that's a good thing for a witch to be in this town full of vampires and hybrids."

Bonnie was surprised. "You know about the hybrids?"

"Yes, I do. They are an even greater abomination against nature than vampires. Why are they after you?"

"There leader wants to prevent me from discovering something that could stop all of them. However he's just made me more determined than ever to destroy him."

"Good for you." Octavia encouraged her. "Vampires are vile creatures – the entire lot of them. Stop them all I say." She paused for a second and seemed to be sizing Bonnie up. "Maybe I could help you."

Bonnie didn't reply right away. There was something about this woman that seemed to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She was a witch, sure, but that wasn't enough of a reason to trust her.

"You still haven't told me why you are here." Bonnie replied not addressing her offer to help. Octavia help up a small clear pouch with small yellow flowers in it.

"Herbs." Octavia explained. "This is the Adder's Tongue also known as the Trout Lily. I use it in different medicinal spells I make."

"And you had to come here to get it?" Bonnie pressed.

"There are a lot of them in this forest." Octavia elaborated. "Besides, you should be glad I did. If I didn't happen by, you would be dead right now."

"Maybe," Bonnie replied.

"Cute kid, you actually remind me a lot of a friend of mine." Octavia paused for the second and then a big smile came across her face. "You wouldn't happen to be Bonnie Bennett, would you?"

"How do you know my name?" Bonnie asked.

"I am a friend of your cousin Lucy. She asked me to stop in and say hello to you when she heard I was swinging through Mystic Falls. I didn't expect us to meet like this."

"You know Lucy?" Bonnie asked.

"I do. We go way back. I think she'd be more than a little concerned that you out here facing vampires alone. Why don't tell me what you are doing and you let me help?"

"I don't even know you."

"But you know Lucy and you trust her. You also know I'm a witch with the same instinctual hate of all vampires. It's part of who we are."

"So I am just supposed to trust you because you're a witch who happens to know my cousin too? I don't think so."

"I see living with the constant vampire threat has made you mistrustful and I don't want to fight with you." She took a card out of her pocket. "This is my cell number. I am only in town for a few more days. If you want help dealing with your hybrid problem, let me know. Even if you don't you should be more careful. These guys aren't playing games with you."

"Good because I am not playing with them either." Bonnie said with her arms folded across her chest. Octavia held out the card to Bonnie. She walked forward and took it from the older witch. When their hands touch Bonnie felt an electric shock and jerked her hand away.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What?" Octavia questioned as if she hadn't felt anything.

"Nothing I guess." Bonnie replied although her hand still tingled. She turned to walk back towards the cave. As she did, her eyes lost focus and everything became blurry for a second.

Octavia seemed to notice her hesitant walking. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine." Bonnie said. She forced herself to walk straight and up right as she headed for the cave.

Octavia watched her go as small pang of regret seized her heart. "I am sorry for doing that to you Bonnie, but I really didn't have any other options."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie pulled up to her house and her heart sank. After spending nearly two hours in the cave, she just wanted to get home and lie down. Apparently the fates had other plans as Finn was sitting on her front porch.

She was tempted to drive off and leave him there. Perhaps he'd get the message that she doesn't want to see him then. Her pride however, wouldn't let her leave. She'd be damned before she let Finn Mikaelson take away the sanctuary of her home. She whipped the car in the driveway and got out with her head held high.

Finn rose when he saw her approach. He began walking towards her with her bag in hand.

"Let me guess – you want to explain what happened last night." Bonnie asked sarcastically. She strode pass him and snatched her bag out of his hand. "I know because that's what my last boyfriend wanted to do after cheating on me. Save your breath because I didn't want to hear it from him and I don't want to hear it from you either."

"I owe you no explanation, Bonnie Bennett." Finn said plainly.

Bonnie turned slowly on her heels to face Finn. She wasn't expecting him to say that. "What did you say?"

Finn expected Bonnie's anger. Hell, after what he did last night he welcomed it. But the look of utter devastation in her eyes – he didn't expect that – or how much it tugged at his heart strings. He regretted causing her so much pain and he hated that his mission would mean even more pain for the beautiful witch.

Just as his heart softened slightly, Esther's spell dug further into his psyche. He had to completely shut her out so he could focus on his mother's plan.

"We are working together to bring about the death of my siblings. That alone should be our focus. Anything else is a distraction I can't allow." Finn said as she followed her to the house.

Bonnie was crushed. It felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach. "What are you saying?" she asked in a voice that was barley a whisper.

"You know what I am saying." Finn replied. "Perhaps it is best that the weekend ended in disaster. We should not have been there in that capacity. We have no relationship outside of the mission."

Try to she might, Bonnie couldn't prevent a tear from rolling down her face. She quickly wiped it away. "You should go now."

Finn didn't argue. "Fine. Mother is back in this plane of existence. She may need your assistance so stay alert." With that Finn turned and left Bonnie standing on her porch.

Bonnie tried to process what just happened. Finn basically told her that she was mistake and they should focus on Esther's plan. She didn't understand how he could be so cold to her. Just yesterday he was calling her his queen and pledging his desire for her. And now he said it was a mistake? Bonnie didn't get it. She left her bag on the porch and walked to her car. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone but neither did she want to be alone. She drove the Mystic Grille. Once there she got a table all by herself.

After ordering just an order of fries and soda so the waitress would leave her alone, Bonnie sat trying to figure out what she did wrong that yet another person in her life rejected her.

"Hey Bonnie," she heard a voice call out. She looked up to see Jeremy Gilbert standing at her table.

"Hey Jeremy." Bonnie replied sullenly. She hadn't seen him approach.

He hesitated. He and Bonnie hadn't really talked since their break up, but she just looked so completely alone that he had to say something.

"Why do you look like someone just killed your puppy?" he asked taking a seat across from her.

Bonnie just stared at him. There was no way she was getting into this with Jeremy. She considered that thought for a second. Maybe Jeremy was the perfect person to discuss her love life with. After all, who would have better insights then him? Her pride was telling her leave it alone, but her broken heart was crying out to be mended. If Jeremy could help with that process then her pride would just have to be damned.

"Earth to Bonnie – are you ok?" Jeremy said since Bonnie didn't reply

She ignored his question and asked him one of her own. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Cheat with Anna." Bonnie elaborated. "Weren't you happy with me?"

Jeremy was taken aback. He was the reason Bonnie was so out of it right now? "Bonnie, is this the best time to get into all of this?" he dodged. "I mean I am working right now."

"Just answer my question and I'll leave you alone. I have to know."

He squirmed visibly in the chair. "It's not a simple question."

"I was so happy with you. Weren't you happy too?"

"Of course I was happy." Jeremy replied quickly. "Being with you was one of the happiest periods of my life."

"But you still cheated. I wasn't enough." Bonnie concluded.

"What do you mean enough?"

"I loved you everything that I am. Hell, a part of me still loves you now. But even all my love wasn't enough to keep you from kissing Anna."

"The whole Anna thing was such a strange situation." Jeremy began.

"You know what, forget about it Jeremy. I'm strangely deserving of how everything worked out."

He frowned. "No you're not. You deserved a lot better than you got. I was such a fool."

"No, the witches warned me there would be consequences when I brought you back to life. They told me not to do it, but I loved you so much I ignored them, abused my powers and went against nature. It seems fitting that your ability to see ghosts, ability you got because of me, would be the reason you would cheat on me. It's kind of poetic justice in a way."

"Bonnie you don't know how I wish things would have been different for us. But when I could not only see Anna, but touch her too, I pushed things way too far."

With his last statement, a light bulb went off for Bonnie. She gave Jeremy a sad smile. "I get it, you loved her."

"Yeah." Jeremy confirmed. That was no secret. Bonnie knew he loved both Anna and Vicki. What exactly did she get?

Bonnie could see the confusion on his face. "You didn't love me." Even though their relationship was over, it hurt to say the words out loud.

"Bonnie-" Jeremy began but she cut him off.

"It's so obvious to me now. What you are describing about Anna is how I felt about you. I loved you so much that consequences be damned I brought you back to life. You loved Anna so much that consequences be damned you kissed her."

Jeremy reached across the table and gathered Bonnie's hands in his. "Bonnie, I am so sorry and please believe that I never meant to hurt you."

"I believe you, Jeremy and it is what it is at this point. I just had to get an understanding."

"Bonnie, you do know that I do care a great deal for you and if you ever need anything I'll be there for you?"

"Yeah, sure Jeremy." Bonnie said distantly. "I'm going to go now." She rose from the table.

"But you've barely touched your fries." Jeremy protested.

"You can have them. I'm not hungry." She began to walk out of the restaurant.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy called after her. He couldn't just let her leave like this. He got up to follow her but his manager stepped in his path.

"There you are Gilbert!" the fat man exclaimed. "I was looking all over for you. Tables 12 and 13 need to be busted. I know they aren't your section but Johnny went home sick. Get to it."

"Fine Rich, I just have to take care of something first." Jeremy said trying to get around the fat man.

Rich was not interested in whatever Jeremy was talking about. "Take care of it on your time. When you are on the clock I need you to do as I say. Now get going."

Jeremy sighed out loud. Bonnie was already out the door and probably in her car by now. He was too late. He would call her later and make sure she was alright.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

After leaving the Grille, Bonnie had been driving for over an hour with no direction. She was headed home now, but she realized she was hungry. She pulled into the drive through lane of the nearby Burger King, her favorite fast food restaurant. There were a few cars in line ahead of her. While she waited, she absently played with the radio. Faintly, she thought she heard her name being called. She looked up and could see Kol walking nonchalantly towards her car. He was calling her name. Once he was close enough to the car, he knocked on the passenger side window.

Bonnie reluctantly unlocked the doors. Kol slide in next to her.

"I'll have a number two." he said giving her his trademark smile.

"I'm not to the window yet." Bonnie replied not looking in his direction.

"That's ok. I am not even sure what the number 2 actually is. I've never been through one of these drive throughs before. I've only seen them on TV."

"Why are you here, Kol?" Bonnie asked. He could hear the defeat in her voice and his concern grew.

"I am here for you, Bonnie." Kol answered simply. "I was looking for you all afternoon. I was just across the street when I saw your car in the line."

"Well now that you've found me, what do you want?"

"Your friend Matt told me you had a rough night with my brother in the hotel."

"I have a hard time believing Matt would tell you anything. He doesn't exactly like you." She slowly pulled forward as another car got their food and left the drive through.

Kol laughed. "No, I'd say he rather hates me. At least that was the impression I got from when I spoke to him earlier today."

"You had an actual conversation with Matt?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"Well, it was less than a conversation and more of us hurling threats back and forth. You know the usual conversation between men."

Bonnie smiled at the thought of Matt standing up to Kol. "That sounds about right. So tell me how you know about me and your brother in the hotel."

"Well in the mist of our back and forth threats, Matt may have confused me with Finn and let slip something about you never wanting to see my brother again after what happened in the hotel." Kol turned in his seat to face Bonnie. Bonnie could feel him staring at her. She glanced over at him.

"What?"

"So what happened in the hotel room?" Kol questioned insistently. He spoke as if he and Bonnie were old friends and she was teasingly withholding information. His familiarity resonated with her despite what her mind was thinking.

"Like I would ever tell you that." Bonnie smiled.

"Come on Bonnie!" Kol insisted. Our relationship is built on honesty."

"Whatever!" Bonnie objected.

"Think back. Have I ever lied to you?"

Bonnie paused for a second and thought. She realized that Kol had indeed been upfront with his intentions and actions. There was no lie that he told her that she could think of, but there was something else.

"You've certainly withheld information from me." Bonnie countered. "Like for instance, you didn't tell me when you let my mother go."

"Withholding information is not the same as lying." Kol argued. "I have never and I will never lie to you."

Bonnie turned to face him. "Never is a long time, especially for an original vampire." Bonnie mused.

"Then I expect you to appreciate the gravity of that promise." Kol stated with his brown eyes staring deeply into hers. He turned away to look out of the window. "I suppose it doesn't really matter what happened in that hotel room." Kol relented. "The only important thing is that you are done with Finn and free to be with me."

Bonnie pulled forward finally reaching the speaker to order. She placed her order and when the woman asked if that was all, Kol shouted from the passenger side that he wanted a number two.

"I thought you said you don't even know what that is?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't, but I can eat just about anything." Kol answered. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a twenty and handed it to Bonnie. "I'll even pay."

Bonnie took the money. She pulled the first window and paid the attendant. She pocketed the change and giving Kol and devilish smirk. He laughed slightly and gave her playful push.

The two sat in silence as they waited for the car in front of them to leave so she could pull forward to get their food. The silence wasn't uncomfortable and that in and of itself alarmed Bonnie. Why was she so at ease in Kol's presence? The car in front of them finally got their food and Bonnie pulled ahead. The young man handed her the bag with their order as well as two drinks.

Bonnie pulled out of the parking lot. "Where's your car?"

"Don't worry about it." Kol answered nonchalantly. "Let's just go to our spot."

"We have a spot?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Of course we have a spot." Kol replied with a trademark smirk. "Or does the swing in your backyard mean nothing to you?"

"You are so ridiculous." Bonnie answered laughing. She made the quick drive to her house. Shortly after arriving Bonnie and Kol were on the swing eating dinner together.

Kol was better company that she expected. He kept her laughing and it was certainly lifting her spirits.

"Come on, you can't be serious!" Bonnie said trying to control her laughter.

"No, I am being completely serious!" Kol insisted. "I swear to you I didn't know what was going on. I thought Elijah was omnipotent. All I heard was his voice booming in the room telling me to come to him, but he was nowhere to be found. How was I supposed to know someone had invented the intercom while I was daggered?"

Bonnie giggled some more as she finished off her soda. "I bet you had a lot of catching up to do when you first woke up."

"Yeah, but it wasn't as bad for me as it was for Finn." Kol said absently. "I was 90 years behind the times. He was 900." Realizing that he might have brought up a sore subject, he looked over at Bonnie with regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry, love."

Bonnie considered him for a second. By her estimation, he was being sincere. "You don't have to apologize." Bonnie replied honestly. "Things didn't work out between Finn and me. I'll survive."

"He's a fool, you know." Kol informed her. "I've always thought that about him."

"Really? I got the impression that you and Finn were kinda close."

"We were." Kol confirmed. "That's how I know he's a fool." Kol joked.

"Be serious for once." Bonnie admonished him. "What was it like growing up as the youngest Mikaelson son?

Kol thought for a second and then answered. "Rough. Our father was a harsh man and as for Esther, well, you've seen her maternal instincts. Growing up it was Finn who always looked out for me, even when I didn't deserve it. You may find this hard to believe, but I was a troublesome kid."

"Oh really?" Bonnie said with the appropriate amount of sarcasm. "You mean you just didn't turn irritating as an adult?"

"Very funny, Bonnie." Kol said. "Finn would protect me from Elijah and Niklaus when I did something to annoy them. He would always remind them of the mercy he'd shown them and insist they show the same mercy to me."

"Sounds like the kind of big brother you would want." Bonnie noted.

"For the most part he was. It was Finn who taught me how to hunt and fish. Father couldn't be bother because he was off with Elijah and Klaus always wanted to be alone to do Lord knows what. Finn was the only one that ever made time for me."

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming?" Bonnie prodded.

"But, there was a dark side to Finn. He tried to keep it hidden, but every so often it'd rear his ugly head. He had a wrath that the entire village was afraid of. It was scary."

'_That must be why he was trying to push me away at first_.' Bonnie thought. '_He didn't want me to see his dark side._'

"That's why Finn was always so in control of his emotions. When that guy let loose, people died. That was true even when he was human and it got worse once he became a vampire. He was the first vampire to turn a human, you know."

"What?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Oh yeah," Kol continued. "Her name was Sage. She wasn't the most savory person. As a matter of fact, she was the village harlot. Father hated that Finn was consorting with her. He thought she was trash. We all did. But I gotta tell you she was built for the job. She was a very statuesque red head woman. That body was just made for-"

"Kol!" Bonnie interrupted. It wasn't lost on her that Kol was describing the woman she discovered Finn with last night. The last thing she wanted to hear was Kol going on and on about her. "Is this relevant to the story?"

"Not really," Kol admitted, sensing he should move on. "In any event, Finn made the fatal mistake of falling in love with the town prostitute. You can't blame him really. He was just coming out of a bad break with," Kol stopped abruptly and looked at Bonnie. "A bad break up with another woman. Klaus actually suggested Finn use Sage to get over that relationship. I am sure he didn't know Finn would fall for Sage. Well, one night when they were doing it, Finn got a little too rough and killed her. Strangled the poor girl to death. He came back to the house, frantic over what he just done. The four of us: me, Klaus, Finn and Elijah went back to help Finn cover his tracks. We went back to Sage's house and got the body. We took her to the forest to bury her when Sage suddenly came back to life as a vampire. It freaked us all out."

"Wait a minute," Bonnie stopped him. "For Sage to come back, she had to have vampire blood in her system when she died. Why would that have been the case?"

Kol shrugged. "Who knows what kind of freaky shit those two were up to? I just know the discovery that we could make more vampires was a turning point in our lives and we have Finn to thank for it."

Bonnie had heard enough about Finn. "What about you, Kol? What were you like?" Bonnie asked scooting closer to him.

"Pretty much the same I am now – so fucking awesome."

Bonnie laughed out loud. "If you do say so yourself."

"If I don't say so who will?" Kol asked. "Not a whole lot of people get me."

"I don't think you give a lot of people the chance to get you." Bonnie answered.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "But you get me."

"You didn't give me much of a choice." Bonnie replied leaning into his embrace. "I wish I would have gotten to know this version of Kol right away. You came on very strong in the beginning and it was so obnoxious."

"I don't know any other way." Kol stated honestly. "If I want something, I go for it."

"Yeah, but it was a turn off." Bonnie countered. "You didn't give me space to breath."

"So you are telling me that if I would have come to you and asked you nicely to be my girl, you would have agreed?" Kol challenged her.

"No," Bonnie replied. "I probably would have told you to go kick rocks."

"And that's putting it politely." Kol agreed. "So my way was better. While you may not like my methods, you can't deny my results."

"What results?" Bonnie asked.

"I am here with you right now, aren't I?" Kol answered.

"I suppose so. Is this all you wanted?" Bonnie questioned.

Kol sat up and took her hands into his. His voice was endlessly soft. His eyes were warm and flecked with light, the color of the sun melting like butter through the trees on a warm autumn evening.

"I want you." His fingers skated the edge of her jaw, and danced briefly over her lips. "You should know that. You have to know that."

Kol drew her in for a kiss. It was soft and tender, things she never associated with Kol. When finished, he leaned back and she swing and pulled her back against him so her head laid on his chest.

"I've talked enough about my family. Now tell me about yours. How is your dad doing?"

"Much better." Bonnie answered. "I talked to his doctors twice today. While they still want to keep him for the full two weeks, they don't think he'll have another episode anytime soon."

"That's awesome, Bonnie. I am really glad to hear it."

"You know what was strange though?" Bonnie asked. "I got a message from the hospital last night asking me to call about my father. When I checked in this morning they told me no one left the message for me."

"That is strange," Kol shrugged.

"Yeah, it's just weird though because the hospital is so careful about everything. It's hard to believe they would make a mistake like that." Bonnie said.

"Your dad's Ok, so no harm, no foul, right?" Kol stated.

Bonnie tried to dismiss the incident, but something inside of her wouldn't let it go. Her instincts told her something was off here and she had to pursue it. Her mind went back to that night. The message was the reason she went back down to the car get her phone. That was when the red head, who she now knew as Sage, snuck into the room and stole Finn. What a lucky break for that bitch.

Bonnie began to wonder if it was luck at all. Everything seemed so convenient to come between her and Finn. But there was no way Sage could know about her father to use him against her. No one knew about her father, not even Elena. No one except Kol, that is.

Kol! He had the most to gain by unleashing Sage! And now he sat here, holding her as if nothing was wrong! The nerve of this man!

"Is something wrong?" Kol asked. He could feel her entire body tense as she leaned against him.

Bonnie sat up. '_Don't jump to conclusions,_' Bonnie thought calming herself down. '_Play this right._'

"I have a question for you Kol, and I am counting on your continued honesty with me."

"You got it. Now what is it, Love?"

"Did you conspire with Sage to come between me and Finn?" Bonnie asked.

Kol stared at her for a second. "What do you mean by conspire?"

Bonnie shot up from the bench angrily. "Don't play word games with me, Kol!" she yelled.

"I am not," Kol bellowed. "I am trying to honor my promise and give you an honest answer. If by conspire you are asking if I came up with some kind of Machiavellian plan to come between you and Finn, the answer is no. I did however contact Sage and let her know Finn was un-daggered. It was my fondest wish she would find Finn and the two of them would ride off into the sunset together."

"How could you!" Bonnie screamed.

"How could I what – fight for you?" Kol asked. "That's the wrong question. You should be asking Finn how could he NOT fight for you!"

"But you use my father as a distraction, Kol! You crossed lines I don't think I can forgive." Bonnie turned to go into house. Instantly Kol was in front of her. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Bonnie, look at me!" He commanded. Slowly she lifted her sad eyes to match his. "I would never use your father against you! You have to believe me!"

"Why should I – you used my mother." Bonnie angrily spat.

"But that was different!" Kol was flustered. Why couldn't see the difference? "There is no comparison Abby and your father! It wouldn't be right! Abby is a vampire and your dad is fucking loon!"

As soon as the words escaped his lips Kol regretted them. He could see the anger swell inside of Bonnie. She jerked out of his grasp.

"You asshole!" Bonnie hissed. She pushed him away and Kol felt the ground shaking.

"Bonnie, just listen to me, please!" Kol asked alarmed.

"Get the fuck away from me." Bonnie jeered as she moving quickly towards the house. She reached the back door and cried out in agony as the door swung open. She collapsed on the floor once she crossed the threshold. Kol tried to run to her side, but he was rebuffed at the door since he was never invited in.

Inside the house Bonnie wailed in agony. Her powers flared out of control. Everything inside the kitchen that wasn't bolted down flew across the room crashing into the walls. The kitchen faucet exploded and water sprayed everywhere.

"KOL!" Bonnie howled. "Help me please!"

"I can't get to you!" Kol yelled as he slammed the palm of his hand against the door frame. "Invite me in!"

"KOOLLL!" Bonnie yelled as more of her powers exploded. Her cry was guttural and wracked with her pain. Suddenly the ceiling fan tore loose and punctured the wall. The kitchen table lifted off of the floor and slammed into the window shattering it.

"Bonnie, love, focus!" Kol rasped. "You have to invite me in!" He couldn't remember a time he felt so helpless. She was just a feet in front of him and yet he couldn't do a damn thing to help her!

Bonnie continued to moan in pain. She was in so much pain he doubted she could form a rational thought. But what could he do! Then it hit him. Klaus had a witch at his house. If anyone could help, it would be her.

"Bonnie!" Kol yelled to her. "I am going to get help! I'll be right back." With that Kol disappeared using his super speed.

In the front of the Bennett house, Damon and Stefan Salvatore were approaching from ½ a block away. They were coming to get an update from Bonnie on if she had any luck with the cave. Their super senses saw the blur leaving Bonnie house.

"Did you see that?" Stefan asked his brother.

"I did." Damon confirmed. "It was that pipsqueak Kol."

"But why would he be leaving Bonnie's house?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know." Damon answered. "But it can't be good." They took off to reach Bonnie's. They heard her crying from outside the front of the house. "Quick – around back!" Damon ordered.

They reached the back yard and saw Bonnie crying in agony on the kitchen floor though the opened back door. They were amazed at the sight before them. Bonnie had the whole kitchen in chaos. The effect was spreading as the ground trembled beneath them.

"Bonnie!" Stefan called. If she heard them she didn't answer.

"Go get her!" Damon answered.

"I can't!" Stefan replied. "I've been invited in!"

"All that time dating her best friend and you've never been over her house?" Damon yelled incredulously.

"Not now, Damon!" Stefan yelled as he whipped out his cell phone. "I am calling Elena. She should be able to get to her."

Before Stefan could even dial the door came off the hinges and slammed into them. Both vampires were knocked to the ground. They tossed the door aside to see that the situation had gone from bad to worse. Bonnie was now transforming the water from the broken faucet to fire. She was going to burn the entire house down.

"Shit!" Damon cursed. "We don't have time to wait for Elena. I am going to compel a neighbor to go in there and get her."

"Damon wait!" Stefan cried. He could see a figure through the fire and smoke. They must have entered through the front door. As the figure became clearer neither Salvatore could believe their eyes. It was Finn Mikaelson!

"What the hell is he doing there?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." Stefan answered. They watched as Finn carefully navigated his way through the death trap of the kitchen to reach Bonnie. To their surprise, he reached our and cracked her across the face knocking her unconscious.

"Hey!" Damon yelled. He tried to enter the house, but like Kol, he was knocked back at the invisible barrier of the door.

Finn looked at Damon and Stefan briefly before gathering Bonnie in his arms and taking off through the front door.

"That depressed original just kidnapped Bonnie!" Damon yelled. "What the fuck is going on!"

He turned to Stefan however his brother had no answers. "I don't have a clue, Damon. But we better figure out what's going on quickly because I don't think any of this is what is seems."

END CHAPTER 7

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

There you have it! Next chapter more secrets are revealed and a new plan is formed. Plus Finn chooses between Bonnie and his mother!

Please review! I love them!


	8. Chapter 8

So, it's been a REALLY long time since I've updated this story. I didn't forget; I've just been busy. I've graduated from law school, switched job, purchased a condo with the hubby and most importantly given birth to twin sons! That doesn't give a lot of time to writing for pleasure, but I am committed to finishing this (and other stories) I started and hopefully writing more. Be patient with me please!

I hope this was worth the wait – ENJOY!

Chapter 8

"Are you sure this is the best plan?" Stefan asked his brother as they strode towards the mansion doors.

"It's the only plan we have, Brother." Damon responded. "Finn took Bonnie and with her, our only chance of finding out what's on those cave walls. We have to get her back." He rang the bell.

"But we don't even know if Finn is working with Klaus." Stefan argued. "They aren't exactly on good terms."

"Even if they aren't, I am willing to bet Klaus has a bead on where Finn is. That lunatic is always keeping tabs on the other nuts in his crazy family." Damon countered. A servant opened the door before they could continue their discussion. "We're here to see Klaus." Damon announced.

"Stefan. Damon. To what do I owe this displeasure?" Klaus queried with his superior tone as he entered in foyer. It appeared he was on his way out.

"We want to know what you've done with Bonnie." Damon demanded not even trying to be subtle.

"The Bennett Witch? Why would I bother to do anything with her?" Klaus asked attempting to be dismissive. Kol had been to his house only moments earlier.

-START FLASHBACK-

"Klaus!" Kol yelled as he burst into the mansion. "Klaus, where are you!"

"I am here, brother, so stop your yelling." Klaus replied as he came down the stairs. Octavia and Max were right behind him.

"I need your witch." Kol said urgently as he pointed at Octavia. "Order her to come with me."

"Little brother, Octavia isn't just a witch; she's my friend." Klaus replied with false sweetness. "I can't just order her to do your bidding."

Thankfully the original hybrid was facing his younger sibling and not the beautiful witch, for Octavia rolled her eyes at Klaus's false statement. She was no more Klaus's friend than were any of his hybrids. She may not have sire bond forcing her to act on his behalf but Klaus's implied threat against her husband's life was just as effective.

"I don't have time for your stupid games!" Kol exploded. "Bonnie is dying!"

"What?" Klaus asked alarmed. If the Bennett with died before getting the writing back on the wall, he would never find the location of the tree that could kill him. "Explain." Klaus commanded.

The explanation rushed out. "I was with her at her house and her powers just went haywire. She was completely out of control. I couldn't get to her to help because she was inside her house and I never been invited in." Kol again pointed to Octavia. "I need that witch to come with me now to help save Bonnie."

"Octavia," Klaus began, but he didn't need to complete his thought. The witch already knew what he was going to say.

"Let's go." Octavia said to Kol as she strode towards the door. She didn't take more than 3 steps before Kol scooped her up in his arms and began to race back to the Bennett house using his super-speed.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Don't play dumb with us, Klaus." Stefan replied bringing Klaus back to the present moment. "We were there when your hybrids threatened her about going to the cave."

"Besides we saw your brother take her from her house." Damon added.

"Then perhaps you should be asking Kol what he did with Bonnie." Klaus suggested. "Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to that actually matters." He brushed past the brother knocking into Damon's shoulder as he did so.

"Not Kol, your brother Finn." Damon called out after him. Klaus stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face the Salvatores.

"You're telling me Finn took Bonnie?" Klaus clarified.

The brothers watched Klaus try to hide his anger. Something was definitely off here. It was clear that Klaus knew more about the situation then he was letting on, but it was also obvious that he had no idea Finn was involved.

"Yep." Damon answered with a smirk. He was happy to have caught the original off guard and rattled his cage. "He knocked her out and snatched her from her house."

"What makes you think I have any idea where Finn took the witch?" Klaus countered.

"We know you keep tabs on all of your siblings." Damon answered.

"And considering the last time Finn and Bonnie got together it was with your mother and it almost ended with you and your siblings dying," Stefan reminded him, "I'm sure you don't want the two of them hanging out together again. So why don't you just cut the crap and tell us when Finn took Bonnie."

"Finn or Kol, it makes no difference to me who took your witch." Klaus lied, attempting to regain the upper hand. "I don't know where Bonnie is at the moment nor do I care."

"You're lying." Damon accused the original as he approached him. "Why don't you stop spewing bullshit and tell us where your depressed brother took Bonnie?"

Suddenly Klaus's hand jutted out and he snagged Damon by the neck. He lifted the elder Salvatore off his feet swiftly. Stefan moved to help but two hybrids swiftly appeared and restrained the vampire.

"You would do well to remember that I am your better in every possible way," Klaus spoke dangerously. "So do not come into my home and threaten me, Damon. I might just forget that I consider your brother a friend and slay you right in front of him."

Instead of just releasing the vampire, Klaus threw him down to the ground. Damon thought he felt one of his ribs crack from the impact.

"Now both of you get out of my house," Klaus ordered. He turned left the room. The hybrids released Stefan and the younger Salvatore moved to help his brother up. They left Klaus's mansion under the watchful eye of the three hybrids.

"Well that was pointless." Stefan said once they exited the mansion.

"Not really." Damon countered as he limped behind his brother. "We learned that Klaus had no idea that Finn was involved. He automatically assumed it was Kol who took Bonnie. I wonder why that is. I bet Klaus is giving his hybrids orders right now to find Finn. We could sit back and let them do the work for us." Damon mused

"We don't have time for that." Stefan said pointedly. "Bonnie could be in real danger. There is a lot here that doesn't make sense. For example, Finn was able to enter into Bonnie's house. That means he's been invited in before."

"Why would Bonnie be so stupid as to invite an original vampire into her house? Is she just asking to be lunch?" Damon added.

"There has to be a reason." Stefan said. "Bonnie a witch; that means she has a natural predisposition to hate vampires. Even when she considered me her friend, she never invited me into her house. I am willing to bet Tyler has never been invited in either since becoming a hybrid. That must be some reason she extended an invitation to Finn."

"I can't think of one good reason why." Damon stated.

"I'm calling Elena and Caroline." Stefan answered as he pulled out his phone. "They might have some information that can help us find Bonnie."

"You do that." Damon agreed. "I am going to check up on something else I learned at Klaus's today. Meet you at Elena's in about an hour." He spirited off before Stefan could ask any questions.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"I've got some bad news for you." Octavia stated as she exited the backdoor of the home. "I searched the entire house; Bonnie is not here."

"Where could she have gone?" Kol asked her.

Octavia shrugged, looking at Kol as if he were stupid. "I have no idea. I wasn't here when she lost control as you claim."

"It's not a claim – it's the truth!" Kol yelled. "Do you know of anything that could have caused her to spaz out like that?"

Octavia stood silent while she thought of what to say. She surely couldn't tell Kol that she was the reason Bonnie lost control of her powers. She cast a spell on the young witch when she encountered her in the forest. Knowing that Bonnie wouldn't give up on bringing the writing on the cave wall back, Octavia enchanted her to temporarily burn out Bonnie's powers. Kol description of what happened to Bonnie confirmed for Olivia that the spell was a success.

Finally she answered Kol's question. "No, I don't know what could have happened to cause the reaction that you witnessed. But maybe it wasn't as bad as it looked, especially if she was able to leave after it subsided."

"I doubt she left under her own power. Someone must have taken her." Kol surmised.

"If you say so," the witch replied nonchalantly.

"You don't understand!" Kol stated as she turned away from Octavia. "There is no way she could have left on her on. She was in agony, writhing on the floor when I left her."

"Maybe whatever happened to her passed and she got better." Octavia offered.

Kol gave her a disdainful look. "This wasn't something that just passes on it on."

"How do you know?" Octavia shot back. "What do you know about witches – other than what we can do for you?"

"I know that Bonnie was in hell. There is no way you just walk that off."

Octavia regarded Kol. "You sound like you actually care for Bonnie as a person, and not just a witch you can use to further your on unnatural means."

"Don't confuse me with my brother." Kol snapped. "I don't use and discard witches."

"No Kol, from your reputation you use and discard everyone."

"I'm an equal opportunity asshole." Kol quipped. "But Bonnie is different."

"Why?" Octavia pushed.

Kol didn't answer her, but asked a question of his own. "Is there a spell you can perform that will help me find her?"

"Maybe." Octavia hedged. "But first I want to know why this witch is of such interest to you. Don't tell me you actually have feelings for her."

"My feelings for Bonnie are none of your damn business, witch!" Kol snapped. "If there is a spell you can use the find Bonnie do it now or so help me I'll end your pathetic existence right now!"

Octavia stepped back, shocked by Kol's violent outburst. Clearly he felt more for the young witch than she knew. Kol was unpredictable. Best to keep him believing she was useful as she had little doubt he would follow through on this threat.

"I'll have to go back inside her house and get a personal belonging of hers. It's necessary for the locator spell."

"Get what you need and meet me back at the mansion." Kol ordered

"Where are you going?" Octavia inquired.

"None of your concern," Kol replied curtly. "You just be ready when I return. And tell no one what you discovered here today – not even your husband and especially not Klaus."

"You expect me to lie for you?" Octavia stated.

"I expect you to do what's in your own best interest." Kol answered. Before she could object he disappeared using his super speed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Finn arrived at Esther's house carrying Bonnie. Hurriedly he beat on the front door. The original witch answered.

"Finn, what are you doing-" she didn't complete her sentence when she saw Bonnie being cradled in his arms. "What happened?" Esther asked moving out of the way allowing him entrance into her house.

"I do not know." Finn answered. He laid Bonnie on the couch. "I arrived at her house and she was completely out of control. Her powers threatened her life. I had no choice but to knock her unconscious and bring her to you."

"Wise decision, my son," Esther said even as began to examine Bonnie. She chanted a few words over the sleeping witch. Discovering what she needed to know, she turned to Finn. "What happened to Bonnie was no accident. She's been cursed. Another witch put a spell on Bonnie that caused a violent expulsion of her powers.

"They stole her powers?" Finn asked.

"No, more likely burned them out temporarily. Her powers should return in a day or two." Esther explained. "Unfortunately, we can't wait that long. We need to use the enchanted flower tonight. If not, I don't know when we will have another chance to rid the world of vampires. I need Bonnie to do the spell. Who was with her at her house when you found her?"

"The Salvatore brothers. Do you think they are responsible for this?"

"Indirectly, yes. They must have had a witch do this to Bonnie. Find them and then bring them and the witch responsible for this to me right away. I have a way we can possibly salvage our plan and still bring Klaus down tonight."

"It shall be done." Finn replied as she left his mother's house.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Kol kicked in the door leading to Sage's motel room.

The ginger vampire leapt from the bed in surprise. "Kol! What are you doing here!" she demanded. Clearly he was agitated and upset. She could ever remember seeing him this angry before, and Kol wasn't exactly known for controlling his temper.

"I'll be asking the questions." Kol snarled. Sage backed away as Kol made his way towards her. Finally her back was against the wall and she could retreat no further. Kol's hand jutted out and clasped around her throat.

"When we met, you did something to me, didn't you?" Kol accused her.

"What are you talking about?" Sage sputtered as she struggled uselessly against his grasp.

"Somehow you found out about Bonnie's father and you used that against her. How did you find out about the loon?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Sage repeated.

Kol drew her forward and slammed her against the wall again. "Don't lie to me!" he screamed. "You knew things that I certainly didn't tell you! How did you find out?"

"Kol!" Sage pleaded as she struggled to breath.

Kol produced a knife in his other hand. Before she could blink, he jammed it in her shoulder 10 times. She howled in pain. "Please stop!" she rasped.

"Begging won't save you, Sage! Only the truth will! Now talk! You can't compel me so how did you find out about him?"

Sage just stared at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Are you pretending like you can't hear me?" Kol asked. "Is that it? Well how about we make that a reality!" With blinding speed Kol stretched forward and bit off Sage's right ear. He released her and she fell to the ground, holding her bleeding head and crying in pain. Kol spit out her hear and it hit her in the back of the head.

"What's going on in here?" a voice asked from the doorway. It was the motel manager. Kol turned to see him, his mouth red with Sage's blood. The man cried in fear and tried to run away. Kol was upon him instantly, snapping his neck.

Sage tried to use that distraction to bolt, but Kol was too fast. He grabbed her by the back of her jeans and dragged her back into the room, shutting the door behind him this time.

"Going somewhere, Love?" he quipped as he tossed her on the bed. He straddled her using his knees to pin her arms down. She thrashed wildly beneath him, couldn't throw him off. He punched her face a few times.

"I can keep this up for eternity Sage." He informed her. "An eternity! Do you understand that! Just tell me what I want to know!"

"I read your mind!" Sage blurted out angrily.

"Impossible!" Kol countered. He drew his fist back to punch her again.

"It's true!" Sage argued, though not in time to stop Kol from hitting her again. "Ow!"

"How is it possible?" Kol asked, intrigued. Sage didn't immediately answer. She had to consider what's worse: angering Kol further or betraying Esther. There simply wasn't a good answer to this dilemma.

"You must not want to keep the one ear you have left." Kol surmised. "Because if you don't start talking – immediately – I will take it. Then I'll take your eyes and then your nose. If you still aren't talking, I'll move on to your fingers and toes. I won't stop until you are nothing but a faceless head on a torso with a tongue! Is that what you want?"

"It was Esther damnit!" Sage yelled.

Kol was taken aback. He hadn't suspected his mother would be involved in this! "What does she have to do with any of this?"

"She cast a spell that gave me the ability to read minds of other vampires."

"My mother doesn't even know you. Why would she do such a thing?"

"Because she needed my help!" Sage replied. Kol paused to allow Sage to continue speaking. "She needed me to bring her Abby Bennett."

"Bonnie's mom?" Kol interrupted. None of this made sense to him. "Why would she need her?"

Sage hesitated. Did she really want to tell Kol Esther's full plan? Sensing her hesitation, Kol dug his finger in the gaping space where her ear used to be. "Don't get shy on me now, love." Kol encouraged her.

"Esther is casting a spell that will kill Klaus. For it to work, she needs a witch turn vampire. "

"Bonnie's mom will do quite nicely there." Kol mused. He regarded Sage for a second. There was a bit of joy in her voice that shouldn't be there. His eyes narrowed as a sickening reason for the hope came to his mind. "The spell will kill her, won't it?"

Sage suppressed a gleeful smile. Knowing the death of her mother would cause Bonnie pain brought great joy to her. She was smart enough, however, not to let Kol see that happiness. "Yes – the spell requires all of the blood from the witch turned vampire. Abby won't survive the process."

Kol swore underneath his breath. Damn his mother! Why couldn't she leave well enough alone?

"I understand why my mother is doing this, but why are you helping her? Don't you know we are all linked? If she kills Klaus, we will all die – including your precious Finn!"

"No! Not Finn!" Sage objected vehemently. "Esther promised me she'd spare Finn!"

Kol barked out a short, scornful laugh. "And you believed her?" He got off of Sage and moved to the edge of the bed. "I always knew you were needy and desperate, Sage, but you never struck me as stupid."

Sage hurriedly scooted away from Kol. "You don't know what you are talking about. Esther gave me her word."

Kol laughed mockingly at her again. "You're assuming her word means anything. I assure you, it does not. Esther wants all of us DEAD. Finn included. And you silly twit, you've helped her along.

"I did what was necessary to be reunited with Finn!" Sage defended herself. "Like I told your brother, I will do whatever I have to do to be with Finn!"

Not for the first time, Kol wondered if Sage's obsession with his brother wasn't the result of a sire bond. He quickly banished the thought from his mind as he realized it didn't matter.

"Your obsession has blinded you to my mother's manipulations. Now I have to stop her before she can bring her insane plan to fruition."

"What are you going to do? Sage asked as fear swelled inside of her. Kol's unpredictable nature made him one of the most dangerous men she's ever met. Just as easily as he could let her go since she told him all she knew, he could snap her neck or rip out her heart. She simply didn't know what he would do next.

"I've got to warn Bonnie. We need to stop my mother before she kills Abby. Bonnie doesn't deserve that."

"And heaven forbid if Bonnie is hurt," came Sage's sarcastic reply before she thought better of it. Instantaneously Kol had her by the throat again. He yanked her towards him until her face was inches from his.

His pupils dilated as he used his powers of compulsion on the vampire. "Is there any part of my mother's insane plan that you haven't told me?"

Sage tried to resist, but it was futile. She may be the first ever human converted to a vampire, but Kol is an original. Reluctantly she answered his question.

"Yes, there is more."

Kol smiled sadistically. "Well do tell, love."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Octavia walked down Main Street Mystic Falls. God, how she hated small towns! When Kol disappeared, he left her stranded at Bonnie's house with no means to get back to Klaus's mansion. To make matters worse, Kol sprinted her away from Klaus's mansion in such a tizzy that she didn't have time to grab her cell phone. She tried to call her husband from Bonnie's house phone before she left the residence, but it had been ripped from the wall. She assumed it happened when Bonnie's powers exploded out of control. Without any way to reach Max, Octavia found herself walking the streets of sunny Mystic Falls, hoping to find a taxi but knowing she wouldn't in such a small town.

Her anger was compounded by not knowing what happened to Bonnie. She hadn't anticipated the young witch's disappearance when she burned out her powers. Knowing that Bonnie didn't have any other witches in her life from whom she could seek guidance, she hoped Bonnie would reach out to her after the shocking expulsion of her powers. Then she would tell the young witch of Klaus's plan. She discussed it already with Max - to thwart the original vampire, Octavia would help Bonnie disappear. Sure life would be tough on the run from the Original, but it would be better than being his servant.

Instead, Bonnie disappeared before coming to Octavia. She didn't know where the young witch is and it bothered her greatly. Without her powers, Bonnie was vulnerable to any number of threats.

"Going my way?" Damon asked suddenly appearing beside her.

"Damon?" she asked, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question. I mean, shouldn't you be hold up at Klaus's mansion, conspiring with him to do who knows what?"

Octavia stopped walking. Damon knew she was working with Klaus. That couldn't be good. The vampire moved to stand directly in front of the witch.

"What's wrong, Octavia? Vampire got your tongue?"

She cleared her throat and tried to be nonchalant. "I don't know what you are talking about." She brushed by Damon and he grabbed her arm. She turned to face him. "Are we really going to play it this way?" She jerked her arm out of his grasp. "You know I can drop you in an instant."

"Save all of the double double toil and trouble and just tell me what you were doing at Klaus mansion. And don't bother denying it – I caught your scent when I was there earlier today."

Octavia shrugged. "I am not going to deny anything. But neither am I going to answer your questions. I don't owe you any answers, Damon; I don't work for you and we aren't friends."

"That's right – I am just a lowly vampire – an abomination of nature beneath you."

"You said it, I didn't." Octavia agreed.

"Then here's the thing I don't understand, Octavia." Damon began.

"Just the one thing?" she quipped.

"You're a witch so supposedly you hate all vampires, yet your hanging out of the worst one of us. What's your deal?"

"Like you said, you don't understand so I won't bother trying to explain it to you." Octavia stalked away from the vampire.

"Fine. Walk away. But you should know that while you are playing house with Klaus another witch is going to wind up dead." Damon called out. He watched the witch turn to face him again. He knew referencing the death of another witch would reignite her interest.

"What are you talking about? What witch is going to die?"

"Bonnie." Damon answered.

"Bennett? The witch who can bring back the writings on the wall?" Octavia feigned ignorance. She wouldn't reveal the truth unless she absolutely had to.

"The very same."

"How is she in trouble?"

"You mean your buddy Klaus didn't tell you? Shocking." Damon mocked her.

"Just say what you have to say Damon so we can both move on."

"While you were off playing the good witch for Klaus, his brother kidnapped Bonnie."

Octavia shook her head. "Kol doesn't have Bonnie."

"Interesting. Both you and Klaus assumed it was Kol who took Bonnie. Why is that?"

Octavia hesitated. She hadn't meant to reveal any additional info to Damon, but it seemed the vampire had info that she needed. She sighed. "Fine, Damon. Let's both put all of our cards on the table. Agreed?"

"Why should I trust you? You're working for Klaus."

"Do you really think I would voluntarily work for that abomination?" Octavia asked. "He's threatening me and my husband."

"You're married?" Damon asked shocked.

Octavia actually cracked a small smile. "It's a recent development." She took the heart charm on the base of her gold necklace and opened it, revealing the picture of Max with her. "Do you recognize him?"

Damon bent over and peered closer to the picture. He looked back up and shook his head. "No. Should I?"

"Look again, Damon." Octavia instructed him. He gazed again at the picture.

"Hey, isn't this the witch that was helping Klaus when he first came to town?" Damon questioned. Octavia nodded. "Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Damon objected.

"Well, technically he is. The witch that was helping Klaus was Maddox. I am married to Max, Maddox's twin brother. Klaus sought out Max once the writing on the wall disappeared."

"Wait a second," Damon stopped her. "Are you telling me that Klaus isn't responsible for the drawings disappearing?"

"That is what I am telling you." Octavia confirmed. "He is just as clueless about is you are."

"If Klaus didn't do it, then who did?"

Octavia shrugged. "I don't know for certain, but if I were to hazard a guess, I would say the witches on the other side. There must be something on the wall they don't want Klaus to know."

"So was it a lie when you went to cave and said you couldn't help?"

"No, not at all. I can't bring the writing back. My husband lost his powers trying. It will have to be Bennett witch."

"But Klaus knows this as well." Damon surmised and Octavia confirmed it with a nod of her head. "So he's been playing us all along. He needs Bonnie to bring the writing back so he can find out what the witches are hiding."

"Yes. He's had me, Rebekah and his hybrids all doing his bidding to manipulate Bonnie into bringing those drawings back."

"So then it makes sense that Klaus would know where Bonnie is. He still needs her."

"Except that he doesn't. I was at Klaus's mansion when Kol came there looking for help. Bonnie's powers were apparently out of control and he needed a witch to help. Klaus sent me with Kol, but when we got to Bonnie's house, she was gone. So If Kol didn't take her, who did?"

"Finn."

"Finn?" Octavia repeated.

"That's right. The Original downer himself."

"You saw him take her?"

"Stefan and I were going to see Bonnie to talk to her about the cave. We saw Kol leaving her house in a hurry and we figured something was wrong. We were right. We got to her house and she was completely out of control. We tried to get in to help, but we couldn't since she's never invited us in before. Finn was a different story. It seems he's has been invited in. He just appeared inside of her house, knocked her out and left with her."

"Are you telling me Bonnie invited an ORIGINAL VAMPIRE into her house?" Octavia asked in disbelief.

"I know. I felt the same way."

"Unbelievable!" Octavia said exasperated. Bonnie was more out of control than she realized. "Where do you think Finn took her?"

"If I were a betting man, I'd say he took her to his mother, Esther. She's the original witch. She had a crazy plan to link her children together and kill one thereby killing them all. Finn volunteered to sacrifice himself and Esther was channeling the entirety of the Bennett witches to kill him. That plan failed, but I'm guessing Momma witch and Dudley the depressed vampire are trying again and they need Bonnie's help."

Damon left out that the reason that plan didn't work was because he turned Bonnie's mother into a vampire and thereby severed Esther's connection to the Bennett witches. No need to bring up that ugly truth.

"I wonder how much help she'll actually be with her powers out of control."

"Speaking of that, any clue what caused Bonnie to go all Carrie and almost burn down her house?"

"I can't say for certain, but I think she's been hexed by another witch. The spell cast on her would cause a violent expulsion of her powers leaving her powerless for a couple of days."

"Anyway to reverse it?" Damon asked.

"Maybe." Octavia shrugged. "You would need the witch who cursed her."

"Which I am guessing is you." Finn declared suddenly appearing before her.

Octavia didn't get a chance to blink, much less marshal her powers before Finn crack her across the face, rendering her unconscious. Damon sprang into action and tried to pounce on the original. Finn caught him in the air by the neck. With a slight flick of his wrist the older vampire snapped Damon's neck. Unfeelingly he let the vampire fall to the ground. He took out his phone and called Esther.

"Mother, I have them."

XOXOXOXOXO

Dusk had arrived. Stefan circled around to the back of the Bennett house. The back door was still ajar and the kitchen a wreck. It looked exactly the same as when he was here earlier. He peered into the house more intently, hoping to see something – anything that he missed before.

"You won't find anything." Kol's voice called out behind him. Stefan turned to see the youngest original male vampire staring at him from the swing in the tree.

"Kol. What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, I suspect." Kol replied. "Looking for answers." Kol rose from the swing and approached Stefan. "But you won't find any in there. I've had Bonnie's house thoroughly checked. There's nothing telling me where she's gone or with whom."

"I am not here looking for clues as to who Bonnie's with; I already know that." Stefan replied.

He'd actually come to the house looking for some sign, any sign, of Damon. His older brother missed their rendezvous at Elena's house earlier. He hadn't been answering his cell phone for the past several hours. After telling Stefan he was checking out a lead, the guy had completely disappeared, and that wasn't like Damon.

Kol's interest was piqued. "If you know who took Bonnie, tell me."

"First, tell me what your interest is in any of this." Stefan bartered. Kol was a wild card. Stefan needed to figure how he was mixed up in all of this so he could then be neutralized.

Kol sighed. "The first time since I've met you I am actually interested in what you have to say and you decide to play games with me? Not smart, Stefan."

Suddenly Stefan found himself being lifted off of the ground by his throat. Kol's grip was like a vice around his neck.

"I am not Klaus. I don't value your life based on some 100 year old romanticized friendship. I will end you Stefan if you don't tell me everything you know about Bonnie's disappearance right now." With laughable ease, Kol hurled Stefan against the side of the house. He didn't give the Salvatore an instant to recover before he twisted his arm behind his back and shoving Stefan face first into the house.

"You kill me and you'll never find out who took Bonnie." Stefan called his threat.

Kol raised Stefan's arm higher until he heard a snap and the younger Salvatore cry out in pain. "I don't like you, Stefan. I thought I made that abundantly clear. I would gladly kill you for the sheer annoyance it would bring to NiKlaus. The only thing that is staying my hand is the fact that you have information that I want. But do not press your luck or I will kill you and take my chances on finding out what I need to know another way."

"Finn," Stefan managed as best he could with his face smashed into the house and his arm throbbing in pain. "Bonnie is with Finn."

"Finn." Kol snarled. "How do you know?"

"I saw him take her. He appeared at the house shortly after you left, knocked her unconscious and left with her."

"I should have known he'd be involved in all of this." Kol said angrily. He released the younger vampire and began to pace in the backyard. "This has my mother written all over it."

"Esther is involved?" Stefan questioned as he rubbed in broken arm in a futile attempt to sooth it.

Kol turned to face the vampire. "Yes, so things are more dire than your pea brain had previously thought. Esther has a plan to kill Klaus and thereby kill all of her children."

"I don't see how that's such a bad thing." Stefan quipped.

"That's going to cost you a rib." Kol told him. Instantly he had the younger Salvatore slammed against the house again. Using his thumb, he pushed against one of Stefan's rib bones until it snapped.

"AHHH!" Stefan called out in pain and fell to his knees.

"Now maybe you'll stop with the stupid wisecracks and pay attention. The spell that will kill NiKlaus will require all the blood of a witch turned vampire. Esther has Bonnie's mom and is going to use her as part of the ritual. What's more, the spell requires a great deal of magic. Esther can't do it alone. She will need all the power Bonnie has - possibly more. It will most assuredly kill Bonnie. Now do you see why Esther's plan is such a bad idea?"

"So what are you doing here instead of out getting your siblings so you can all stop Esther? It's their lives on the line as well." Stefan asked. He grimaced as he pushed his arm back together. It would help with the healing process.

Kol shook his head in disappointment. Stefan was proving himself to be as dumb as Kol thought. "Elijah is not around. If I were to tell Klaus or Rebekah about Mother's plan they will look for the fastest, easiest way to stop her."

"What would that be?" Stefan asked, unsure of where this was going.

"Are you really that dense? They would seek to eliminate Bonnie or her mother." Kol asked. "I cannot allow that."

Stefan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So you are telling me Bonnie and her mother mean more to you than the lives of your own siblings – or your own life for that matter?"

Kol felt anger rising up inside of him. "Why are you so surprised that Bonnie means something to somebody? Could it because you and your brother only use her as a means to protect that insipid doppelganger?"

Kol's enraged reaction shocked Stefan. He began to back away from the violent original. "Kol – calm down. Bonnie means a great deal to all of us."

"Rubbish!" Kol yelled with righteous fury. He felt his anger building with each word he spoke. "You use her, but you do not care for her." Kol remembered Bonnie lamented to Matt about not being loved. He thought about the conversations they had regarding her grams and how she felt so alone in the world without her. He thought about her father and how she had to carry that burden alone.

"I care for her!" He continued on his rant. "I am one who truly knows her and what is going through!"

"Then why was your brother the one that she invited into her house? That' how he was able to get to her – he'd been invited into house – you haven't."

Stefan regretted snapping back at Kol instantly. The words were barely out of his mouth before Kol was on his. The original vampire grabbed Stefan by the neck and gave a violent twist. With a loud snap, Kol broke Stefan's neck. He let the Salvatore fall to the ground uncaringly. He then gave Stefan a brutal kick to ribs.

He looked down at the beaten vampire with grim satisfaction. Then he cursed. If Bonnie was in Finn's hands that meant she was with Esther. Sage confirmed that his mother hadn't told Finn all of her plans. He was sure that was the only reason why Finn would be working with Esther. He had to stop his maniacal mother. He needed help, but if he couldn't go to his siblings or force the Salvatores, his options were limited. He set off to get the only help he could think of.

XOXOXOXOXO

Kol strode into Klaus's mansion with purpose. He brushed past two hybrids smart enough to stay out of his way. He entered the living room to find Max ending a message for someone. The de-powered witch looked up with hopeful eyes only to have them turn to disappoint as Kol clearly wasn't who he wished walked through that door.

"Where is your wife?" Kol demanded.

"I don't know." Max replied with an angry undercurrent. "I should be asking you that question since I haven't seen her since she left with you hours earlier. What happened to her?"

Kol cursed again. "I haven't seen her since I left her at Bonnie's. You mean she didn't return here?"

"No and I haven't been able to reach her all day. I am worried." Max admitted. To his surprise, Kol found himself able to sympathize. He was very worried about Bonnie too.

"Why did you need Octavia? Wasn't she able to help Bonnie this morning?"

"No, Bonnie wasn't in the house. Finn took here. I suspect she's with my mother now. I needed your wife's help to stop my mother. I will have to do it without her."

"Kol – wait!" Max called out. If Bonnie was with Esther, he suspected Octavia was too. The original witch could surely figure out that another witch spelled Bonnie to lose her powers and that the quickest way for bonnie to get her gift back was to have the witch that cursed her lift the enchantment.

"What do you want?" Kol asked.

"I want to come with you."

Kol shook his head. "Without your powers, you are no good in this fight."

"But I still have magical knowledge. I can be useful." Max countered. When Kol still looked doubtful Max added "Besides, I have another piece to this puzzle you've been putting together."

Kol relented. "Come on."

"Excellent. I'll drive." Max said pulling his keys from his pocket.

"Fine, but we have to make one stop along the way." Kol said leading the way out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Why are we here?" Max asked Kol as the pulled up to the Mystic Grille. "If you are hungry I wouldn't think a burger and fries wouldn't do it for you."

Kol grinned. He actually liked Max. "We are not here for food. We need the help of one other person, though if he refuses to help I can't say that I won't eat him. Wait here."

Kol jumped out the car and raced inside the Grille. Almost immediately he spotted who he was looking for and ran up to him. He got right in front of Matt just as he finished clearing a table of its used dishes.

"Matt – you have to come with me. Now." Kol demanded.

"You're kidding me, right?" Matt said with laugh. "I wouldn't go anywhere with you."

Leave it to this dolt to be difficult, Kol thought. "You like playing the hero right? Bonnie is in trouble. Now will you come with?"

Kol watched as the look on Matt's face went from dismissive to concern. Unlike the Salvatores, Kol actually believed Matt cared for Bonnie.

"What do you mean she's in trouble? What did you do?" Matt demanded.

"I didn't do anything, but I don't have time to waste telling you everything. If you truly want to help Bonnie come with me now."

Matt eyed the original for second and then set his tub of dirty dishes down on the table. He knew if had to be serious if Kol was asking him of all people for help. "Rich!" Matt called out. The fat manager behind the grill looked up. "I gotta go - I have a family emergency."

"Go on and get out of here, Matt." Rich stated. "I hope everything works out OK."

"Yeah, me too." Matt said as he followed Kol out of the Grille.

XOXOXOXOXO

"So that's your plan?" Matt asked skeptically as he stepped out of the back seat of the car.

"I suppose you have a better one?" Kol countered. He already exited the passenger side seat where he rode on their way to Esther house. It was exactly as Sage described when he compelled her earlier this evening. He was waiting for Matt and Max to join him.

"It just seems," Matt trailed off. He struggled to find the right words. "I don't know, too simple I guess," he finished with a shrug.

"That's what I like about the plan. It employs the KISS method." Max added.

Kol gave him a perplexed look. "KISS Method?"

"It's an acronym. It stands for Keep It Simple Stupid. " Max clarified. "Basically, the plan doesn't need to be complex, just effective."

"And it will be effective." Kol confirmed. "My mother needs 3 things to complete the spell: Bonnie power, Abby's blood, and my brother's life. We remove any of these three and she has another epic fail on her hands." Kol turned from the two and began to walk towards Esther's house.

"Yeah, but you think she is just going to let us waltz in there, take Bonnie and her mother and then leave?"

Kol turned to Matt with confusion on his face. "I don't expect my mother to let us do anything. I will take what and I want and ruin anyone he gets in my way."

With that declaration Kol turned to continue his journey to the house. Imagine his surprise when he ran smack into an invisible barrier surrounding the house. He rebounded and took a few steps back.

"What the hell is this?" Kol demanded answers. Max walked up to the barriers and put his hands out.

"It's a barrier spell." Max explained. "It will prevent anyone from getting closer to the house. Esther must not want to be disturbed."

"Can you break it?" Kol questioned.

Max shook his head. "No. I don't have my powers, remember?" Max was distracted. There was something about this barrier that felt off to him. He continued to run his palms across it as he tried to read the magic behind it.

"That's just fucking great!" Kol exclaimed.

"So guys, what do we do now?" Matt chimed in.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"They've found my barrier and they are not happy." Octavia announced from within Esther's house. She was using her magic to keep tabs on the trio outside.

"Nor did we expect them to be happy." Esther stated. She cleared out most of her living room of any furniture. Bonnie, Finn and Abby lay on the floor next to each other with Bonnie in the middle. The Bennett women were unconscious while Finn was perfectly alert and completely obedient to Esther's will. The three were surrounded by a circle of candles. Damon was chained and gagged to a chair nearby while Octavia and Esther stood at opposite poles of the candle circle.

"I am still not sure why the barrier is necessary." Octavia commented. "Kol is the only credible threat out there and he can't enter the house invited unless." Octavia noticed the Esther wasn't agreeing her as she spoke. "That is of course unless you are not the owner of this house."

Esther still didn't reply. No need to tell Octavia that that she killed the rightful owner of the house – a confirmed bachelor with no heirs. The house had no rightful owner and Kol could enter freely without the barrier.

"Will they be able to break your barrier?" Esther asked the younger witch ignoring her line of questions.

Octavia shrugged. "I don't know. I was so drained after casting that spell to give Bonnie back her powers that I didn't have a lot of juice left. Even the weakest of witches would be able to break that barrier spell. That's why I really think it should have been you that cast the spell of protection.

Esther shook her head. "I cannot. I will take all of my magic and me channeling Bonnie's magic for this to work."

"And what exactly is the spell you are trying to cast?" Octavia asked Esther. The original witch cast as skeptical glance her way. "You're still trying to decide if you can trust me, aren't you?" Octavia asked.

Esther didn't answer right away. For Octavia didn't know that Esther had no reason not to trust her. When Finn appeared at her door with the unconscious witch and vampire in tow, Esther immediately put Octavia under her spell the same as she did to Finn. The original witch knew that having another mage on her side would only increase her chances of success.

"No, you've proven your loyalty to the cause. " Esther said firmly. It was true. Once Octavia regained consciousness her will was completely under Esther's control. The younger witch was only too eager to help.

"If I'd known you were involved and working with Bonnie, I would have been aiding you long ago."

Esther smiled. She appreciated the loyalty witches felt towards one another and the inherent hatred they had for vampires. "Really it's a modification of my first plan. Since all of my children are linked, I was going to remove the spell I cast that made them vampires and then my brave Finn was going to sacrifice his life. With the lost of Abby, the Bennett witches are unwilling to lend me their power to try that again. Now I must go a different route. With the Wolfs bane flower Bonnie enchanted, Abby's cursed blood, and the power of tonight's full moon, I am going to suppress Klaus's werewolf heritage. With his werewolf half suppressed, and the link between my children still in place, when we kill Finn, it will incapacitate Klaus. We will then be able to locate Klaus and kill him."

The younger witch looked around. "How are you going to suppress Klaus's werewolf heritage without him here? You'll need some kind of touch stone or connection to him to make that happen."

Esther smiled. Octavia's witch expertise was a great thing. This was the key difference between her and Bonnie. While Bonnie had raw power, Octavia had experience.

"Quite true if I were being specific to Klaus. My spell won't just suppress Klaus's werewolf heritage – it will suppress the animal side of every werewolf alive. That is why I require Bonnie's power along with my own. We are doing great magic."

"You can't be serious." Octavia challenged her. "You cannot mess with all werewolves. They are part of nature and we witches have sworn never to go against them again."

"That was a promise made after I had already been betrayed and imprisoned by Nicklaus. I am under no obligation to honor it."

"But I am. This will have serious consequences."

Esther looked Octavia square in the eyes. "You will follow my plan exactly as I have lain out. Understood?"

Every fiber of Octavia's being wanted to rebel against this plan. However, thanks to Esther's spell, she simply replied, "Of course. How will you kill Finn?" Octavia asked moving on. "He an original vampire, so unless you remove the curse…"

Esther shook her head. "No, there is another way." She moved to her table and picked up a stake. "This is made from white oak. It's the one thing that can kill an original vampire.

"That's quite the plan." Octavia mused. Deep down she felt a twinge of guilt. The magic she was talking about was monumental. She knew there was no way Bonnie would survive this Esther channeling her for spells of this magnitude.

"Yes, it's complicated I know. That is why each of us must play our rolls perfectly if we want to rid the world of vampires once and for all."

"What do you mean? I thought we were just out to kill your children." Octavia questioned.

"When you kill an original vampire, you kill their entire lineage." Esther explained. "We aren't just eliminating my children; we are righting a wrong that I did that has been a blight on the Earth for the past 1,000 years."

XOXOXOXO

"I know this magic." Max said as he continued to run his hands against the barrier.

"Does that mean you can break the barrier?" Kol asked anxiously.

"No, I still don't have my powers." Max replied. "But I can tell you Octavia cast the spell that created this barrier."

"How can you possibly know that?" Kol retorted.

"Octavia is my wife." Max said simply. "Her magic is as recognizable to me as her voice. I'd know it anywhere."

"Then the question becomes…" Kol began but trailed off. He looked at Max expectantly. Max said nothing.

"Why would your wife be helping Esther?" Matt voiced Kol's thought when it became clear the witch wasn't going to speak.

"I don't know." Max finally answered. He didn't want to tell Kol that Octavia's hatred of vampire's ran deep. He could easily see her joining with Esther to rid the world of living dead once and for all. He returned his attention to the barrier. He was working on a desperate plan to try to reach his Octavia that he wasn't quite ready to share with the other.

On the night they were married, Octavia and Max cast a spell together that would forever link them. That's the real reason he knew Octavia cast the barrier spell. Her magic resonated within his soul, even though he was without his powers. Using her barrier as a touch point, Max hoped he could use their link to contact her telepathically. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his wife.

XOXOXOXO

Inside the house, Octavia screamed and fell to her knees in agony. She felt another presence in her mind, but she couldn't tell who it was. Esther's spell was clouding her mind.

"What is it, Sister?" Esther asked concerned as she rushed to the younger witch's side.

"They must have another witch." Octavia stammered. "Someone is trying to get inside of my head." She looked up at Esther. "Help me!" Octavia stretched out her hand.

Esther drew back outside Octavia's range. "I cannot. I cannot spare a single ounce of power. You must fight them on your own, Sister."

"I don't have the strength. Please!"

"No, I have a better idea." Esther walked over to her son. "Your barrier was cast only to keep others out, right?"

Octavia nodded.

"Then Finn will compel Damon. The vampire will leave the house and deal with whatever threat lies outside of these walls."

"But Kol is out there. Damon won't be a match for him." Octavia objected.

"He will once you cast a protection spell on him." Esther stated.

Octavia was shocked. She didn't have the energy for that and Esther knew it! "I can't. A spell of that magnitude could kill me in my current state. And even if it doesn't, it will leave me too weak to fight off the witch trying to get into my mind."

"Your life would be a worthy sacrifice given the cause for which we are fighting." Esther informed her coldly. She looked directly at Octavia. "Cast the spell."

Thanks to Esther's spell, Octavia cast the enchantment even through the effort was life threatening. It was as if she was under some form of compulsion.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"She's weakening!" Max announced from outside the barrier. His voice was full of concern vs. the excitement at being closer to attaining his goal.

"Who is?" Kol asked angrily. "What the devil are you talking about?"

"Octavia." Max explained. "I've been using this barrier as a conduit to try to get access to her mind. She was fighting me but I am wearing her down."

"How long will it take before you can enter her mind and get her to drop the barrier?" Kol demanded. His concern for Bonnie was almost overwhelming. He had to get to her and assure her safety!

"I don't know." Max answered honestly. He focused more on Octavia. A wave of nausea flowed into him through their bond. He fell to his knees. "She not just weakening – she's dying!"

"What?" Kol asked alarmed.

"She's over-exerting herself." Max relayed to the others. "She's casting a spell that she doesn't have the strength to do." He explained. "Why Octavia? You're smarter than this!" He yelled to no one in particular.

"With my mother involved she may not have a choice." Kol stated.

Max returned his full attention to his wife. He shut his eyes and focused. While physically, he was still in the same place outside of the barrier, he concentrated on projecting his consciousness into a special place. When he opened them again, he found himself in a dark and dying garden that was once the shared mind between himself and Octavia.

He looked around. Things were bleaker then he thought. The garden dying did not bode well for Octavia. He had to find out what was going on right way!

"Octavia?" Max called out into the darkness. "Where are you? It's me, Max!"

"Max?" Octavia's voice boomed in the distance. "It was you trying to get into my mind?"

"Yeah, it's me baby. You didn't recognize me?" Max replied looking around.

"Something's wrong with me – I don't know what." she answered

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm in real trouble honey." Octavia's voice was loud, but strained. "I don't know what to do."

"I know baby, but I am right here. I'm with you. Can you let me see you?"

"I don't have the strength to give my thoughts physical form."

"Oh yes you do." Max informed her. "You are one of the most powerful witches I've ever met. Don't you remember when we first met? You were able to take on both me and Maddox. If you can cause a draw between us, we can do this now." Max encouraged her. He paused a few seconds and looked around. "Come on, baby. I need to see you."

"Max?" Octavia's voice sounded behind him. Max whirled around to see his wife standing before him. He scooped her in his arms and he felt her weight come all on him.

"Oh baby, I am so happy to see you!" Max said. "What happened?"

"Esther. She has a plan to kill all of children, and with them every vampire on earth." Octavia went on to explain Esther's plan.

"We have to stop her." Max stated.

"Do we?" Octavia challenged. "She's just correcting her mistake from 1,000 years ago."

"And killing 2 witches in the process." Max retorted. "You know that's not what we stand for. We don't sacrifice our own kind! And we certainly don't mess with werewolves – not unless they threaten innocents. You know that, Octavia. What Esther is doing is wrong."

"But Max, just think about it. Think about a world without and vampires."

"We can't do this. And you know it. Help me stop her."

"I can't go against Esther." Octavia turned away from Max.

Max looked around their garden of their shared mind. What was once a lush, beautifully green oasis was now brown with death. And Max knew why.

"Baby, I need you to concentrate on me. Remember earlier when you said something was wrong with you? I think I know what it is. Esther has poisoned you."

"No, she wouldn't!" Octavia objected.

"Look around, Tavia!" Max commanded. "This garden grew out of our love. And now that love is dying. There can be only two reasons. Either you don't love me anymore-"

"Don't even say that!" Octavia admonished him.

"Or someone has poisoned our love. My money's on Esther."

"Why would she do that?"

"To get you do go against your own will." He grabbed her gently by the shoulders. "I know you. You wouldn't sacrifice Bonnie and her mom to stop Klaus and you really wouldn't make a move against the werewolves. Esther has to be influencing you. That last spell, you cast, what was it?"

"A protection spell for Damon."

"And why would you want to protect Damon Salvatore? You hate him."

"He's coming out to stop Kol."

"Which again benefits Esther. Baby, you're so weak, I can feel it. Why would you even cast the spell in your current state?"

"I...I" Octavia stammered. Why would she cast the spell? "I don't know." She finally answered.

"Because Esther is somehow forcing you to do it. She's made her will your primary focus. That's why our garden is dying. Our love interfered with her control over you."

"No! You're wrong!" Octavia insisted. "I can do what I want!"

"Prove it. Drop the barrier."

"I can't. I don't have the strength."

"Channel me." Max said.

"No!" Octavia shouted.

"Baby, I didn't want to tell you this, but our love isn't the only thing dying while you are under Esther's spell. You're dying too."

"What?" Octavia asked.

"You expelled too much energy casting all of these spells. You're dying. Channeling me might be the only way to save your life."

"But you don't have your powers. If I channel you, I won't be tapping into your powers, I'd be pulling from your life force. It might kill you."

"And if you don't tap into my life force, you will most certainly die." Max countered. "Do it baby. I rather die with you than live without it."

"Max-" Octavia began. He cut her off by putting his finger to her lips. He kissed her gently as tears flowed down her cheek. "We knew it would end this way the moment Klaus showed up at our door step," she admitted.

Max pulled her closed. "I am so sorry my brother brought him into our lives. I thought with Maddox dead we'd be free of him."

"Don't apologize baby." Octavia said. "Loving you is the best thing I've ever done. I don't regret one instant of our time together. If our journey has to come to end, at least we are doing it together."

Max pulled her close. "No more words – let just do this, baby."

"Before we do, there's one more thing I have to do." Octavia told him.

Meanwhile, back in the corporal world, the doors to the house suddenly burst open. Damon appeared. He slowly walked down the stairs and towards the trio.

"Damon, my mother has you on a fool's mission." Kol stated as the vampire crossed the barrier to be on the same side as all of them. "There is no way you can stop me. I almost feel sorry for you."

Damon didn't respond. He just rushed towards Max. Instantly Kol was in his way. He grabbed the younger vampire by the shirt and tossed him aside. Damon tried to rise again from the ground but Kol kicked him in the chest and sent the Salvatore careening back to the ground. "That doesn't mean I am not going to enjoy killing you, though." Kol quipped. He put his foot in Damon's chest to keep him on the ground. "Does my mother really think so little of me that she believed you would be sufficient to stop me?"

Without waiting for an answer Kol reached down and snapped Damon's neck. Satisfied he turned to head back to the others. Before he knew what happened Damon was behind driving a stake into his back.

Kol cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. "What the hell!" he objected as Damon twisted the spear to inflect more agony. Damon should be unconscious on the ground. There is no way he should have recovered instantaneously. And why wasn't he speaking? Unusually Damon was prattling on, reveling in his owned wit.

Kol didn't have the luxury of trying to find out as Damon move his hands up to his neck. Kol pushed through the pain and grabbed Damon's hands. He had to stop the eldest Salvatore before he snapped his neck; for Kol knew he would not recovery instantaneously as his foe had.

Even injured Kol was stronger than Damon. He used his superior strength to flip Damon over his shoulder, slamming Damon on his back. While still holding on to his arm, Kol placed his foot in his side and pulled dislocating Damon's shoulder. The Salvatore didn't even grimace in pain. Kol released his arms and kicked him brutally away from the barrier.

"You must be under some kind of protection spell." Kol surmised as Matt approached Kol. Kol nodded towards the human and Matt pulled the stake out of his back. Shaking off the pain literally Kol turned his attention back towards Damon. "I guess that means I am going to have to beat you until the spell is broken." Damon rose from the ground and Kol charged at him.

Back by the barrier Max fell forward to the ground with an audible thud. Matt rushed to his side.

"Max!" Matt cried kneeling beside him. Are you OK man?"

"The barrier is down." Max managed between strained breaths as he turned to lie on his back.

Matt nodded as he tried to help Max sit up. "You don't look so good, man. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Max shook his head. He breathing was quickly becoming more and more labored. "You have to stop Esther. Her plan will mess with all of nature."

"Ok, just let me get you to the car and then Kol and I-"

"Forget me and focus on Esther. She has them all under her spell: Octavia, Finn and Bonnie and Damon. She must be stopped."

"How can I stop her?" Matt asked.

"She's saving her magic for the spell. She can't use it against you to protect herself."

"Fine. Let me get you somewhere safe."

Max used his little strength to push Matt away. "I'm dying," he announced.

"What do you mean you're dying?" Matt asked in disbelief. Then he looked at Max. The witch was getting paler by the second. It wasn't good. "Just hang in their Max," Matt encouraged him. "I'll get your wife. Maybe she can do something."

"Too late for her too." Max's voice was barely a whisper. "Forget us. Concentrate on Bonnie. Save her." With that Max slumped over never to rise again.

"Oh God." Matt stated as what just happened sunk in. The sound of Damon crying out in pain snapped him out of his brief moment of disbelief.

With Octavia dead, her spell protection spell was broken. Damon felt Kol dislocated his hip with a staggering kick.

"Guess I broke your protection spell." Kol said with a sadistic smile.

"Kol!" Matt cried out. "The barrier's down!"

"About bloody time!" Kol exclaimed. He picked up a large rock that was near the house. With all of his vampire might, he slammed it onto Damon pinning him to the ground. Even from his position yards away, Matt could swear he heard bones snapping. He looked away as Damon gave a gut wrenching yell.

Kol sauntered back towards Matt. His clothes were ripped and he was bleeding in several places from his battle with Damon. Still, he was determined to save Bonnie.

"Let's go." Kol ordered as she strode pass Matt. The human fell into step next to the original vampire.

"Max is dead. He said his wife is too." Matt informed him.

"Pity." Kol said with genuine sympathy. "We could use witches against my mother."

"And just how exactly do you plan to stop you mother?" Matt asked.

"The plan remains the same." Kol stated as they walked up the steps to the house. "We find Bonnie and remove her from my mother's clutches." Kol stopped on the porch and turned to face Matt. "Bonnie safety is paramount. She is what matters."

"I know that." Matt answered. "She is the only reason I am here."

Kol sighed slightly annoyed. "What I am saying is if you see an opportunity to save her, take it. Don't try to be the hero and look for a way to save us all."

Matt chuckled. "You think I would waste time trying to save you?"

Kol smiled at Matt's smart-alecky response. "Finally someone understands me."

With that the vampire turned and kicked the front door straight off of its hinges. The duo entered the house to find Esther in the middle of the ritual. She stood in the center of the candle circle. Bonnie floated in the middle of the living room as Esther channeled her powers. She held a chalice of Abby's blood in one hand and her other was placed on Bonnie's forehead. Abby's body lay lifeless on the inside of the circle. Finn lay next to her with his eyes wide open. He was aware of everything going on although he was helpless to go against Esther's will.

"Hello mother!" Kol yelled as barged into the house. "Have you missed me?" He charged the original witch. Fire flared from around the candles circle creating a barrier that stopped her youngest son from reaching her.

"Finn!" Esther cried urgently. "This is a delicate time. You must stop your brother!"

Finn rose from the floor where he laid. Esther returned the flams to their normal state to allow Finn to exit the circle. Kol stood ready.

Finn charged his brother and Kol sidestepped his advance. As his brother went sailing by him Kol hung reached out and grabbed him by the neck bringing his big brother down. Kol quickly put him in a choke hold from behind.

"I am disappointed that you fell for this move, Finn." Kol stated as he struggled with his brother. "You taught it to me."

Finn said nothing. He rose to his feet and used his super speed to move backward into the well. Kol grunted in pain but he managed to maintain his hold on his brother. He noticed that just like Damon beforehand, Finn was speaking. So he assumed that just like Damon, Finn was under his mother's enchantment.

While the two original vampire brothers struggled, Matt took action of his own. He ran and in attempt to try the tackle Esther. The original witch was more than a match for him. With nothing more than a glance, she sent a telekinetic wave Matt's direction knocking him from his feet.

"Stupid human!" Esther chastised him. "Do you not understand that all I am doing is for you and your kind? If you allow me to complete my work, I can rid the world of vampires once and for all!"

Matt tried rise again, but Esther was using her powers to keep him down. She had tossed him to the ground next to Abby's body. Matt thought she was dead, but he heard a soft moan escape from Bonnie's mother. He craned his head to see Esther. She was very engrossed in the spell. He checked on Finn and Kol. The two were still fighting, but Finn now had the upper hand. He returned his attention to Abby.

"Abby! Wake up!" he whispered forcefully. Abby moaned again but didn't open her eyes. "Wake up!" Matt repeated. "Please! Bonnie needs you!"

Abby finally opened her eyes. "Bonnie?" she croaked.

"We've never met, but I am a friend of your daughter's." Matt quickly told her in a low voice. "Esther is channeling her power for a spell. It's too much and it's going to kill her. We have to save her. You have to save her!"

"I can't." Abby moaned. "Too weak."

"You have too!" Matt insisted. "You're the only one who can save your daughter! Esther has me pinned to the floor. I can't move, but you can!"

Abby considered his words and then spoke. "Need blood."

Blood. Of course she needed blood. Esther had taken much of hers for the ritual. But could he trust her? From what he understood of Abby, the answer wasn't yes. "If I let you drink my blood, you have to promise to help Bonnie." he bargained.

"Yes." Abby answered too quickly for Matt's taste.

"You have to promise to help her."

"Of course." Abby said weakly. "She's my daughter."

The daughter you abandoned twice, Matt thought but didn't speak aloud. "Don't take it all." he instructed, resigned that he had no choice but to trust Abby. He checked on Esther again. She now had the flower Bonnie enchanted and was preparing to burn it. With as much effort as he could muster, he was able to stretch his arm out slightly. "That's as far as I can move." Matt told Abby. "You are going to have to come closer."

Despite her weakened state, Abby succeeded is moving closer to Matt's arm. She barred her fangs and sunk down on Matt's wrist. He grimaced in pain but did not cry out as not to alert Esther to their movement. Abby sucked down greedily on his veins. Matt began to feel light headed. He tried to jerk away, but Abby held him tight. She continued to suck off is arm until suddenly Kol came crashing into her.

Tossed by his older brother, Kol smashed into Abby with force knocking the vampire off of Matt. Seizing the opportunity to disrupt Esther further, Kol kicked the candles from the around the circle.

"Finn!" Esther cried for help exasperated.

As the older vampire began to charge, Kol grabbed a candle and raced to meet his brother. Once close enough, he used the hot wax to blind his brother. Although in agony Finn didn't say anything. He simply fell to his knees trying to claw the filmy substance out of his eyes. Kol to advantage of the situation and tried to snap his neck. Finn felt his arms around this throat and moved to stop him. The two were once again locked in battle.

Meanwhile Abby had recovered sufficient strength to act. She rose from the ground and tackled Esther, who was taken completely by surprise the attack. With her concentration broken Bonnie fell unceremoniously to the ground. Matt, free from Esther spell, rushed to check on her. Bonnie wasn't conscious. He checked for a pulse. It was steady and strong.

"What are you waiting for?" Kol cried from across the house. He and Finn were locked hand and hand in battle of strength. Neither had been able to gain the upper hand against the other. "Do your job – be the hero!"

Matt grabbed Bonnie and made a dash for the door.

Abby knocked Esther down and began to feed on her. Abruptly she fell back and spit the blood out out.

"Foolish vampire!" Esther declared as she used her powers to rise above Abby. "You have no idea what you have cost the world with your petty interference!"

"My daughter's life is not petty!" Abby asserted even as she sputtered out more of Esther's blood.

"Give it up mother!" Kol ordered. He managed to get the upper hand by using Finn's momentum to flip his brother over his back. With Finn down and still slightly blinded by the candle wax, Kol used his advantage to quickly snap his brother's neck. "Your plan has failed old woman. Your children live."

"As a mother Kol, you are my biggest failure. I will never stop trying to end all of your abominable lives!" Esther reached out with her powers and snagged both Abby and Kol. Both were held motionless in the air.

"I should kill you both." Esther said calmly. "But since you in particular Kol have been a pain in my ass for a thousand years, death is too easy of a punishment for you." Esther walked over to the coffee table and pulled a small container out of the drawer. "Instead, I am going to strip your very will away. I will make you my slaves."

"So we'll be another puppet for you, just like your little lap dog, Finn?" Kol spat out.

Esther smiled. "Oh no, my son. I was able to use Finn's overwhelming guilt over the horrible things he done to manipulate him into doing something he actually believes is right. While he doesn't consciously know he's doing my bidding, it's ultimately what he thinks is the right thing. You don't have enough of soul to feel bad about the things you done. Therefore I am going to strip away your will but not the knowledge that you are my slave. You will want to do something different in your mind, but you won't be able to do it. In effect, I am trapping your consciousness within your mind and taking over your body. You'll see everything, feel everything that I am having you do – but you won't be able to stop yourself."

Kol tried not to show it, but that fate sounded horrible to him. He was sure Esther knew he'd rather die than to be her puppet.

Esther opened the tin. "All it takes is a dose of these enchanted herbs and your will becomes my own." She walked closer to Kol and blew the powder into his face. "Welcome to your living hell." Esther then moved to Abby and doused her with the herbs as well. With the two vampires safely under her spell, she released them from her immobilizing grasp.

"Now, time to salvage my plan." She muttered to herself. "I need to finish suppressing the werewolf curse and to that, I need Bonnie." The original witch smiled. "Kol, since you have a such a genuine affection for the pretty young witch, why don't you go fetch her for me?"

Kol began to move to comply with Esther's will. Slowly, very slowly he began to take steps towards the door. Kol defied his mother's control. Finally he stopped walking and turned to face her. He refused to move anymore. The effort of resisting her spell showed across his face. He couldn't speak, but he knew that his actions spoke louder than anything he could possibly say.

"Another time and place, Kol, and I would actually be impressed that you are able to resist my control." Esther stated as she approached him. "Love is the only thing that could give you the power to resist this spell. That is why I had to be sure to cast the spell on Finn before he fell completely in love with Bonnie; I didn't want to give him the ability to resist my will. It seems I underestimated your love for Bonnie – indeed, I didn't think you love the witch at all."

Although he could speak it, Kol took pride the facts that he both defeated his mother's spell and that he'd proven he loved Bonnie more than Finn.

"But all of this will avail you naught." Esther told him. She retrieved her tin of herbs again. "Another dose of these herbs and your will shall be mine"

Esther grabbed the tin and turned to face Kol. As she opened it up a shot rang out. Esther had been shot in the abdomen. She had enough time to turn to her door way and see her murderer just before she fell to the ground dead.

Free from Esther's spell Kol was able to speak once more.

"About bloody time!" Kol said with a touch of humor in voice.

"You're welcome." Matt replied. He was still shaking from firing the gun. Murder may be second nature to Kol, but Matt had never done it before. He prayed he never would again. Kol seemed to sense his trauma. The vampire walked over and took the gun from him.

"I'd better take this, Mate." Kol said as he relived Matt of the hand gun. "Where'd you get the gun from anyway?"

"I uh, found it in the glove compartment of the car when I was trying to hot wire it to get Bonnie the hell out of here." Matt explained. "Once I did, I figured I should come back and see if you are ok."

"I thought I told you not to play the hero." Kol chastised him.

"Like I'd listen to you." Matt replied.

"Bonnie?" Kol asked.

"She's fine." Matt answered. "She's resting in the car. Damon was gone, though."

Kol rolled his eyes. "So that snake slithered out from under that rock where I left."

"I guess." Matt replied. He didn't have a particular fondness for Damon, but neither did he hate his guts like Kol. "Where's Abby?"

Kol looked around. Free from Esther's control, Abby took the opportunity to bolt. "She's doing what she does best," Kol quipped, "running from her daughter."

"At least she's alive." Matt said, ever looking at the glass as half full. "What about your brother?"

Kol turned to face Finn, who was still unconscious on the ground. "He'll be fine once he wakes up, now that you've killed Mother." Kol surveyed the house. Kol walked over to his mother. Her blood was pooling around her body. He reached down and shut her eyes which were still open. "Speaking of her timely death, you better let me take credit for putting her out of our misery. My sibling may have hated her, but they won't take kindly to you killing her."

"You'd protect me?" Matt asked.

"Don't read too much into, Matty, my boy." Kol informed him. Kol stood abruptly and turned to face the door.

"What is it?" Matt asked concerned.

"Someone is coming." Kol informed him. Matt moved away from the door and both he and Matt stood ready to attack. They didn't need to worry. Both men relaxed visible as Bonnie walked through the door.

"Bonnie!" Kol exclaimed as he went to hug her. "I am so glad you are alright." He enveloped Bonnie in a tight embrace. She hugged him back but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, me too." Matt agreed. He hugged Bonnie right after Kol released her. Once Matt let her go, Bonnie began to survey the house. The way she eerily looked around began alarmed both men.

"What is it, Love?" Kol asked. He walked up to stand right behind her.

Bonnie finally spoke. "Everything is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

Bonnie struggled to put into words what she intuitively knew. "Nothing feels right. Were you able to stop Esther before she completed the spell?"

"Yeah." Kol answered.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie challenged.

Kol smirked. "Well, I am alive so we can be safe that Esther didn't complete her plan."

"Part B of her plan was to kill you all. Part A was the suppress werewolves transformations worldwide. Did she do it?"

"She couldn't have." Kol answered. "That type of magic would have killed you as she channeled your powers."

"Something still isn't right." Bonnie insisted. "I can feel it."

"What is it that you feel exactly?" Matt probed.

Bonnie shrugged. "Normally, I can sense the natural world around me. Right now, it's going in and out. It's like it there, but it's not there." Bonnie shook her head. "I'm not making any sense am I?"

Kol walked over to Bonnie and cupped her face gently. He spoke gently. "You've been through a terrible ordeal, Love. Are you certain you're in a mindset to make this call?"

"I know something is wrong Kol." Bonnie informed him. "You have to believe me."

Kol hugged her. "I do love, I do. If you say something's wrong than I believe something's wrong."

"Let me try something." Bonnie said urgently. She walked back in the living room and grabbed one of the candles left over from the ritual. She tried to light the candle, something that was second nature to her. She cried out suddenly as instead of catching fire, the candle exploded in her hands.

"Are you alright?" Kol questioned. Bonnie nodded. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." Bonnie admitted. "I tried to light the candle and it just exploded. Something is wrong with my powers!" Bonnie exclaimed with a voice full of fear and dismay. Kol drew her into a hug to comfort her.

"That's too bad, cause I think we're going to need them." Matt said from the doorway. "We've got company."

Bonnie and Kol rushed over to see what he was looking at. What they saw caused their hearts to miss a beat. Four beasts were lurching towards the house.

"What the hell are those!" Matt exclaimed.

The "those" in question were four hairy abominations. Each stood over 8 feet tall, with a

full pelt of fur over their entire bodies. They walked on two legs like a man, but had lupine features, including the long muzzle, pointed ears and a tail, giving them the remarkable resemblance to a real wolf. Thy hand hands, not paws, but each finger stood equipped with razor sharp talon. Their feet, elongated and boney, also capped off with claws. They eyes reflected the light from the house and gave away their unsettling golden color.

Kol moved to stand in front of Bonnie and Matt to get a closer look with his enhanced senses. "It looks like werewolves in the midst of their transformation." Kol answered in disbelief. "But that's not possible."

"Oh dear God!" Bonnie said as she backed away from the door. Both Kol and Matt followed her. "I feel their pain; they're in agony. Their thoughts are primal and basic. Savage even. There is no reasoning with them – not rational thought. These poor creatures just want the pain to stop. Esther may not have completed her spell, but she still upset the balance of nature. And she is the only person who can fix it!"

Kol moved back to the door to watch the four monstrosities approaching them. The one in front stopped and let out a primal howl. The other three quick followed suit and joined in with their bone chilling wails.

Kol quickly returned to Bonnie and Matt. They looked at him expectantly and he only had one reply.

"We are so fucked right now."

XOXOXOXOXO

So end chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it. They next chapter has more consequences of Esther's failed spell and Sage seeks her revenge on Kol. Klaus is not happy either! Bonnie finally finds out what had Finn so scared to move forward with her and she makes a final choice between Finn and Kol!

As always, please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

So, I uploaded the wrong chapter - SORRY! Here is the right one. Thanks!

XOXOXOXOXO

Thanks for sticking with me and the super long wait between chapters. I hope you enjoy this one. As always – read and review!

XOXOXOXOXO

CHAPTER 9

XOXOXOXOXO

"We are so fucked right now." Kol summed up their situation. He, Bonnie and Matt were trapped in Esther's house surrounded by 4 half-transformed werewolves bearing down on their location.

"What should we do?" Bonnie asked Kol.

They were looking to him for answers but he had none. He could only be honest. "I don't want to state the obvious love, but I think we should get the fuck out of here."

"I agree with Kol." Matt concurred. "Let's see if we can sneak out the back."

"But we have to help them!" Bonnie argued. "They are like this because of me."

"No, they are like this because of my psychotic mother." Kol corrected her.

"But she used my power to do this to them." Bonnie rejoined. "I can't just walk away."

"Fine, we'll figure out a way to help them. But we can't do it with them beating down the door so they can tear us limb from limb!"

Before the argument could continue, 5 talons tore into the wooden front door as if it were plastic wrap. The trio jumped in surprise. Horror played across each of their faces as the claws ran down the door, shredding it. The beast on the outside howled in anticipation. A couple more swipes with those massive claws and the door would be frayed enough for the creatures to enter.

"We are leaving now!" Kol commanded as he grabbed Bonnie by the arm and headed towards the back door. Matt was right behind them.

"Stop!" Bonnie yelled as she jerked out of his grasp.

"Now what!" Kol exasperatedly asked at the same time Matt chimed in with a "We don't have time for this!"

"We aren't leaving Finn!" Bonnie declared.

Kol sighed. He'd forgotten all about his brother. But Bonnie was right. Even though he was a rival for Bonnie's heart and Kol was currently pissed at him, the youngest Mikelson son had no intention of leaving behind his older brother to the not so tender mercies of these werewolf abominations struggling to get in the residence.

"Agreed." Kol said. He moved to retrieve his unconscious brother from the kitchen. Before he could take one step, one of the wolf-men crashed through the living room window. Bonnie screamed in terror while Kol cursed. The creature wasted no time attacking.

It ran towards the trio. Kol pushed both Bonnie and Matt out of the way. Doing so left him open to attack. The creature tackled him with devastating force. Kol felt air violently rip out of his lungs by the impact. He hit the ground with the creature on top of him. The wolf pinned Kol the ground using his legs.

Using his vampire speed, Kol ducked out of the way as the creature tried to take a bite out of his head. Kol tried to push the beast off of him, but he didn't have the leverage with his hands were pinned underneath the beast. The wolf tried to bite Kol's head again and again he was missed as the vampire struggled beneath him. Kol continued to use his superior speed to stay away from the beast deadly jaws. The third time the animal got closer, coming up with a few wisps of Kol's hair. Tired of missing his target, the animal freed his left hand and brought it down swiftly into Kol's right shoulder.

The ancient vampire hollered out in pain. The wolf-man's claws tore right through his flesh until they reached the bone. Kol could feel the beast clawing at his shoulder joint. The wolf threw his head back and drowned out Kol's anguished squeal with a primordial howl of his own.

Kol knew what was coming next, though he couldn't really believe it. With his shoulder pin down, he wouldn't be able to escape the wolf-man's next attempt to bite his head off. With his last bit of strength he craned his neck to search for Bonnie. He hoped with everything within him that she would survive the attack from these monsters.

Suddenly he heard a loud CRACK and the he felt the weight of the beast being lifted from him. He turned back to see Finn reaching down to help him up. His big brother had rescued him yet again. He took his brother's hand and allowed Finn to help him up. He looked over at the dead wolf-man that was on top of him. It was in the same vicinity of Esther's body. It laid on the ground with his head at an impossible angle. Apparently when the beast was howling, a recovered Finn came up behind the creature and snapped its neck.

"What are these?" Finn asked Kol, using his strength to help keep his younger brother stay up right.

"Half-transformed werewolves courtesy of our mother," Kol answered. He fell back to lean against the wall. He was still bleeding profusely from his shoulder wound. That's odd. He should have started the healing process by now.

That was all of the information Finn needed. "Rest here," Finn ordered. "I'll help the others."

The others, Bonnie and Matt, had been dealing with a wolf man of their own. When Kol threw them to the ground, the beast clawing at the door broke through even before they had a chance to stand up.

The man-beast howled can ran toward the downed teens. Bonnie reacted instinctively and lashed out with her powers. She tried to hurl the beast away from her and Matt, but instead the entire room shook as Bonnie manifested her power. Thankfully it was enough to distract the beast and throw it off balance. Matt and Bonnie scrambled to their feet as the beast fell backwards.

Bonnie took a second and stole a quick glance at Kol. He was on the ground with a wolf-man on top of him. She wanted to help but first she had to deal with her own lupine creature.

"Matt! Get out of here. I can't count on my powers to protect us." Bonnie said shoving Matt away.

"Yeah right." Matt said. He looked around for the weapon. Maybe he could find the gun the Kol took from him earlier. He didn't have much time as the wolf-man recovered and was charging them again. Matt picked up the tattered remains of an end table and smashed it into the beast. It didn't have any effect. The beast swiped at Matt. The young man jumped back but the beast's talons still managed to draw blood even though they barely scratched against Matt's chest.

Bonnie tried her magic again. She tried to give the wolf-man an aneurism. Bonnie gasped as unimaginable power flowed from her. The wolf-man was caught in the wave of that power. The beast threw his head back in agony as every single blood vessel in its body burst at once. It was too much for even its healing factory and the creature fell over dead.

Matt walked over to a visible shaken witch. "You Ok Bonnie?"

"I don't k now." Bonnie replied honestly. "It tried to use my powers again and it was like a flood gate opened. More power than I have ever felt came out of me."

They heard noise behind them and turned to see Kol leaning up against the wall while Finn was checking on the beast behind she'd just taken out.

"It's dead." Finn announced. "We are safe."

Bonnie shook her head. "There were 4 of them. This only accounts for 2 of them."

Finn closed his eyes to concentrate his vampiric super hearing. "I do not hear anything." Finn announced opening his eyes. "Maybe they've fled."

"Maybe." Bonnie said skeptically. She took a deep breath and attempted to focus her own supernatural senses. Though her powers were unpredictable since Esther's spell, she somehow felt a bond to these beasts. Since they were close to the house Bonnie felt the beast pain as if it were her own. She tried harder to sense the beast through that innate bond.

Nothing.

Maybe Finn was right and they were gone.

Kol, finally on the mend enough to stand on his own, headed towards Bonnie.

"Come here, Love," he ordered as he pulled into his arms. He held her tightly. He drew Bonnie into a tender kiss. She responded to his kiss, very comfortable in his arms. He broke the kiss and rubbed his nose gently against hers. "I heard you gasp when that creature had me pinned to the floor and my heart sank." He kept her in his arms as he spoke softly to her. "I couldn't see you and I feared the worst."

Bonnie smiled. It was nice to be someone's first thought. "I'm fine," she assured him. "My powers are a different story. I don't know what's wrong with them."

"We'll figure it out, Love, together." Kol promised her.

"Bonnie." Finn called out breaking the intimate moment between Bonnie and his brother. He approached the duo with slight hesitation. His eyes met Bonnie's with his intense gaze. "Bonnie you must let me apologize. The things I did, the things I said, were all done under the influence of my mother's spell. I would never have done them otherwise."

"Oh, but Finn, you did have a choice." Kol chimed in before Bonnie could say anything. "You see, mother put me under the same spell as you, but I resisted."

"Kol, let Bonnie speak for herself." Finn replied.

"I will, but I just want her to have all of the information first." Kol said. "You see Bonnie, mother's spell could only be counter acted by intense emotions. My feelings for you are strong enough to resist the spell. Finn, can you say the same?" Kol asked his brother with a superior smirk on his face. Finn was quiet. "I didn't think so. Forget the spell, you couldn't even resist Sage and that wretched cow was working with mother."

Kol turned to Bonnie. "That's how she found out about your father. In an attempt to manipulate us, my mother gave her the ability to read the minds of other vampires. She used that gift against me to get information on you." He took Bonnie's hand. "I am sorry about that." Bonnie nodded her acceptance of the apology.

"Sage was a mistake." Finn said once again breaking up the intimacy between the two.

"Then or now?" Kol taunted his brother. "It doesn't matter. All that counts is that I care for Bonnie more." Kol stated. "And by your logic, dear brother, that means you should step aside."

"Kol," Finn began but Bonnie cut him off.

"What's he talking about?" Bonnie asked. She was staring directly at Finn.

Kol went to stand behind her. "Are you going to tell her?" Kol looked to his brother. Finn stayed silent. Kol shook his head and spoke. "Bonnie, this isn't the first time Finn and I have had feeling for the same woman."

"Oh really?" Bonnie asked.

"It was hundreds of years ago." Kol continued. "Though a series of circumstances, Finn and I found ourselves in love with the same woman. Finn said we couldn't be selfish in our love for her and instead of placing her in an awkward position of having to choose, one of us should back down. He then convinced me that it was I who should back down by citing the depth of his love for her."

Kol turned his attention to his brother. He walked around Bonnie and got in Finn's face. "Now I am doing the same to you. It's obvious that my feelings for Bonnie are deeper so step aside, Brother. Do the honorable thing as you convinced me to do all those years ago."

"Kol, it was wrong of me to ask that of you back then just as it is wrong of you to ask that of me now."

"Changing the rules because the no longer work in your favor, Finn?" Kol taunted him. "It doesn't matter because Bonnie is mine!" Kol finished the statement with giving his brother a none-to-gentle shove. Finn stumbled back a few feet and then moved to regain the ground he'd lost. Bonnie ran to stand in between the two brothers.

"Stop it – both of you!" Bonnie order putting her hands straight out to keep the two originals apart. "I will not have you fighting over me like I am some trophy to be won!"

"That's not what we are doing." Kol objected. "I am just following the rules my bother set nearly a millennium ago."

"Yeah well, I don't give a damn about those rules." Bonnie declared. "I will decide who I am with, thank you very much!"

"Should be an easy choice." Kol said. "My brother could never love you – not completely. He'd be too afraid of history repeating itself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bonnie asked Kol.

"Oh no –that's his story to tell." Kol said putting his hands up in surrender. He walked away, picked up a kitchen chair off of the ground dusted it off and took a seat. "Besides, I'd rather you have Finn's voice ringing in your ears when you think of this story."

Bonnie turned to face Finn again. She'd heard the very same thing from him time and time again. She was tired of it. Time to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

"You've said that to me before Finn. What does it mean? How is history repeating itself?"

Finn said nothing. He only looked away from Bonnie. She called out his name twice more, but he still said nothing. Bonnie turned and walked back to Kol.

"Kol, you've always been honest with me. I need that to continue. Will you tell me what this is all about? Please."

Kol couldn't believe his brother. "You're going to make me do this, Finn? All the years I've known you, you've never been a coward, but that's what you'll be if you make me tell Bonnie your dirty laundry."

Finn stayed silent.

"Fine." Kol relented. He picked up another chair and sat it down next to him. Once Bonnie was seated he began the story. "Bonnie, Finn's first true love was the witch Ayana. This was even before we were vampires. Though Ayana was my mother's servant and closet confidant, she was the around the same age as Finn. There was absolutely a mutual attraction between the Finn and Ayana, but in that day and age them being together wasn't an option. They were different classes and different races and to top it off, Ayana was a suspected witch – it would never have worked. Father told Finn Ayana was good for a roll in the hay, but she would not be the mother to future generations of Mikaelson. Finn didn't care. He and Ayana made plans to run off to be together. It was the one time in his life that he defied our father. And then it happened." Kol paused and took Bonnie's hand. "My younger brother Henrik was killed by those fucking werewolves. That event changed our lives so dramatically. Mother and father became so over protective of all of us. They watched us too closely; Finn and Ayana never had a moment to be together let alone make their escape. And then Ayana told mother about the immortality spell. She refused to do the spell herself, but she figured she and Finn could make their escape while Mother and Father were preparing for it. However Father, angry that she wouldn't help and perhaps nervous that she may try to stop them, surprised Ayana, knocked her out and locked her up while mother did the spell. Then after the spell Ayana still loved Finn and wanted to be with him. But he found his dark rages were magnified. He broke up with her to protect her.

It was some years later, after I had left the village for a while and come back that I developed some feelings for her. She was a very beautiful woman. You and she have the same inner strength." Kol noted. "Just as she started to reciprocate my feelings, Finn came to me. He had this epiphany and realized he was still very much in love with her. He called my feelings a young boy's crush and told me to step aside, that it would be cruel to have her caught between two brothers. If it were anyone else asking me this I would have told them to piss off. But this was Finn. My brother, my protector. All of my life, anything of value I learned it from him. Now he was coming to me, asking just one thing. It was the hardest thing I've ever been asked to do, but I said yes. Finn deserved to be happy and if Ayana could make him happy so be it. I left town that night without saying a word to anyone."

Kol looked over at his brother who stood silent in the living room.

"It was also one of the biggest mistakes I've made. When I next saw Rebekah, she told me Finn killed Ayana a few days later in one of his rages."

Bonnie was floored. She can't believe in all of the sharing she'd done with Finn he'd leave out something as important as I loved and _killed_ your grandmother 100 times removed! She thought she make be sick to her stomach.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Kol asked. He'd noticed the ashen expression she'd taken on since he'd finished. She didn't reply right away. "Bonnie?" Kol prompted.

"Just trying to absorb all of this," she finally answered. She turned in her chair towards Finn. "How could you not tell me any of this?"

Finn was silent for a moment more and then spoke. "Bonnie, there were so many times I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"So when I was opening my heart up to you and telling you things that I never told anyone else – that's wasn't a good time?"

"It' not that simple." Finn replied.

"Of course not," she retorted.

Kol stood and put his hand on her shoulder, but she gently pushed him away.

"You loved Ayana too? I am just a substitute for her?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Kol heart broke and he began to vehemently deny it.

"Absolutely positively not! I cherish you, Bonnie! You and only you! Whatever feelings I had for Ayana evaporated in the hundreds of years since her death. I've never lied to you and I am telling you the truth now. My heart belongs to you and only you!"

Kol watched Bonnie wipe another tear from her face. She was in pain and doubting him now because of Finn. If that dolt would have just been open and honest with her, she would be feeling this anguish right now. He'd make that idiot pay.

"I treasure Bonnie completely, but you can't say the same, can you Finn?" Kol asked rising from his placed next to Bonnie. He crossed the distance between them.

"Don't do this Kol." Finn said standing his ground. He's seen this look of uncontrollable rage in his brother before. He knew it'd end a physical altercation.

"Don't do what? Force you to admit the truth that the just this once, I am the better choice? You've been daggered for 900 years. You've never had an opportunity to get over your feeling for Ayana or even Sage. How can you stand there and pretend that you can love Bonnie completely and wholly like I can?"

"Kol please – I can't handle this right now." Bonnie said. She sat in the chair overwhelmed. She had her hand to her forehead and was trying to rub away the headache that was settling in.

To Finn's surprise, Kol relented. Albeit reluctantly. He was still spoiling for a fight, but he shoved his anger down as and put Bonnie's needs first. Finn had never seen this before. Kol turned and headed back to Bonnie.

"What do you need from me?" He asked kneeling down in front of her.

"One – I need you and your brother not to get into a fight over me. It won't solve anything. Two – I need some time alone to think about this."

Kol shook his head no. "Bonnie, don't do this. Please don't shut me out."

Bonnie brought her hand to his face. "I'm not trying to hurt you. You just gave a ton to think about. Now I just need the time to think about it."

"Bonnie," Kol began, but Matt finally spoke up. He placed his hand on Kol's shoulder.

"It'll be OK." Matt said. "I'll take her home." Bonnie stood and began to walk towards the door.

"Ever the hero." Kol said also rising. There was no venom in his voice.

"It's what I do." Matt said smiling at Kol. He patted the original vampire on the shoulder, as if to say 'I've got your back.'

Kol watched Bonnie and Matt leave and he wondered what he could do to make Bonnie realize he loved her above all else.

XOXOXOXOXO

Rebekah strode the Klaus's mansion with the confident air born of being a 1,000 original vampire. She just gotten to the living room when she heard Klaus cry out in agony from his room upstairs. Her brother was one of the most formidable beings she'd ever met her in her lengthy life. If he was in pain, there had to be a great reason. Using her super speed, she traversed the stair and found her way to Klaus's room. She found her brother writing on the floor in agony.

"Klaus! What is it? What's wrong?" She asked kneeling at his side.

"Rebekah!" Klaus managed to get out. He grasped at her hand. "Help me!"

"Tell me what's wrong, Klaus! I'll fix it." Rebekah promised.

Klaus's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he struggled to maintain consciousness.

Rebekah swore. What that hell was going on! What could possible take Klaus out and make him feel such agony?

Rebekah got up and began to look around for clues. As she looked around, she heard terrible crashing sounds coming from down the hall. That's where Klaus's hybrids were staying. Maybe they had a clue. Rebekah raced out of the room down the hall to their quarters. She opened the door but the sight the greeted her was horrifying. Two half-transformed werewolves were ravaging the room.

"What the hell!" Rebekah asked. As soon as the beast saw her, they attacked. The one nearest to her pounced with predatory intent. Surprised at their strength, Rebekah crashed into the ground with a cry. She tried to pry the beast off, but its strength matched her own. That should have been impossible. Werewolves aren't as strong as normal vampires and she was an original!

Changing strategies she grabbed a chair and smashed it into the wolf's face. The beast fell back and Rebekah scrambled to her feet. The other one looked ready to attack but Rebekah went on the offensive. She hurled the remains of the broken chair leg at the wolf-man. She caught the animal in the shoulder and it fell back on the bed.

The first one recovered sufficiently from her first hit to rejoin the fray. It slashed out with it talons and caught Rebekah in the leg drawing blood. She cried out and kicked the beast with her other leg. She took the moment to bolt from the room. She didn't have to look back to hear both of the wolf-men were chasing after her. She got back to Klaus's room and shut the door. It didn't matter. The door shattered as the wolves smashed into it knocking Rebekah to the floor. One of the wolves jumped on her. She swung wildly to get the beast off. It caught her arm in its mouth and bit down hard. She yelled out again in pain. The wolf that bit her threw his head back and howled. It would be the last thing it would ever do.

Klaus was suddenly there. He gripped the beast by its upper and lower jaws and pulled. There was a loud crack as Klaus snapped the beast jaw. He callously threw the beast aside. Meanwhile, Rebekah dealt with the other wolf-man. She grabbed Klaus's pool cue and drove it straight through the beast's heart.

"Rebekah, are you alright?" Klaus asked helping her up.

"Me? 5 minutes ago you were rolling on the ground with your eyes in the back of your head."

"I got better" Klaus replied.

"Good. Then maybe we can figure out what happened to your hybrids, but first, I need your help." She showed Klaus her arm. "One of the bloody things bit me."

"I think we can take care of that." Klaus said. Werewolf bites were poisonous to vampires. They lead to sickness, insanity and ultimately death for the undead. The only known cure was blood from Klaus.

The original hybrid bared his fangs and bit his wrist. Once the blood started flowing he handed his wrist to his sister to drink. Rebekah took it and began to drink.

Suddenly, she pushed Klaus's wrist away from her mouth and began to gag up his blood.

"What?" Klaus asked alarmed. "What is it?"

"Your blood – it's toxic!" Rebekah managed between gags.

"Stop being a baby. You need this to live!" Klaus ordered.

"Klaus, I am not playing. I cannot drink your blood."

He swore. "What the hell is going on? First my I am attacked, then my hybrids go insane and now my blood is toxic?"

"Wait a minute – you are a hybrid too. Why didn't you go insane?"

"I don't know. " Klaus asked.

"Can you transform into a wolf?"

Klaus tried to transform. Nothing happened.

"Well Klaus, can you?" Rebekah prompted.

"I've been trying. It seems I can't."

"What the hell could do all this?" Rebekah asked.

"Magic!" Klaus answered.

Rebekah move to be closer to her bother and nearly fell over from the effort. Klaus caught her.

"Your wolf bite, Rebekah." Klaus said. He led her to his bed. She was already starting to sweat from the wolf bite infection. "You rest here and I will get to the bottom of this."

"But Klaus-" Rebekah began to object.

"Listen to me, Sister," Klaus began. "You have a deadly wolf bite and the one thing that can cure you isn't working. We have to figure out what the hell is going on and I can't do that if you are going to kill over at any given second. Besides, you need to rest to keep your strength."

With that, Klaus left the room with one person in mind.

XOXOXOXOXO

Klaus arrived at the Salvatore boarding house and kicked the door open.

"Knock knock – is anyone home!" the original stated as he strode into their home.

"Klaus!" Damon yelled greeting the original in his living room. Elena and Stefan were also in the room. All three were on their feet at Klaus's surprise entrance. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh come now, Damon. After what's happened surely you can't be surprised to see me."

"How did you find out about Caroline so quickly?" Elena asked. She was on her cell phone when he burst in. She hung it up and put it back in her pocket.

"Caroline? What's happened to Caroline?"

"I suspect the something similar that's brought you here." Stefan answered. "Let me guess, your hybrids when crazy and attacked you."

"Yes." Klaus answered. "Is that what happened to Caroline?" Klaus asked. And it dawned on him – not just any hybrid would be in a position to attack Klaus. It had to be the first hybrid Klaus created – Tyler. He was Caroline's boyfriend. "Where is he?" Klaus bit out.

"He's contained." Stefan answered. The last thing he needed was Klaus going on rampage and killing Tyler. Besides, it was the truth. When Tyler went nuts and bit Caroline, the sheriff shot him. Multiple times. She then called the Salvatores and they took him to the caves underneath the Lookwood estate. He would remain chained there until they figure out how to solve this problem.

"So Klaus, we need some of your blood to save Caroline's life. Will you please give it to us?" Elena asked as politely as she could.

"I am afraid I can't help you." Klaus answered.

"You son of a bitch." Damon replied.

"This is the woman you supposedly love. You are just going to let her die?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus, please," Elena pleaded. "I was on the phone with her mother when you barged in here. She said Caroline is getting weaker by the second."

"None of you are listening to me." Klaus answered. "I didn't say I wouldn't help. I said that I couldn't help." He clarified. "Rebekah was bitten by one of my hybrids before I dispatched it."

"You mean killed it." Damon clarified.

"Whatever." Klaus said dismissively. "I tried to give Rebekah some of my blood to clear it up. However my blood proved toxic to her."

"So Caroline and Rebekah are going to die?" Elena asked.

"No, because we are going to let them. " Klaus answered.

"We're a "we" now?" Damon asked using finger quotes.

"We have a common goal. It'd be foolish not to work together to save our loved ones." Klaus answered. He strode into the living room and took a seat on the big arm chair. "So I've told you all I know. Now it's time for your turn to share."

It was a lie. Klaus hadn't told them that he couldn't turn into a werewolf any longer.

Damon looked at Stefan and Elena. Elena said nothing and Stefan shrugged as if to acquiesce to Klaus's terms.

"We are going to need his help to solve this in time to save Caroline." Stefan told him.

The elder Salvatore sighed and began to speak. "We think your mother is behind this."

"My mother?" Klaus said. "Why her?"

"She had Dopey, the depressed undead, AKA Finn, kidnap me and Octavia." Daman informed him. "He took us to her house on the edge of town. There she put she put me under her spell. I could see and hear and feel what going on, but I was powerless to do anything about it. I could only do her will."

"I see. And what exactly was her will?"

"She and Octavia were using Bonnie as the catalyst for some big spell designed to take out all of her children and you in particular."

"I always was the apple of my mother's eye." Klaus said with false sweetness.

"It was a big spell and neither of them expected Bonnie to live through it."

"What happened next?"

"Your tiny brother Kol showed up. He was there to rescue Bonnie."

"Yes, he's developed quite the attachment to the pretty young Bennett witch."

Damon said nothing about that but continued with his recount of the events. "Your mother had Octavia put a spell of protection over me and sent me out to stop Kol from entering her house."

"Why was Octavia helping my mother?" Klaus wondered.

"I don't think she had a choice." Damon answered. "I think she was under the same spell as me. Your mother blew some enchanted herbs in all of our faces – Finn included. None of us hand a choice about doing her will."

Klaus nodded. He wondered how long his mother had Finn under her sway. "So what happened next?"

"I am not sure what happened next on the inside. I went outside to face that tiniest Original. Kol had Matt and Max with him. They were focused on getting Octavia's barrier down so they could get inside to your mother."

"Matt?" Elena said in surprise. "You didn't tell us that earlier."

"It wasn't relevant to the story then." Damon answered. "I think Max used some witchy juju to get through to Octavia because eventually the barrier she erected over the house and her spell of protection on me faded. Kol buried me under a bolder and he and Matt when in to get Bonnie. When I came to, Max was outside, dead. I left to get help so we can stop your mother."

"You didn't check to see if Bonnie was alive first?" Klaus let the question hang in the air. He knew Damon wouldn't check on Bonnie. For at his core Damon was a selfish, selfish man. "Shame on you Damon."

This was Klaus at his best. Even though they were supposed allies, he wouldn't miss an opportunity to take a swipe at any of them.

"So afterwards you came right here?"

"Yeah, but as soon as he got here the sheriff called." Stefan interrupted. "By that point Tyler had transformed and attacked Caroline. We had to deal with that right away. We did. Afterwards, we picked up Elena and had just gotten back here when you showed up."

Klaus nodded. "Damon, what do know about this spell my mother was performing?"

"Do I look like a witch to you?" Damon quipped.

"No you look like a coward that ran away before checking on one of his supposed friends." Klaus zinged him.

"Look you British bastard-" Damon began but Stefan stopped him.

"This isn't helping." Stefan said.

"Let me explain it to you like the idiot you are." Klaus said. "Anything you can tell us about the spell will help us figure out what's going on."

"I can't remember much because of your psycho mom's spell. I do remember it had something to do with some enchanted Wolfsbane flowers.

Klaus eyes widened in recognition.

"That means something to you?" Stefan asked.

"Back in the 1600s, I ran across a coven of witches who were trying to cure werewolves using enchanted wolfsbane. They never successfully did it, but they did manage to royally mess up the wolves that came to them for help."

"You think your mother succeed where they failed?" Elena asked.

"Obviously not or we would have those abominations running about." Klaus replied. "Think about it. They didn't change using the power of the full moon or even at their own will. Nor did they change completely. No, my mother most assuredly did not succeed. When does Bonnie get here? She's the key to solving all of this."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"This is a magical problem and will require a magical solution. I assumed you asked her to come here when you called to make sure she was alright."

The three of them gave him blank stares. Klaus began to laugh out loud.

"And you all call me a monster. My mother kidnaps and abuses one of your best friends and none of you check to make sure is all right?"

"Shut up, Klaus!" Elena said pulling out her phone. All of this just took place. We were still getting figuring out what happened.

"And yet, by your own admission you called to check on Caroline already. I guess I know where Bonnie ranks on your list of friends."

Elena glared daggers at Klaus.

"Don't look at me like that Love. I agree with your reasoning. Caroline is much more important in my world than the Bennett witch. I am surprised you'd be so obvious with your favoritism though."

Elena chose to ignore Klaus. "Bonnie didn't answer." She said to the Salvatores.

"Try Matt." Stefan suggested.

"Yes, perhaps Matt cared enough to see if poor Bonnie is alright." Klaus added with a sadistic smile.

XOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie entered her house and let out a heavy sigh. Matt was right behind her.

"Wow. You really did a number on this place." he said.

"Yeah, I did. This is going to take a while to clean up. I don't know how I am going to explain all of this."

"We'll figure something out." He said as he moved passed her into the kitchen. "I'll help you clean what we can."

"Thanks." Bonnie said. She went to where the sink used to sit and got large black garbage bags out of the cabinet. She handed one to Matt. "Just throw everything way. My dad and I were talking about remodeling the kitchen anyway. He won't be back for another week or so. I'll tell him it was time to stop talking and get moving."

"Where is your dad anyway?" Matt asked. "I heard Kol mention him early and that Sage tried to use him against you. Is he alright?"

"He's fine –safe from all of this." Bonnie answered. She spun around the destroyed kitchen. "Safe from the wreckage that has become my life."

Matt pulled her into a side hug. "You can make it through this."

"I can with people like you to help me." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Always." Matt answered. "And I am not the only one who wants to help you. I think you could get Kol to do pretty much anything you want."

"Oh yeah?" Bonnie asked. She had gotten the broom and was making a pile in the center of the room.

"Yeah," he assured her. "He may not be my favorite person, but he won some points with me and it's all because of you. I think Kol really does love you. A lot."

Bonnie stopped sweeping and leaned against the counter. "Funny. He used every other word besides love earlier to describe how he feels for me. Not that I really care; I don't know that having Kol love me would actually be a good thing."

Matt went to lean on the counter next to her. "You're a liar." he said. "And a bad one at that."

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen the way you interact with Kol and I think you more than like him."

"Matt!"

"Tell me I am wrong."

Bonnie wanted to, but she couldn't. She did have strong feelings for Kol.

"I know it's dumb-"

"Bonnie, stop right there. Why do you think it's dumb that you like Kol?"

"He's an original vampire. I am sure he's done some awful stuff."

"Do you think Elena is dumb for being with Stefan? Or Caroline with Tyler? They've both done bad things."

"That's different."

"Bonnie I don't know Kol's entire history, but I do know that when you were in danger, he wasn't letting anything stand in his way from saving you. He was so focused on helping you that he came to me – a guy he hates – for help. You were his top priority. That has to mean something."

It did. Bonnie had never been anyone's first choice before, she admitted to herself. It feels really nice. However, Bonnie couldn't admit that aloud quite yet.

"I can't let whatever feeling for Kol I have blind me to who he really is. Nor do I want be repeat of Elena's life. I came down really hard on Damon and Stefan for their reckless protection of Elena and I don't want that with Kol."

"I thought I told you never to compare me to the idiot Damon." Kol said from the back door. Bonnie and Matt turned in surprise to see him standing on the back steps. The door was open.

"Kol, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"I know you said you needed time and I wanted to give it to you and yet by the same token, I couldn't stand the thought of you believing I care you for anything other reason than yourself. When I weighed the two desires out, making sure you know I adore you won out so here I am."

Bonnie turned to Matt. He smiled as if you say 'I told you so.'

Bonnie smiled back and handed him the broom. She stepped outside to talk to Kol.

"I guess I'll just keep cleaning up." Matt said to no one since he has all alone in the kitchen.

They walked the tree swing and say down.

"I want to believe you, Kol." Bonnie said.

"But you don't trust me." Kol interrupted her. "I bet if Finn told you he loved you, you'd believe him no questions.

"Why would you say that?"

"You invited him in your house, but you didn't even consider that for me. You always steps outside to talk to me."

"What's your point?"

"You trust Finn with your heart, even though he's told you this huge lie of omission."

"Finn being invited into my house isn't a declaration of my love for him."

"Then what?"

Bonnie struggled to explain how she felt. Kol had always been brutally honest with her and now it was time to return the favor. "I guess it means I feel safer around him."

Kol shot up from the bench. "You don't feel safe around me! Bonnie I would never in 1000 years hurt you!"

"It's not that simple." Bonnie pleaded with him. "My dad also lives here."

"And what? You think I am going to murder him in his sleep?" Kol began zinged as he paced in front of her. "Will you sit with me?" Bonnie reached out to grab his hand and he pulled away.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Kol resisted.

Bonnie's shoulders slumped slightly. "Kol, please don't be this way. Let me explain what I mean."

Kol wanted to kick himself hearing the hurt in Bonnie's voice. But she hurt him too! How could she trust Finn more than she trusted him! Still, seeing the pain in her soft brown eyes melted his heart slightly.

"Fine," Kol relented.

Bonnie patted the bench next to her but Kol shook his head. He didn't want to sit next to her. He did drop to knees in front of her and put his arms around her waist. "Look me in the eyes and tell me why I am such a danger to be around."

Bonnie ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you trying to make this as difficult as possible?"

Kol shrugged. "Why should I make it easy? Your father is terrible reason not to trust me. He and I get along swimmingly."

Bonnie laughed despite the seriousness of the conversation. "Did you really just say swimmingly to me?" Kol smiled and gave a tilt of his head. Bonnie felt her spirits lighten slightly. When did Kol get the ability to do that, she wondered. That made what she had to say so much harder.

"Kol, what happened when you first met my father?"

"I helped you calm him down and get him treatment." Kol answered. That he had a pacifying effect on Bonnie's father wasn't lost on him and wanted to make sure Bonnie remembered as well.

"That's right." Bonnie nodded. "And what did you do before that – when you thought he was abusing me?"

"I stopped him." Kol answered matter-of-factly.

"You punched him in the stomach and nearly choked him to death."

"I reacted to him throwing you around like a rag doll!" Kol defended his actions.

"I know." Bonnie said quickly. "But your reaction nearly killed my father."

"You're not being fair!" Kol objected "Had I known-"

"Kol, I'm not blaming you for anything or holding anything against you. You saw the situation from the outside and responded in a Kol-type fashion."

"A Kol-type fashion?" the youngest Mikaelson son repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It means you are unpredictable." Bonnie answered.

"I know." Kol said with a bright smile. "It's one of my best characteristics."

"Yes, but paired with your strength and especially your short temper, it also makes you dangerous."

They were silent for a time as the reality of what Bonnie said set in. He wanted to tell her she was wrong, but he knew she wasn't it. Had she not stopped him, he would have snapped her father's neck that night. His dark temper had always been his hubris. Once he became a vampire, he reveled in the havoc he could cause by letting his anger take over. He never once tried to control it. Maybe now was a time to try. Bonnie was certainly worth the effort.

"Damn it!" he swore quietly under his breath.

Bonnie ran her hand down the side of his face and rubbed his cheek bone. She smiled, slightly sad at having said things to hurt Kol. He grabbed her hand from his face and kissed it the palm of it.

Before either could say or do anything Matt appeared at the back door.

"Bonnie!" Matt called out. He had his cell phone up to his ear. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have a big problem."

Bonnie sighed but kept the smile on her face. "Duty calls."

They both stood and she began to walk into the house. Kol pulled her back, off balance so that she fell against him, and he took her face in his two hands and held it very still while his eyes looked down into hers. Somber, truthful, painfully honest. "I love you, Bonnie," he said. "Which is the most dangerous thing I could do."

A tingle coursed through Bonnie's spine. She said nothing but headed toward the house with Kol following. Matt had already retreated back inside. She reached the back door and turned to face Kol. "You coming?" she asked holding out her hand. Try though he may, Kol couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. He eagerly grabbed her hand.

Before crossing the threshold to her house, he stopped. "Are you sure?"

It was Bonnie's turn to smile despite herself. "Yeah, I'm sure. Now come on. Let's go see what this latest crisis is about."

XOXOXOXO

"So let me get this straight," Kol began as he sat next to Bonnie on the couch in her living room. Matt's cell phone was on the coffee table set to speaker phone so the three of them could hear simultaneously. Matt stood on the other side of the table facing Bonnie and Kol. "Both Rebekah and Caroline have been bitten by werewolves and are dying?"

"Yeah, that's right." Elena's voice came through the phone. "For some reason, Klaus's blood isn't working as a cure. We don't know what to do, but this seems magical so we wanted to contact you, Bonnie, to see if you'd be willing to help."

"It's Caroline- of course I'll help." Bonnie replied.

"Tell us what you know about mother's spell." Klaus said.

Bonnie's eyes widened in horror and she gave Matt and shocked look. "Is that Klaus?"

"Yes, Love it's really me."

"What are you doing there?" Bonnie asked with disgust.

"Haven't you heard we're on the same team these days?" Klaus said with false sweetness. "Then again how could you have heard? Your," Klaus paused for effect. "oh let's just call them friends, only call you when they need something."

"Enough Klaus." Kol said with force.

"No need to be so prickly, Kol. I was just making a comment."

"You were purposely being an ass." Kol stated. "We've agreed to help but we don't need you making things harder for Bonnie."

"Touchy touchy little brother. I'll play nice with your girlfriend; despite the fact she was working with mother to kill all of us."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Klaus's last dig. "To answer your question, the spell your mother was doing was supposed to suppress the werewolf transformation. The thought was that if she could cancel out your werewolf side, Finn could then sacrifice himself and all of you would be stopped."

"But obviously that's not what happened." Damon stated.

"No, fortunately for Bonnie, I got wind of Mother's latest scheme and was able to stop her before the she could fully cast the spell."

"Fortunately for Bonnie." Klaus repeated. "I am curious though – you stopped Mother how, Kol?" Klaus asked.

"I shot her." Kol said without hesitation.

It was a blatant lie. Matt actually shot and killed Esther while Kol fought her control over him. It was a secret between the two. Matt looked to Kol with gratitude in his eyes and Kol only nodded back at the youth.

"Interesting." Klaus stated. There was a certain tone to his voice that made the simple word mean so much more.

"Sod off Niklaus!" Kol exploded. "I refused to be judge by the same man that killed mother 1000 years ago! If Ayana hadn't preserved her body-"

"Kol!" Klaus interrupted. "Get a hold of yourself. I am not judging you. If anything I am applauding you. You did what was necessary to save all our lives."

"That's right so you should be thanking me."

"It just strikes me as odd that you would use a gun to do it." Klaus said. "That doesn't really seem to be your style."

"It was the fastest method I had available to me at the time." Kol said. "And none of this matters. Mother is dead. Let's move on."

"So mother's spell failed, I was thrown into unimaginable agony and then my hybrids went insane."

"Not just your hybrids, werewolves everywhere." Bonnie concluded. "My connection to nature may be shoddy, but I can feel it."

"Of course you can." Klaus answered. "The balance of nature has been thrown off and it must be corrected. As a witch you are the protectors of nature. You would naturally feel this disruption."

"It's great that she's feeling it and all, but how do we solve the problem?" Damon asked.

There was pause in which no one spoke. Finally Klaus broke the silence. "This is a magical problem and normally I'd rely on a witch within my employ for answers. Since Octavia and Max are both dead, that leaves only one readily available option. Do you have any ideas, Bennett witch?" Klaus asked.

"If I knew how to solve this, I'd do it already." Bonnie snapped.

"Why am I not surprised you don't know what to do? Kol, you've spent a great amount of time among witches. Do you know anything useful?" Klaus asked.

"No." Kol answered honestly. "This is outside of anything I've even heard about."

"We should check your mother's house; see if she kept a grimoire. If so, maybe the spell she used is in there and we can see how to reverse it."

"Excellent idea, Bonnie. I don't know why your friends constantly leave you out of the loop."

"I thought you agreed to play nice." Kol reprimanded him.

Klaus replied, "Old habits die hard."

"Kill them quickly Klaus." Kol ordered. "I am going to go with Bonnie to check Mother's house for her grimoire."

"What about the rest of us?" Elena asked. We just can't sit around doing nothing."

"Quite right, Love. We are going werewolf hunting." Klaus answered.

"What? Why?" Damon questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? Bonnie will need test subjects to try out her hocus pocus." Klaus answered.

Before the other could object, Stefan chimed in. "But more importantly we want to get any werewolves under control before innocent people are hurt."

"Then it's a plan?" Bonnie asked. She, Matt and Kol waited for a reply. It came shortly from Stefan.

"It's a plan. "

"We'll regroup at my house in the morning." Klaus informed them. "That should give us enough time to find some werewolves and Bonnie plenty of time to get ready to break this spell."

Kol looked to Bonnie. She nodded. "Agreed. See you then." Kol said and then hung up the phone. He looked to Bonnie. "Klaus does like to make things difficult. Are you OK?"

Bonnie smiled. "That was nothing, though I appreciate you standing up for me."

Kol grabbed her by the hand and pulled her close. "You like that little bit, did you?" Bonnie nodded. "I bet I could do a whole lot more that you'd like." Kol added.

"You know I'm still in the room, right?" Matt asked the duo.

"Only because you can't take a hint." Kol answered. Bonnie playfully swatted his arm.

"Whatever dude. I am going to get going." Matt announced. Bonnie moved away from Kol and hugged Matt.

"Thank you for everything."

Matt smiled at her. "You're welcome. "

"We'll see you tomorrow at Klaus's." Kol answered coming to stand behind Bonnie.

"You want me there?" Matt asked.

Kol shrugged. "You never know when we might need a hero."

Matt laughed. "I'll be there." With that the blond youth walked out of the front door.

Kol turned to Bonnie. The look in his eyes was almost predatory. "Finally alone." He caught hold of her and hauled her gently across the short space that was separating them.

His mouth came down on hers, heavy, demanding a response. Her body gave in to him. The smoldering dire that had been burning inside since the first night they got drunk on the porch swing roared into full blown conflagration. She had never experienced anything like it, had never realized she was cable of such a raging response.

KISS SCENE

Kol trailed kisses down her neck as began to unbutton her shirt. Bonnie caught his hands as they got to her 3rd button.

"Kol, we shouldn't."

Kol looked at her with a sensual gaze. Her lips were pouty and swollen from their kiss. He reached up and drew her into another kiss. It took her breath away. He chuckled and leaned in close to her ear.

"You want me to continue." he whispered. "I can smell your arousal. It's the best fucking thing ever."

Bonnie closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to try to gain some composure. Finally she removed his hands from her and moved a few steps back.

"Of course I want you to." Bonnie said with a guilty smile.

"Then what's the problem?" Kol asked reaching for her again. Bonnie put her one hand on his chest and the other loving stroked his hair.

"I can't fully enjoy myself with the thought of your sister and Caroline on their death beds dancing around in the back of my mind."

Kol frowned and sheleaned his forehead against hers. Bonnie could tell on some level he agreed. "They're cock blocks, the both of them." Kol said in frustration. Bonnie gave a surprised laugh at his crude statement.

"Once you get to know Caroline, you will find her to be the exact opposite. She is probably the most romantic person I know."

"Not Rebekah. She's probably the oldest cock-block ever." Kol said. "I bet back in the garden of Eden Adam was trying to cozy up to Eve and then Bam! Rebekah was right this putting their fig leaves back on."

Bonnie laughed again and moved her hand from his hair down to rest on his cheek. "You're really worried about her, aren't you?"

Kol dodged the question. "What would make you think that?"

"Your eyes." Bonnie answered. She sat back down on the couch and pulled him down with her. He pulled her legs out so she her head was resting on the arm and the couch and then rested his head in her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and he covered her hands with his own. "Behind the lust, I there is a level of worry I've never seen there before."

"You think you know me pretty well, don't you?"

"I'm getting there." Bonnie replied. "You know it's OK if you're worried about here? It's not a sign of weakness."

Kol considered her words. "Normally Beks can take care of herself, but this isn't a normal situation."

"No, it's not. Have you always watched out for her?" Bonnie asked. She felt Kol shake his head no in her chest.

"Not really. I didn't have to. My older brothers were always there to take care of her. Elijah was really her protector followed by Klaus. Finn was always cleaning up after one of my messes but even he made it a point to check in on Rebekah. She was all of our little sister. "

"I can't imagine having one big brother let alone four." Bonnie answered.

"I took on the roll of her partner in crime more than that of a big brother. We were always getting into some mischief together." Kol laughed as he thought of a fond childhood memory. "I remember the time she was taking a bath when Finn and I got back from one of our hunting trips. I had a rabbit that wasn't quite dead. I tossed it in the bath with her. She jumped out of the tub and ran. She was stark naked and half-way across the village before Elijah caught up to her with clothes."

Bonnie smiled at his happiness. "You sound more like her tormentor than her partner in crime."

Kol waived his hand dismissively. "She may have said she hated it, but I was the first person she would come to when she was feeling cheeky and up for a little trouble."

"I believe it." Bonnie commented. "You'd be the first person I'd call for a good time."

"The first?' Kol asked looking up at her. "I'd better the only person you call when you're feeling frisky! And this has an entirely different meaning than what was I talking about with my sister."

"I know. I was just tormenting you."

"Well you are doing a great job of it." Kol conceded. He turned and moved up so his face was just inches from hers. "Being this close to you and not being able to be _with you_ and inside of you is the worst form torture I've ever endured."

"I just don't want our first time to be tainted by anything." Bonnie said softly. "I want it to be about you and me and nothing else."

Kol groaned. "God when you talk like that, I just want to devour you!" There was a sweet innocence about Bonnie that Kol thought no longer existed in the world. He was delighted to find pureness in the witch who so effortlessly captured his heart.

Bonnie giggled softly. Over her 18 years of life, Bonnie had felt many things, usually as a result of those she'd let in her life. Her father made her feel needed and her mother made her feel abandoned. Elena made her feel protective while Jeremy made her feel beautiful. Grams made her feel special and Caroline evoked feelings of loyalty. In all the craziness of her life, Matt made her feel normal and she valued him for it. Damon on the other hand, seemed to go out of his way to make her feel judgmental and/or useless depending on the situation. Stefan made her feel cautious. Finn made her feel deceived and Klaus made her feel anger like no other.

Kol however, he evoked a new sensation within her: he made her feel _wanted_. He wasn't with her because she was a witch and she could do something for himher. He wasn't with her because she was his care taker or they had some other familial bonds. It made the blood run hot within her veins to know that Kol wantedHe was simply with her just as badly as she wanted him. A glorious sense of triumph arced throughbecause there was no place on earth he rather be. Bonnie cherished it with her entire being.

"I really want you too," Bonnie admitted. "But I promise I'll be worth the wait."

"Worth the wait? Bonnie, you are worth so much more than the wait. I could give you the entire universe and it wouldn't equal your value. If this were the right time, and place I would take you to bed with me and make love to you for days," he said, his voice slow and deep and intent. "I would use my mouth on you, until no part of your skin went untouched, and I would make you come, over and over again until you could stand no more, and then I'd let you sleep in my arms until you were rested and then I would start all over again. I would kiss your wounds, I would drink your tears, I could make love to you in ways that haven't even been invented yet. I would make love to you in fields of flowers and under starry skies, where there is no death or pain or sorrow. I would show you things you haven't even dreamed of, and there would be no one in the world but you and me, between your legs, in your mouth, everywhere."

An uncontrollable shiver coursed through Bonnie at Kol's sensual words. _Maybe this is the right time. _Bonnie thought. Before she could voice her change of heart, their tender moment was interrupted by the loud groan of her stomach. An amused look played across Kol's face while Bonnie blushed.

"Was that your stomach?" Kol asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"I guess it was." She said sheepishly.

"My God! It sounded like two giraffes gargling!" he kidded her.

"Kol!" Bonnie admonished him with a playful laugh,

"Here I am going on and on about devouring you sexually and you are about to literally eat me to satiate your hunger!"

"I am not you clownjerk!" Bonnie continued to laugh.

He bent down to talk directly to her stomach while rubbing it. "You two giraffes keep it down in there. We'll take care of you right good, we will." He moved up and pecked her on the lips. "I'll be right back, love."

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, your kitchen is mess so there no way we can salvage food from there. I am going to run over to the Grille and get you something to eat."

"Oh. I'll come with you." Bonnie offered.

"It's Ok. I'll be able to move faster without you." Kol kissed her again. "Back in a jiff."

With that Kol bolted out of the house. Bonnie sat up on the couch. She tried to contain it, but a school girlish giggle of unadulterated happiness over took her. She sunk into the couch and enjoyed the sensation. Kol wanted her! It was glorious.

Bonnie basked in that warm feeling for a moment before reality pulled her away in the form of her cell phone ringing. She grabbed it off of the coffee table before she realized that it was Matt's phone on the table and not hers. She spotted her phone on the desk and grabbed it. Kol was on the other line asking what she wanted to eat. She told him and instructed him to hurry back. She could tell he was smiling in his voice when he told her he'd be back as fast as he could.

She put her phone back in the charger and set Matt's next to hers on the desk. He clearly left it early. She started back towards the kitchen to continue her cleanup efforts. Before she got there the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell." she said to no one in particular. She peered out the peep hole to see Matt standing at the door. He must be here for his phone, she thought. She ran to the desk and grabbed it again before opening her door.

"I bet I know why you're here." She said as she flung the door open. She opened the screen to hand him his device. Suddenly his body was tossed to the side. A pale hand grabbed Bonnie and ripped her from the house. Bonnie was tossed forward and landed on her hands and knees. She quickly turned to face her attacker.

"What do you want, Sage?" Bonnie demanded.

"Something only your death can bring me." Sage answered menacingly.

"Better than you have tried." Bonnie said. She struck out with her powers. The intent was to hit Sage with wave of telekinetic force so hard she be knocked into the next block. However, her powers weren't functioning correctly. The result was something totally different.

Bonnie caused an earthquake so powerful the entire front porch was ripped away from her house. Both Bonnie and Sage tumbled on the front lawn and the porch collapsed. The young witch scrambled to her feet as the centuries old vampire did the same. Bonnie looked around frantically for Matt. She couldn't see him as he was buried in the rubble she created.

Searching for her friend left her wide open for attack. Sage came up behind her and picked her up by the neck. Bonnie tried to wrestle her hands off her neck but it was no use.

"Strangely enough, that show of power saved your life." the ginger woman declared. "You're coming with me."

"Like hell!" Bonnie said as she struggled. She didn't dare lash out with her powers again. They were simply too unpredictable. Instead she poked Sage in the eyes.

The vampire cried out in pain and dropped her prisoner. Bonnie tried to run. She hadn't taken but a handful of strides when she felt Sage's foot in her back. She tumbled to the ground again. Sage grabbed her head and bashed it into the ground with enough force to knock her unconscious. Sage then carried her to Matt's car and tossed her non-too-gently in the back seat. She then peeled out of Bonnie's driveway.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ahh." Matt groaned as he sat up on Bonnie's couch. He rubbed his head and could feel a sizeable goose egg on the side. "What happened?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you now that you are finally awake." Kol asked. "I left Bonnie to go get some food. When I returned Bonnie was gone and the house was even more destroyed. I found you unconscious in the wreckage. I dragged you in here and waited for you to wake up."

"How long have I been out?" Matt asked.

"About 15 minutes. What do you remember before the half of the house collapsed on you?"

"I was driving home when this crazy lady jumped in front of my car. I hit her. I got out to see if she was OK and it turns out she was a vampire. She knocked me out. I don't know how I got back here or what happened to Bonnie."

"I can answer that." Finn said appearing where the front door used to be.

"Finn! What the hell are you doing here?"" Kol exclaimed.

"I am here to help." Finn answered entering the house.

"How can you help?" Kol asked.

"I received a texted from Sage. She wants to meet with me. When I refused, she told me she had Bonnie. I was coming here to check to see if that was true before going to confront Sage."

"That stupid bitch!" Kol exploded. "I should have killed her when I had the chance! When I get my hands on her-"

"Be calm, Kol." Finn advised. "We are all angry with Sage, but we can't act hastily. Bonnie's life hangs in the balance."

"Don't presume to tell me the gravity of the situation, Finn!" Kol yelled. He took a deep breath to calm down. "We have to find Bonnie. Where did Sage want you to meet her?"

"She didn't say." Finn answered. "But I know her. I can track her down."

"Fine. I am coming with you." Kol decided. "And Finn let me be very clear about this. If Sage has harmed one hair on Bonnie's head, I will rip her beating heart from her chest. And heaven help you if you try to stop me."

Finn nodded. "We are in agreement, brother."

Kol smiled, surprised at Finn's acceptance of his murderous intent. "Good. Let's go." Matt stood up from the couch and Kol pushed him back down. "Not you."

"Hey man, what gives?" Matt asked surprised.

"You're not going." said Kol. "You are concussed. You'll just slow us down."

"Kol, come on." Matt pleaded. "It's Bonnie we're talking about."

"Yeah, and Bonnie would never forgive me if you got even more hurt." Kol argued.

"Kol is right." Finn agreed. "Sage is dangerous and desperate. We cannot put your life in further danger."

"You can't expect me to just stay here and do nothing."

"I expect nothing from you." Finn stated. He moved quickly to be right in front of Matt. Before the human could even register what was going on, Finn did a nerve pinch that left the youth unconscious. Finn caught him before he could hit the ground and laid Matt gently on the couch.

Kol looked at him surprised. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Nerve pinch." he answered simply.

"I forgot you were the town physician." Kol mused. "Let's go."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Wake up witch!" Sage said as she slapped Bonnie across the face. When Bonnie still didn't come to Sage retrieved a glass of freezing water and threw it in Bonnie's face. "I said wake up!"

Bonnie sputtered and coughed as the icy water hit her. She awoke to discovered she was chained with her hands above her head to a familiar bed. Her feet were also tied down. She looked around at her settings and realized she was in Finn's cabin.

"Why did you bring me to Finn's cottage?"

Sage's eyes widened in horror. "HE BROUGHT YOU HERE!" she demanded. "This is our special place! No one else is supposed to know about this place!"

Bonnie wisely said nothing. She did not want to set Sage off further.

"No matter." Sage said trying to gain her composure. She came to sit on the bed next to Bonnie. She had a knife in her hand and slow dragged it down Bonnie's neck to her chest. "I showed up at your house with every intention of killing you." Sage accentuated the point by pressing the tip of the knife harder into Bonnie's base of Bonnie's throat. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin, but it did cause the witch pain. "Luckily for you the only thing I want more than you dead, is Finn. You're going to help me get him."

"Like hell I will!" Bonnie spat.

Sage chuckled. "I thought you might say something stupid like that. So I brought you a little incentive." The vampire got up from the bed and strolled out of the room. Bonnie steeled herself for what was about the happen. She fully expected Sage to renter the room with Matt as a hostage. So to see her come in with Abby was oh so surprising.

Sage carried Abby effortlessly into the room. She tossed the younger vampire on the floor. Abby didn't move and Bonnie could tell she was unconscious.

"Abby!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"That's right, Bonnie. I have your mother." Sage confirmed. "And unless you want to watch me rip out her intestines and strangle her with them over and over again, you'll do exactly what I want."

"Which is what exactly?" Bonnie seethed. She was so sick and tired of people using her. She made the silent vow this would be the last time.

""I need you to cast a spell." Abby said plainly.

"A spell? You kidnapped my mother and used Matt all to get me to cast a spell?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"Not just any spell" Sage answered. "It's the same spell Esther has had Finn just about the entire time since he's been un-daggered. At first I didn't think you were strong enough to do the spell, but then you caused the earthquake. It was then I realized you have the power I need."

"I may have the power, but I don't have the right stuff to do that spell. Esther was using some enchanted herbs to make that spell work. I don't have any."

"But there could be some left at her house, right? If I get you can do the spell?"

No, I can't, Bonnie thought. She didn't know the spell Esther cast so she certainly couldn't duplicate it. She wasn't about the let Sage know that, however. Her life depended on it.

"I guess."

"Good. I am going to go get it. In the meantime, you need to unlink all of the siblings." Sage ordered. Bonnie stared at her blankly which elicited a sigh from Sage. The vampire walked over to her mother and yanked on her hair brutally. "Bonnie, did you forget what happens if you don't do what I say? I will kill your mother and not think twice about it. And then I'll head over to the loony bin and kill your father too. Is that what you want?"

"You know it isn't." Bonnie angrily emoted.

"Then do the spell." Sage ordered.

"I need Esther's grimoire." Bonnie told her. Sage moved the nightstand and grabbed the old leather bound book from on top of it. She tossed it at Bonnie.

"I've earmarked the page with the right spell." Sage informed her. She watched as Bonnie flipped open the book. "Now get started."

"I don't know if I am strong enough and my powers have been unpredictable lately." Bonnie warned her.

"You caused an earthquake." Sage said with major on attitude. "I've been led to believe that's really hard to do so I think you're plenty strong. And for your mother's sake I hope your powers cooperate."

Led to believe by whom, Bonnie wondered. She and Sage stared at each for what seem liked an eternity but was only a few seconds before the vampire spoke.

"I don't hear any chanting."

Angrily Bonnie read over the spell. She took a deep breath to focus her powers. She prayed they would cooperate. Once mentally ready she began the spell. Her powers seem to sing within her. Never before had she experienced anything like this. Usually she could start to feel the effects of magic like this almost immediately. Not this time. She seem to have power in reserve. Before she knew it the spell was complete and she was feeling great.

"It's done?" Sage asked bringing her back to reality. Bonnie nodded.

"Good." Sage said. Suddenly she was at Bonnie's side jabbing a needle in her neck. The witch fell to the bed unconscious.

"Now to get those herbs." Sage said to no one in particular.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Where are we?" Kol asked Finn as the approached his cabin.

"This is the home I made for Sage and myself when we came to the new world." Finn asked. He was leading the way to the small house.

"And why would Sage be here?" Kol questioned.

"This was our special place. We kept it secret from everyone – even mother."

Kol considered his brother. "How romantic."

"The only other person who has ever been here is Bonnie. I brought her here after your first attack on her."

Kol chose not to take offence to Finn bringing up one of his past bad deeds. Instead he stay silent as the approached the only door to the cabin. Finn peered into the window to see if he could see anything. With the curtains closed, he could not. He concentrated his hearing.

"I hear a heartbeat." he whispered to Kol. That told them there was at least one living person in the house. The younger Mikealson nodded. They returned to the front door. Without hesitation Finn kicked the door off of the hinges and they stormed into the house with Kol right behind him.

"Bonnie!" Kol exclaimed upon finding her chained to the bed. He pushed his brother out of the way and made it to the young witch's side.

"I am going to check the rest of the house." Finn informed him. Kol nodded but his attention never left Bonnie. "Are you alright?"

"I am so happy to see you!" Bonnie exclaimed. She was overjoyed at the sight of Kol and Finn. She'd awoken about 10 minutes ago to see Abby still on the ground unconscious. Even with the chains on her wrist Bonnie embraced Kol as much as she could. "Sage kidnapped me and brought me here! She wants me to do Esther's spell and put Finn's will in her control!" All of the information poured out of Bonnie in one excited breath.

Kol held her tightly. "It's OK love, I've got you. We know all about Sage." He embraced her for a few more seconds and then began to examine her bondage. "Let's see about getting you free."

"There is no one else here." Finn said reentering the room.

"How's Abby?" Bonnie asked.

Finn checked on Bonnie's unconscious mother on the ground. "She's alive." he answered. "But unconscious."

"She's been that way for a while. " Bonnie noted.

"Did Sage snap her neck?" Finn inquired.

Before anyone could answer the question, Finn was simultaneously struck by two tranquilizer darts in the back of his neck while Abby shove another one into his chest. The original vampire didn't have a chance to make a sound before he slumped over to the ground unconscious.

"Nothing actually. But you just been struck down by 3 darts mixed with vervain and tranquilizers." Sage answered from the doorway waiving the tranquilizer gun in her hand. Abby rose to stand by her side.

Kol growled and move to attack but then he noticed the weapon Sage was brandishing in her other hand.

"Oh damn." Sage said with disappointment. You saw the stake I have, didn't you?" She walked further into the room. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice it and I could finally put you out of your misery for once and for all. I mean, I do owe you after you tortured me to get info about Esther and that little bitch." Sage said pointing at Bonnie.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked. It looked like an ordinary stake to her.

"It's a white oak stake." Kol answered. He was facing Sage, standing protectively between Bonnie and the female vampires.

"You know – the one thing besides mommy dearest that can kill an original vampire." Sage added.

"Where did you possibly get that?" Kol inquired.

"A seedling of the original tree was transplanted here." Sage answered. "Finn and I discovered it when we were surveying this spot to build out house. He chopped it down and this is the only remaining part of that tree."

"Good to know." Kol replied. "Give up now Sage. Even with that stake, you will never take me. And she certainly won't be of any help." Kol said nodding towards Abby.

"Abby what are you doing?" Bonnie demanded, still chained to the bed. "Does Sage have you compelled or something."

"No, Abby sought me out." Sage answered. "She all alone in this vampire world. She came to me out to help keep her safe from you and your friends."

"That makes no sense. Why would she need to stay safe from me?" Bonnie argued. She turned her questions to her mother. "She's lying, right Abby?" Bonnie questioned. She needed to hear this directly from her mother. When the vampire didn't speak Bonnie prompted her. "Mom?"

"Don't mom me!" Abby exploded. "I am like this because of you! I ran away from all of this supernatural garbage. I had a new life and a new family but you had to _track_ me down! Did you ever even consider in your selfish thinking that I had the life I wanted? That if I really wanted you or your crazy father I would have come back? Didn't my 15 year absence give you a hint that being a witch and your mother wasn't what I wanted?"

It was as if Abby had taken every negative thought Bonnie ever had about her relationship with her mother and brought them to life. Bonnie turned her head away. She'd refuse to let Abby or Sage see her cry. Kol, however noticed the tears and it made his blood boil.

"You unrepentant bitch!" Kol spat. "You can't even imagine the ways I am going to hurt you!" He began to advance towards the two female vampires.

"Oh no you don't." Sage said shooting Kol with the tranquilizer dart in the shoulder. He grimaced in pain as the vervain and depressants entered into his system and fell to his knees. "That's as far as you get. I promised Abby revenge on those that did this to her and who better to start with than her own daughter.

"Kol!" Bonnie cried out.

"Relax sweetie, he's fine. But he won't be unless you do my spell." Sage instructed.

"Don't do it Bonnie. She is going to kill me anyway." Kol wheezed.

"Don't you think you deserve it Kol?" Sage yelled. She moved forward and jammed the stake into his shoulder. The vampire cried out in pain. "You ripped off my ears and beat me to a bloody pulp! You stabbed me multiple times and this is just the most recent things you've done to me!" Sage roared.

Kol was in agony. Being struck by the white oak spear weakened him greatly. Still, he managed to grab Sage's ankle and rip her feet from under her. She crashed into the ground. The surprising impact knocked the stake from her hand. The both lounged for it, but only managed to knock it further away from each other.

Abby ran over to join the fray. She dove for the spike. Kol managed to grab her ankle to keep her from it. The three vampires engaged in a vicious battle all to get the spear.

Meanwhile Abby's grimoire turned pages all on its own. It stopped at a spell Bonnie didn't recognize. Instinctively she read the spell. She could once again feel her powers singing within her. Thunder boom loudly enough to shatter the window and catch the attention of everyone in the room. The shackles flew off Bonnie's wrist. Simultaneously and unbeknownst to all in the room, the tranquilizer darts flew out of Finn as well.

The white oak stake flew out of the graps of all three vampires and into Bonnie's hands. She was now standing on the bed. Abby and Sage realized the situation was now completely out their hands. They tried to flee but with a wave of her hand Bonnie pinned them to the walls of the room.

"Well look who got their grove back!" Kol exclaimed rubbing up against Bonnie. She turned to look at him with cold, distant eyes. She nodded her head and Kol found that he too was pinned against the wall.

"What the hell!" Kol yelled. Bonnie completely ignored him. She walked over to Finn and knelt before him. She touched her finger to his forehead and began to speak in a foreign language.

Kol struggled against Bonnie's telekinetic grip as well as struggled to hear what she was saying. He recognized the language that was spoken in the old country. He couldn't hear everything but he heard her saying something about remembering.

Finn's eyes flew open. He cried out in pain and grabbed Bonnie's shoulders, but didn't move to stop her. He rose and Kol saw an evil in his eyes that had never been there before. Bonnie moved to be by his side. Finn grabbed her and kissed her roughly.

Kol yelled again, demanding Finn get his hands off of her. He knew his brother had feeling for her, but Bonnie was his! He didn't understand anything that was happening now. Bonnie was behaving totally out of character. First she turned on everyone and now she was kissing Finn?

When Finn released her he had the white oak stake in him hand. He moved towards Sage.

"I know what you did!" he yelled.

"Finn? What are you talking about?" Sage questioned.

"I know it was you!" Finn bellowed. Before Sage could say more, he took the stake and drove it through her heart!

Kol watched in amazement as Finn murdered the love of his life. As Sage's body caught fire Finn removed the stake from her heart. He walked back over to Bonnie.

"I am ready now." Finn said. He handed the stake to an eerily quiet Bonnie. She took it from him. She kissed Finn one more time and then drove the stake right into his heart. The original vampire burst into the flames.

"BONNIE NOO!" Kol yelled out. Bonnie dropped the stake and caught Finn's burning body and laid it gently on the floor. Amazingly enough, she wasn't being hurt by the fire. She bowed her head and Abby and Kol were released from her grasp.

Abby took the opportunity to do what she does best: run.

Kol rushed to Finn's side. He grabbed the sheet from the bed and tried to put out his brother's body. Bonnie all the while stayed silently at Finn's side. Realizing his efforts were pointless as Finn was already gone, Kol began to weep bitterly.

"What have you done!" he demanded of Bonnie. When she said nothing anger filled his heart. He rushed to her side and yanked her up by the shoulders. "Answer me witch! Why did you kill me brother!"

Finally Bonnie looked up and met his gaze. Her eyes were unrecognizable.

"Hello Kol. It's been a while."

"What the hell do you mean it's been a while! Bonnie you have to explain yourself! I love you but you killed my brother! I don't know what to do. I just can't let this go!"

"I am not Bonnie." was the calm reply from the young witch.

Kol shoved her away and prepared to defend himself. His mind churned and he spoke the name of the one person he knew wanted his brother dead.

"Esther?"

"Bonnie" smiled and shook her head no. She then revealed her actual identity.

"Ayana."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Next, we discover what Anaya wants and the rest of the Original family finds out about Bonnie's murder of Finn. And the group deals with the man-wolves!

Please review!


End file.
